Mon petit mec et moi
by dinoushette
Summary: une femme, un homme, un divorce, un enfant, une bataille entre les parents… Et l’amour on en fait quoi ? Yaoi drarry. Pas de Mpreg. Résumé pourri…
1. prologue: une histoire vieille

**Titre : **Mon petit mec et moi

**Auteur : **Dinoushette…

**Béta :** ma jumelle d'amour et de date de naissance (si on enlève quelques années à mon grand age avancé… lol) **Vert émeraude.** (JE T'ADORE)

**Couple :** Draco & Harry (encore des hésitations ? Franchement, j'en fait pas d'autre...)

**Rating : **M pour Yaoi et lemon probables… (Euh plus que probables en fait.)

**Résumé **: une femme, un homme, un divorce, un enfant, une bataille entre les parents… Et l'amour on en fait quoi ? Yaoi drarry. Pas de M-preg. Résumé pourri…

**Disclamer :** Toujours pas JKR…

**Note :** Bien je sais que j'ai posté une note sur beaucoup de mes fics pour dire que je publierais plus pendant quelques temps et voilà que je publie une nouvelle fic… Je vous dois des explications… Une inspiration subite pour une nouvelle fic… J'en ai parlé à ma grande complice de yaoi et voilà ce qui se produit. L'inspiration je la dois au groupe les Wriggles pour une chanson éponyme de leur dernier album « Moi d'abord » (la chanson c'est mon petit mec et moi... Superbe chanson selon moi…) Bref pour mes autres fics je conserve ce que je disais… sauf si un fait extraordinaire se produit…

* * *

**PROLOGUE : UNE HISTOIRE VIEILLE COMME LE MONDE…**

C'est l'histoire d'un homme et d'une femme… Une histoire qui commence toujours de la même manière…

Il l'aime, elle le trouve bien.

Il lui fait la cours, elle fini par céder… Faut dire qu'il a tué un mage noir, ça aide.

Ils sont bien ensemble, se font des serments d'amour, s'aiment et ne se quittent plus…

Il n'imagine plus une minute sans elle, elle ne s'imagine pas vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Et un jour il la demande en mariage, elle accepte.

Il achète une maison pour vivre avec elle. Ils emménagent tout se passe bien.

Ils décident d'une date.

Et le mariage arrive un beau jour, touts les amis sont là. Faut dire qu'ils n'ont plus beaucoup de famille après cette putain de guerre. Tout le monde est heureux. Eux aussi.

Ce n'est que le début tout est parfait dans le déroulement de leur vie.

Puis le temps passe, la routine s'installe. Mais un jour, un jour…

Un jour elle fait un test de grossesse, il est positif.

Elle ne se sent pas prête, lui le veut…

Après beaucoup de cris, beaucoup de larmes elle cède. Elle va porter son enfant.

Quelque part, elle n'en veut pas vraiment, mais elle fini par aimer cette petite vie qui pousse en elle. Ce petit bout de lui qu'elle aime… Enfin qu'elle a aimé mais dont elle se délaisse…

Lui attend impatiemment ce petit être, son fils. Il la regarde s'arrondir. Mais il sent bien qu'il manque de plus en plus une chose qui n'a existé qu'au début. Il le sent depuis quelques temps…Il se dit que ce n'est rien juste le temps qui passe qui fait que tout est différend. Il se dit que c'est juste cette nouvelle étape dans leur vie qui est difficile pour eux… Il se dit qu'une fois que le bébé sera là tout sera différent, qu'ils se retrouveront…

Puis vint le jour où le bébé arrive.

Elle a mal, elle tremble, elle crie, elle pousse, elle pleure... Il est là pour elle… Il a peur, il la soutient difficilement mais il est là…

Et leur fils arrive, tout petit, si fragile… Il s'appellera Charles comme le frère mort pendant la guerre et James comme le père disparu trop tôt.

Il est brun comme son père, mais a les yeux Gris. Ca vient du coté de sa mère. En fait il a les yeux gris du parrain de son père. Les mêmes que quelqu'un a qui on ne veut pas penser…

Tout le monde est heureux mais les parents vont mal, très mal entre eux.

Et un jour c'est le clash.

Un mot de trop, des larmes, des cris, un bébé qui pleure seul dans sa chambre… Une femme qui fait ses valises, qui reproche a son mari de l'oublier.

Un mari qui essaie de calmer leur enfant… Il lui dit qu'il s'excuse que ce n'est pas volontaire, qu'elle n'est jamais là, toujours à travailler…

Et le bébé pleure de plus en plus fort.

Et enfin une porte qui claque et plus rien.

Lui et son fils. Ils restent seuls. L'enfant se calme. C'est lui qui pleure.

Elle demande le divorce.

* * *

Voilà le prologue est fini…

Bien je dois faire quoi ? Publier le chapitre 1 ou le mettre dans le vide ordure… Je vous avoue qu'il est fini mais ne sera pas publié avant vendredi prochain… (Je vais essayer de faire des publications tous les vendredi…)

Pour que je saches que faire du chapitre un… envoyez moi une petite review… MERCI… (Je vous répondrais… et l'on entend des lecteurs derrière dans une voix désespérée… « Génial ! »)

Bisous tout le monde

Dinoushette


	2. savoir choisir son avocat

**Hello**

**Il s'agit d'un miracle je publie en temps et presque en heure… Je vais faire court aujourd'hui… Simplement merci de vos reviews… (J'aime pas la nouveau système de rars…) voilà c'est tout…**

**Titre : **Mon petit mec et moi

**Auteur : **Dinoushette…

**Béta :** ma jumelle d'amour et de date de naissance (si on enlève quelques années à mon grand age avancé… lol) **Vert émeraude.** (JE T'ADORE)

**Couple :** Draco & Harry (encore des hésitations ?) donc homosexuel par conséquant pas une fic pour homophobes...

**Rating : **M pour Yaoi et lemon probables… (Euh plus que probables en fait.)

**Résumé **: une femme, un homme, un divorce, un enfant, une bataille entre les parents… Et l'amour on en fait quoi ? Yaoi drarry. Pas de M-preg. Résumé pourri…

**Disclamer :** Toujours pas JKR…

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : SAVOIR CHOISIR SON AVOCAT …**

Trois jours, trois jours qu'elle était partie. Trois jours qu'il savait qu'elle voulait divorcer. Trois jours sans sortir de chez eux. Trois jours qu'il était seul avec leur fils. Elle n'était même pas revenue pour son fils.

Il le regarda quelques instant, il jouait dans son parc sans un seul bruit.

Et Charly s'en rendait bien compte que quelque chose clochait avec son papa. Il ne pleurait plus, il ne cherchait pas à l'embêter. Il ne demandait que ce dont il avait besoin.

Charly regarda son père à travers les barreaux de son parc. Il essaya de se lever et retomba immédiatement sur ses fesses potelées. En désespoir de cause, il lui envoya son dragon en peluche. Il le fit difficilement léviter jusqu'au brun. Il atterrit malgré tout doucement à coté de lui sur le canapé.

Harry sursauta. Il regarda la peluche à ses cotés. Il sourit et regarda son fils. Il se leva et le prit dans ses bras.

Il retourna s'asseoir et rendit sa peluche à son fils. Il l'observa dans les yeux longuement.

« Et bien, j'en connais un qui va devoir apprendre très jeune à contrôler ses pouvoirs. » Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

Le petit bout accrocha ses poings dans la chemise de son père et blottit sa tête contre son torse. Harry prit une longue inspiration en même temps qu'il serrait son fils dans une étreinte qu'il voulait rassurante.

« Elle te manque à toi aussi. Mais on va être fort tous les deux. Ce ne sera pas facile, mais on réussira. On n'est pas des Potter pour rien. Pas vrai ? » Il embrassa le front de son fils.

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Harry garda son fils dans ses bras pour aller ouvrir.

Un Ron échevelé se trouvait derrière la porte.

« Harry, je viens de parler à Maman. Elle m'a dit ce qu'il c'était passé. Enfin, elle me l'a pleuré plutôt. Comment vas-tu ? » Harry se poussa de l'entrée, fit signe d'entrer et lui indiqua la cuisine

Ron entra dans la maison et avança jusque la cuisine. Il s'assit attendant patiemment un mot de son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier préparait de quoi boire. Il attrapa des bières au beurre et un biberon d'eau pour le petit Charly. Il finit par s'asseoir.

« Comment veux tu que ça aille ? Elle se casse, me laisse seul avec Charly. Et aux dernières nouvelles, elle veut qu'on divorce. Je n'ai pas dormi depuis trois jours. J'ai vaincu Voldemort et j'avais moins peur que maintenant. Je deviens quoi ? Je fais quoi ? Je suis perdu et j'en peux plus. » Ron détailla son ami et remarqua les deux valises qui lui servaient de cernes. Il avala une gorgée de bière avant de répondre.

« Je sais que c'est dur. Tu sais qu'on est derrière toi avec Hermione. On sera toujours là pour toi, tu le sais non ? » Harry secoua la tête.

« Ron, tu ne vas pas prendre parti, s'il te plait. C'est ta sœur… Je veux dire, tu ne vas pas te séparer de ta famille pour moi. » Ron regarda son meilleur ami ennuyé.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Chacun à ses idées non ? C'est elle qui t'a quittée non ? Elle nous a même pas dit pourquoi. Tu crois que c'est responsable que de laisser son mari, son fils et sa maison derrière elle ? Elle a trop abusé. Franchement je n'arrive même pas à me dire que c'est ma petite sœur qui te laisse comme ça… » Harry le coupa.

« Ron tu ne sais pas pourquoi on se sépare… Moi je le sais. Je t'en pris soutient moi juste de loin, mais ne t'en mêle pas. C'est tout. Molly et moi en avons parlé hier, Ginny refuse de me parler. On va essayer de divorcer à l'amiable. Le seul point sensible qu'il risque d'y avoir c'est la garde de Charly. » La voix d'Harry mourut et des larmes sillonnèrent ses joues. « Je ne peux pas le lui laisser. » Il avait prononcé ces mots entre deux sanglots.

Ron posa une main sur son épaule. Charly regarda son père et resserra ses poings toujours accrochés dans sa chemise. Harry ravala ses larmes et regarda Ron dans les yeux.

« Je sais qu'elle le voudra. Mais elle ne sera jamais là pour lui. Et ça je ne le veux pas… » Ron le regarda quelques instants.

« Tu sais que dans le monde sorcier, les pères n'ont jamais la garde de leurs enfants ? »

Harry sera les dents s'il fort qu'il en eu mal aux mâchoires.

« Je ne lui le laisserais pas… Je garderais mon fils coûte que coûte. Il me faudra un bon avocat… » Ron sourit.

« Il te faudra un requin, tu veux dire. Et à vrai dire, je n'en vois qu'un qui serait capable de te défendre à ce point… enfin un qui pourrait te permettre de te faire garder ton fils. » Harry détourna la tête.

« Ron, ce connard ne me défendra jamais tu le sais bien. Je refuse de m'excuser pour ce qu'il c'est passé, et c'est pas mon fric qui lui fera envie… Il n'en a pas besoin. » Ron forçat son meilleur ami à le regarder.

« Ca me fait mal de dire ça, mais Malfoy est le seul qui puisse t'aider. C'est le meilleur dans ces cas là… Et c'est dur de l'avouer. » Harry détourna le regard. Son fils le regarda droit dans les yeux. Harry embrassa le front de son fils.

« Tu sais à quel point il m'en veut. Il va refuser. » Ron fronçât les sourcils.

« Attend, je suis sure qu'au début il dira non, par principe puis après quelques minutes, il dira oui parce qu'un sorcier qui exige la garde de son fils c'est rare et encore plus quand c'est Harry Potter. Alors ça lui fera de la publicité gratuite… » Ron rit amèrement. « Du moment qu'il en tire plus d'intérêt qu'il n'y parait… » Harry regarda Charly dans les yeux. Ce dernier regardait son père avec détermination.

« Bon, je crois que tu as raison. Je vais aller le voir. Mais… » Ron attrapa son neveu et filleul des bras de son père.

« T'inquiète on va s'en occuper. Et avoue que ça fait une éternité qu'Hermione et moi ne nous sommes pas occupés de notre neveu chéri. Je suis sure qu'il sera heureux de s'amuser avec sa cousine. Tu n'as pas le droit de dire non… » Harry acquiesça.

Ron resta encore quelques temps tant est si bien qu'Hermione arriva avec Armes et bébé… Ils dînèrent ensemble parlant de tout et de rien. Parlant de leur passé, parlant de souvenirs un peu flou datant de l'école, parlant de tout sauf de divorce.

Ils partirent longtemps après que les enfants se soient endormis dans le même lit. Après que ces amis soient partis, Harry alla voir son fils dormir.

Complètement recroquevillé sur lui-même, serrant très fort sa peluche contre lui, il dormait paisiblement. Sa respiration était calme. Harry soupira. Il lui remit une mèche de cheveux en place.

« Qu'est ce que je deviendrais sans toi ? » Il sortit de la pièce et ferma la porte.

_**§§§**_

Le lendemain, après avoir déposé Charly chez ses meilleurs amis, il avait fini après plusieurs détours dans le Londres sorcier, par se rendre au cabinet d'avocat Malfoy & Zabini. Cabinet d'avocat réputé pour n'avoir encore perdu aucun procès.

Il poussa la lourde porte et entra. Le décor était épuré. Et Harry aurait même pu se croire chez les moldus si des dossiers ne volaient pas tout seul entre les divers bureaux du cabinet. Une secrétaire, derrière son bureau lisait un gros livre poussiéreux de droit pénal, Harry se dirigeât vers elle.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle l'aperçut devant elle.

« Excusez moi je ne vous avez pas vu. Que puis-je pour vous ? » Harry regarda la jeune femme. La secrétaire était une belle blonde aux yeux bleus. Harry ne s'étonna pas de la beauté de la jeune femme en connaissant les goûts de Malfoy et de Zabini en matière de femmes.

« Je me présente, Harry Potter. Voilà, je sais que je n'ai pas rendez vous mais j'aurais voulu parler à Maître Malfoy. » Il entendit une voix narquoise dans son dos.

« Oh oui Potter, Appelle moi Maître… » Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez sur Draco Malfoy.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Malfoy. Je peux te parler deux minutes s'il te plait ? » Draco le détailla avant de répondre.

« Vas-y je t'écoute. Enfin je t'entends. » Harry le regarda gêné.

« En privé s'il te plait. » Malfoy remit une feuille à sa secrétaire et sembla hésiter quelques instants. Il lui indiqua une porte.

« C'est par là. » Harry entra dans le bureau suivi par Draco qui ferma la porte derrière lui.

La pièce était plutôt grande. Il y avait peu de meubles mais ceux qui avaient la chance d'être dans cette pièce étaient luxueux. Le bureau ressemblait plutôt à Malfoy, froid. Harry n'était pas vraiment à son aise dans cette pièce.

Malfoy le regarda s'asseoir pendant que lui contournait la table de travail pour s'installer dans un grand fauteuil en cuir noir.

« Potter, pose ta baguette sur le bureau. Un autre accident pourrait se produire et ce coup ci tu ne t'en sortirais pas indemne… » Harry sortit sa baguette de sa cape et la posa délicatement. Draco le regarda surpris. Il n'avait même pas émit une opposition.

« Tu dois te demander pourquoi je suis ici. Bref, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Tout d'abord je voudrais m'excuser pour ce qui c'est passé en sixième année puis la première fois qu'on s'est revu après la mort de Dumbledore. Je sais très bien que des excuses ne suffiront pas mais c'est déjà un début… » Draco émit un rire sardonique.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Tu as juste failli me tuer deux fois… » Harry évita le regard argent du blond.

« Je ne viens pas que pour ça en fait. Voilà je suis en plein divorce. Enfin Ginny a demandé le divorce et je cherche un excellent avocat. Tu m'as paru être le meilleur. Et j'ai besoin du meilleur. »

« Tu sais où je peux trouver ta future ex-femme, je préférerais la défendre plutôt que toi… » Harry ne nota pas la réflexion et continua.

« Ca ne va pas être facile. Elle va vouloir la garde de notre fils mais moi je ne le veux pas. » Draco leva un sourcil interloqué.

« Comment ça ? » Harry sembla chercher ses mots quelques instants.

« Je veux la garde de mon fils. Et tu es la seule personne qui pourrait me la faire obtenir. » Les yeux d'Harry s'embuèrent de larmes. « Sans lui je ne suis rien. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais. Il est ma bulle d'oxygène, mon rayon de soleil, ma raison de me lever le matin. Il est la seule personne pour qui je trouverais encore la force de me battre. Mais le monde sorcier n'aime pas que les pères aient la garde de leurs enfants. Malfoy aide moi… » Draco le regarda étrangement. Il soupira et sa voix se teinta de mélancolie.

« Te met pas dans cet état, ce n'est qu'un mome braillard. Tu t'en remettras. J'ai déjà trop de dossier, je ne peux pas t'aider. » Draco détourna le regard. « Regarde moi je n'en aurais jamais et je n'en fait pas tout un plat. Un enfant ça pleure, faut changer ses couches, ça fait rien tout seul, et en plus ça te pourris la vie. Dis toi que tu pourras refaire des grasses matinées, traîner toute la journée en caleçon… » Harry sortit de ses gonds et se leva de sa chaise.

« Malfoy tu ne comprends pas. Déjà mon fils n'est pas un mome braillard, c'est un ange, c'est mon petit ange. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je peux ressentir… Me priver de lui c'est me priver de ma raison de vivre. C'est simple, je t'en supplie. Je suis prêt à tout. S'il le faut je te ferais des excuses publiques, je te laisserais m'humilier dans la gazette du sorcier. J'irais jusqu'à quitter le monde sorcier et casser ma baguette si on me le demandais… » Draco continuait à regarder par la fenêtre fixant un point imaginaire.

« Potter, arrête. Bien que l'idée de te voir te faire humilier me tente, je refuse. » Harry se leva, récupéra sa baguette et posa une main sur la clenche de la porte.

« Dommage pour toi Malfoy, tu aurais pu devenir le premier avocat sorcier qui faisait obtenir le droit de garde à un père. Je pensais que le challenge t'intéresserait. En plus, je croyais que tu avais une dent contre ma femme. Je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre, de moins compétent de moins qualifié. » Harry ouvrit la porte.

Draco se retourna rapidement et renifla dédaigneusement.

« Remarque le challenge en vaut la peine. Je ferais un acte positif pour tous les pères divorcés. Bon, j'aurais préféré que se soit quelqu'un d'autre que toi mais vu que je ne peux pas voir les Weasley… » Harry fit un pas en avant et s'approcha du bureau. « Bon j'accepte. Je te défendrais. Mais à une seule condition… » Harry écarquilla les yeux.

« Toutes tes conditions seront les miennes. »

« Tu ne reparles jamais de l'époque de Poudlard d'accord. Et tu feras des excuses à Severus Snape. Tu ne contrediras pas mes décisions juridiques. Et jamais, au grand jamais tu ne m'obliges à parler à Granger. » Harry regarda Draco dans les yeux. Et lui tendit la main.

« Marché conclus. »

* * *

**Et voilà le premier chapitre de terminer… Alors vos impressions… reviews !**

**Normalement il ne devrait pas y avoir de retard pour le prochain chapitre… donc voilà**

**Bisous tout le monde**

**Dinoushette**


	3. savoir divorcer sans se hair

**Bien rapide aujourd'hui également… Je voulais vous dire merci toutes vos reviews me touchent beaucoup… (dsl pour les anonymes a qui je n'ai pas répondu )**

**Titre : **Mon petit mec et moi

**Auteur : **Dinoushette…

**Béta :** ma jumelle d'amour et de date de naissance (si on enlève quelques années à mon grand age avancé… lol) **Vert émeraude.** (JE T'ADORE)

**Couple :** Draco & Harry (encore des hésitations ?)

**Rating : **M pour Yaoi et lemon probables… (Euh plus que probables en fait.)

**Résumé **: une femme, un homme, un divorce, un enfant, une bataille entre les parents… Et l'amour on en fait quoi ? Yaoi drarry. Pas de M-preg. Résumé pourri…

**Disclamer :** Toujours pas JKR…

* * *

**CHP 2 : SAVOIR DIVORCER SANS SE HAIR.**

Il rentra de son entretient avec le maître Malfoy deux heures plus tard. Il transplana directement dans son salon et s'allongeât sur le canapé quelques secondes avant de se relever pour se servir un double whisky pur feu sans glace. Il l'avala d'un trait grimaçant au passage de l'alcool dans son tube digestif. Il retourna s'asseoir, pensif, perplexe de son entretient.

Deux heures deux longues heures avec Malfoy son ennemis de toujours et désormais avocat. Deux heures à supporter des sarcasmes. Deux longues heures pour simplement se mettre d'accord sur des broutilles. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour signer un stupide contrat sorcier. Harry n'avait d'ailleurs pas réellement comprit pourquoi Malfoy avait tout bonnement refusé tout honoraire avant d'être sur d'avoir gagné.

Ils n'avaient pas parlés ou si peu du procès. Draco s'était contenté d'établir les papiers pour la demande de divorce. Il avait même été jusque lui promettre de lui faire obtenir la garde de son fils.

Il se releva du canapé et regarda l'heure. Il avait bien mérité ses quelques minutes de repos. Il finit par transplanner jusque chez ses meilleurs amis pour récupérer son fils.

Ron et Hermione l'attendaient de pied ferme derrière la porte d'entrée. Enfin, Ron faisait les cents pas pendant qu'Hermione lisait un vieux grimoire poussiéreux tout en surveillant le parc où Charly et Lily-May s'amusaient gentiment.

Lorsqu'il arriva l'ambiance se tendit quelques secondes. Ron le détailla des pieds à la tête à le recherche, certainement, de la moindre petite égratignure. Il finit par éclater devant le silence mutin de son ami.

« Alors ? Il a dit quoi ? » Harry regarda son fils dans le par et partit l'embrasser. Ron le regarda désolé. « Il a refusé ? » tenta t'il maladroitement.

« Non, non il a accepté. Il m'a même promis de me faire obtenir la garde de Charly. Mais… » Il se tu quelques instants.

« Mais quoi ? » Hasarda Hermione.

« Demain, on sera en procédure de divorce. C'est fini. Officiellement fini. En plus elle refuse de me voir. C'est pratique pour parler. Et quel choix j'ai fait ? Malfoy ! Il va la tuer… Enfin façon de parler. Ce mec est prêt à tout pour avoir ce qu'il veut… » Hermione se leva d'un bond, lui attrapa le visage et le gifla bruyamment.

« Arrête un peu ! Tu veux la garde de ton Charly ou pas ? C'est la seule solution. Tu te rends compte que le seul moyen qu'un père obtienne la garde de son fils c'est que sa mère soit morte… Harry, tu sais si Sirius avait été libre, tu aurais été sous sa garde simplement parce que ta tante est une moldue, dans le cas contraire même ton parrain n'aurait pas pu avoir ta garde. En général le monde sorcier est en avance sur le monde moldu mais là… Ce n'est pas le cas. Franche ment j'adore Ginny, mais elle est trop concentrée sur son travail au ministère pour pouvoir s'en sortir avec Charly. Tu devrais essayer de lui parler. Ecoute Harry. Je ne veux pas te pousser mais je sais qu'elle a prit une matinée pour rencontrer son avocate. A mon avis, elle a du rentrer au terrier à l'heure qu'il est. Vas-y, seul ou avec Charly mais vas-y. Il faudra bien que vous vous parliez à un moment ou à un autre. » Harry attrapa Charly.

« T'as raison, je vais aller la voir. Il fit, d'un coup de baguette, se regrouper toutes les affaires de Charly. Elles entrèrent rapidement dans un petit sac à langer. Il se dirigeât vers la cheminée tout en essayant de faire enfiler son blouson au petit bout, qui lui tentait tant bien que mal d'aider son père. Au bout d'un moment où la bataille semblait perdue pour Harry, Hermione alla l'aider.

« Tu sais, par moment, je me dis qu'heureusement que je suis là… Vous seriez devenus quoi sans moi ? Et d'ailleurs tu pourrais dire au revoir quand tu pars, ou au moins laisser ton fils nous faire un bisou. » Elle embrassa son neveu puis son meilleur ami. Elle rejoint son mari qui la prit dans ses bras.

Harry les regarda, puis sourit. « Si tu n'avais pas été là Mione, perso je pense que je serais entre quatre planches et que notre cher Ronninkins serait un célibataire endurcis… » Il leur sourit une dernière fois avant d'attraper une poignée de poudre de cheminette de la lancer dans le feu. Il cria le terrier avant de sauter dedans à pied joint tout en serrant très fort son fils.

_**§§§**_

Il arriva quelques instants plus tard, sortit ses pieds de l'âtre de la cheminée et dépoussiéra son fils. Il le posa sur la table de la cuisine après avoir lancé un sort pour être sur qu'il ne bougerai pas. Il ouvrit le sac à langer et sortit quelques jouets pour Charly. Il les attrapa rapidement tout content balbutiant quelques syllabes finissant en A.

Molly entendant du bruit dans sa cuisine, descendit l'escalier en trombe. Harry sursauta lorsqu'il entendit sa belle mère crier de peur. Elle arriva à ses coté et souleva son petit fils. Cette dernière réussit même à soulever la table. Elle lâcha le petit bout tout effrayé de l'arrivée de sa grand-mère.

Elle souffla quelques instants avant de se mettre à parler. « Harry, mon chéri, ne me fait plus jamais cela. J'ai eu si peur qu'il tombe. Je… Vous allez bien tous les deux ? Tu as mangé ? Tu as l'air tout pale je vais te faire un thé. Ca ira mieux après. Il faut changer Charly…. »

Harry la coupa dans son élan. « Molly, calmez vous. On va bien. J'ai mangé ces derniers jours, Charly c'est comme toujours goinfré. Il est accroché à la table par un lien magique et quand c'est moi qui le pose, croyez moi, c'est du solide. Et j'allais juste me mettre à le changer. Les cheminées, c'est traître… » Molly le prit dans ses bras et le sera.

« Harry, si tu savais comme je suis inquiète pour vous deux. Tu sais que tu fais parti de mes fils et que rien ne changera cela. Tu sais que la porte t'es grande ouverte. » Harry sourit à sa belle-mère, et enleva le sort de la table. Il attrapa son fils et l'allongeât sur la table après avoir fait apparaître un cousin pour le langer.

« Vous savez que vous et Arthur êtes des parents pour moi. Vous avez toujours été là quand ça n'allait pas. Je divorce avec Ginny, mais pas avec vous. » Il déshabilla son fils. « De plus, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je voudrais avoir la garde de Charly ; mais vous serez toujours ses grands parents donc vous nous verrez toujours. » Il enleva la couche sale et la fit disparaître, il en attrapa une propre. « Enfin si je réussi à obtenir la garde de mon petit ange. » Il nettoya les fesses de son fis alors que Molly évitait de les regarder.

« Harry, je dois te dire quelque chose mon chéri. Ginny ne veut pas que tu ais la garde du petit. Et elle a pris pour cela une très bonne avocate, tu le sais je suppose. Je veux dire. Enfin, tu connais un peu le système sorcier, ce n'est pas toujours comme chez les moldus…et bref… Pour la garde du petit… » Harry lui coupa la parole. Il venait juste de remettre son pantalon à son fils.

«Je sais que je devrais me battre. Mais c'est la seule chose que je sais faire dans la vie. Je dois avouer que devoir affronter Ginny, m'effraie plus que de tuer un mage noir. Enfin, je crois que je serais prêt à tout pour garder Charly. Après tout je ne travaille que très peu enfin, j'ai pas mal de temps libre. Et je peux très facilement élever mon fils… » Alors qu'il prenait Charly dans ses bras, une porte claqua derrière lui.

« Parlons-en justement, Harry, effectivement c'est pas le travail qui t'étouffe mais on fait comment si tu fait une chute de 15 mètres et que tu te retrouves dans le coma ? Je te rappelle que c'est arrivé il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça… Moi au moins, je travaille beaucoup mais c'est moins risqué ! « Charly regarda la personne et tendit automatiquement ses bras vers elle, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Mamamamamamamamamamam…. » Harry recula un peu. Serrant un peu plus son fils contre lui.

« Ginny, ce n'est pas la question. Franchement tu te crois capable de t'occuper de lui alors que tu ne sais pas ce que veux dire le mot week-end. Parfois je me demandais si tu savais ce que voulait dire le mot famille. Des soirs entiers à m'inquiéter pour toi, sans savoir où tu étais. Pour moi je n'appelle pas ça une famille… » Ginny Potter-Weasley ôta sa cape et la posa sur le dos d'une chaise.

« Harry, toi tu ne sais pas ce que c'est tu n'en a jamais eu je te rappelle. Ce qui te plaisait chez moi c'est que tu prennes la mienne pour la tienne. Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas chez toi. Et je sais très bien ce qu'est une famille. Ce n'est pas un endroit ou l'on est jugé en permanence et où l'on écoute qu'un seul avis. Vas t'en. » Molly regarda son petit fils qui commençait à pleurnicher. Elle regarda ensuite l'ancien couple se disputer. Elle sursauta lorsque sa fille demanda à Harry de quitter le terrier sur le champ.

« Ginevra Weasley, je te rappelle que c'est chez moi ici et si Harry veut passer, il passe. Je le considérerais toujours comme mon fils. Maintenant, vous allez vous calmer dehors tous les deux vous pourrez hurler tout ce que vous voulez mais par pitié arrêtez de crier devant ce petit bout. Charly n'est pas un jouet, c'est votre fils et encore un bébé. Je ne pense pas qu'il mérite d'être au milieu de vos disputes. Harry donne le moi, il reste à l'intérieur et vous dehors… Et si vous pouviez me dégnomer le jardin pour vous calmer ça serait gentil. » Molly se planta alors les deux points sur la taille les obligeât à sortir. Elle prit son petit fils des bras d'Harry et le poussa dehors.

_**§§§**_

Cela devait bien faire cinq minutes qu'ils se trouvaient dehors sans ne rien se dire. Harry était assis au pied d'un vieux saule. Ginny faisait les cents pas au milieu du jardin sans regarder une seule fois son mari. Harry soupira une énième fois avant de prendre la parole.

« Tu crois pas qu'on est ridicules ? Je veux dire on est grand non ? On pourrait au moins se parler sans s'engueuler, ta mère a raison. » Ginny s'arrêta et le regarda d'un œil noir.

« C'est pas moi qui ait commencé je te signale. » Harry se cala un peu plus contre l'arbre avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Ca importe vraiment ? Il faut qu'on parle, on a un fils. Il a besoin de nous et je ne crois pas que se déchirer soit vraiment ce qu'on doit faire devant lui. » Elle ricana. « Je ne veux pas dire que nous devons nous remettre ensemble pour lui. Au contraire. Mais je crois que nous devons au moins essayer de nous entendre un minimum pour lui. » Ginny se retourna et contempla le paysage qui s'étendait devant elle.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'on en arriverait là Harry. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'arrive plus à te parler. On devait être trop jeune et on aurait jamais du se marier si vite. Je ne sais pas pourquoi… » Harry se leva et fit quelques pas avant de se rapprocher d'elle.

« Tu regrettes ? » Elle évita son regard en tournant la tête.

« Oui et non. Oui parce qu'on aurait jamais du laisser s'envenimer les choses. Et non parce qu'il y a Charly et tout le reste. Harry, tu sais que j'aurais la garde de Charly. Mais tu le verras autant que tu veux. C'est ton fils… » L'ancien gryffondor regarda le sol quelques instants avant d'inspirer longuement.

« Gin, je sais que tu me le laisserais le voir autant que je le souhaite. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je veux m'occuper de lui. Le consoler quand il a fait cauchemar. Le border, le voir grandir au jour le jour. Le voir devenir un homme… » Il s'interrompit quelques instant réfléchissant à la fin de sa phrase. « Vivre avec lui tout ce que j'ai manqué. Je ne veux rien rater de sa vie. J'aurais aimé qu'on le voie ensemble mais cela ne sera pas le cas. Alors je voulais te dire que je me battrais jusqu'au bout. » Ginny ricana de nouveau.

« Tu n'as aucune chance. Tu vas te battre contre des moulins à vent. J'ai pris une des meilleures avocates en droit familial. Elle ne te laissera pas la garde de Charly, tu sais. Je suis sa mère et dans la loi sorcière c'est ainsi… J'ai sa garde. Enfin je suis sure que Marieta Edgecomb ne se laissera pas devancer par un autre avocat. » Harry fit un petit sourire ironique.

« Bien sur… Enfin je ne crois pas que Draco Malfoy lui laisse énormément de chance de pouvoir te faire obtenir la garde. Tu sais combien il aime montrer les faiblesses des accusés… Enfin, je voulais te dire que tous les papiers sont faits. On se reverra prochainement je pense. Au fait. Tant que je n'ai pas l'ordre de te laisser Charly, je le garde avec moi. » Il s'approcha de sa future ex-femme, l'embrassa sur la joue et reparti vers la maison. Elle n'avait pas encore réagit à l'idée que se soit Malfoy qui défendrait le gryffondor. « Salut Gin. »

Elle se retourna rapidement lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la cuisine se refermer. Elle s'agenouilla dans la pelouse. Elle enfonça ses doigts dans la terre.

« Pas Malfoy… » Elle se releva complètement hallucinée. Elle savait que face à lui il lui faudrait beaucoup de courage pour s'en sortir.

_**§§§**_

Il venait de baigner Charly, de lui donner à manger, de le changer, de le coucher lorsqu'il s'écroula dans le canapé quelques instant. La journée avait été longue. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de souffler. Il fit apparaître un thé brûlant et venait à peine de tremper ses lèvres dedans quand la porte sonna. Il se leva et l'ouvrit. Deux têtes rousses identiques lui sautèrent dessus.

« Harry, on vient voir comment tu vas…

« On a mangé à la maison ce soir

« Et Ginny nous a dit pour le divorcer

« Et on voudrais savoir ce qui t'ai passé par l'esprit…

« Malfoy !

« Oui Malfoy, t'es fou ou tu vends ton âme au diable ? » Harry s'assit dans son canapé et fait apparaître deux autres thés.

« Je veux Charly. C'est le meilleur avocat et c'est tout. Maintenant je sais que votre choix ne se serait pas porté sur lui mais c'est ainsi… » Harry se leva et parti vers la cuisine.

« C'est sur…

« C'est Malfoy…

« C'est Draco Malfoy…

« C'est une horreur ce mec…

« C'est une erreur de chromosome… » Harry se retourna vers les jumeaux.

« C'est le cousin de Sirius ! C'était mon ennemi. Je sais très bien qui est Draco Malfoy ! Et c'est le seul qui puisse me faire obtenir la garde de mon fils. Alors il n'aura certainement jamais votre assentiment mais c'est ainsi… Que ça vous plaise ou non mon avocat est Draco Malfoy parce que c'est le meilleur ! »

Une voie s'éleva de la cheminée. « Jamais, je n'aurais cru t'entendre dire quelque chose comme cela sur moi Potter… Mais j'apprécie… Bien, on doit parler seul à seul. Demain 12H à mon bureau. » Le visage de Draco Malfoy disparu de l'âtre de la cheminée laissant Fred et George sans voix. Malfoy parlait calmement avec Harry et Harry vantait les qualités d'avocat du blond. Ca devenait le monde à l'envers…

* * *

**Bien ce chapitre est désormais terminé. Je vous conseille donc de me laisser une reviews.. ; J'adore lire vos impressions sur un chapitre que j'ai mis plusieurs jours à écrire…**

**Bien sinon après m'avoir laissé une review, vous pouvez toujours changer de site et vous rendre sur www. Fictionpress .com (sans espaces…) ou je sévie depuis quelques jours sous le même nom d'auteur…**

**Voilà Bisous tout le monde Dinoushette qui vous adore…**


	4. savoir choisir ses armes

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Bien tout d'abord désolé du retard j'ai eu des difficultés pour écrire ce chapitre… Enfin le voila avec un jour de retard. Malheureusement l'ayant fini après la date hypothétique de publication et dans l'envie de ne pas trop vous faire languir, je publie ce chapitre sans bétalecture. J'espère donc que vous comprendrez qu'il doit y avoir de nombreuses fautes dans ce chapitre. De plus vu l'Heure… (2H du matin tout de même…) je ne répondrais pas de suite à vos reviews j'espère que vous me comprenez… En tout cas merci de tous vos compliments et encouragements…**

**Titre : **Mon petit mec et moi

**Auteur : **Dinoushette…

**Béta :** ma jumelle d'amour et de date de naissance (si on enlève quelques années à mon grand age avancé… lol) **Vert émeraude.** (JE T'ADORE)

**Couple :** Draco & Harry (encore des hésitations ?)

**Rating : **M pour Yaoi et lemon probables… (Euh plus que probables en fait.)

**Résumé **: une femme, un homme, un divorce, un enfant, une bataille entre les parents… Et l'amour on en fait quoi ? Yaoi drarry. Pas de M-preg. Résumé pourri…

**Disclamer :** Toujours pas JKR…

* * *

**CHP 3 : SAVOIR CHOISIR SES ARMES… ou l'art d'en apprendre le plus possible…**

« Draco, je ne sais pas si c'est très sérieux… » Draco Malfoy regarda froidement son ami de toujours et confrère Blaise Zabini.

« Je ne te demande pas ton avis Blaise. Je sais très bien que c'est une folie que d'avoir accepté mais, tu te rends compte du challenge ? Et j'ai évolué depuis la sixième année… » Blaise soupira pour la cinquantième fois en une dizaine de minutes.

« Draco je sais qu'on est plus en sixième année je sais que Voldemort c'est fini… Mais je sais aussi qui est Harry Potter. Et surtout qui il est pour toi… Et honnêtement je crois que tu as fait une erreur en acceptant de le défendre. Et ce n'est pas une affaire des plus faciles en plus. » Draco sourit quelques instants.

« Tu sais que j'aime la difficulté. Et franchement je t'avoue que je voudrais bien en faire baver à Weaslette. Cette rouquine me sort par les pores de la peau… Et Potter est mon client et c'est tout. Comme je te l'ai dis, j'ai changé et je suis très bien avec Eryan. » Blaise le regarda surprit.

« Je croyais que tu voulais rompre avec lui… » Draco détourna son attention vers la circulation au dehors.

« Tu croyais mal… Bref, je te disais donc que Potter vient pour qu'on discute de son dossier et… »

« Permettre d'abreuver ta curiosité. » le coupa Blaise.

« Oui. Euh Non. Je voudrais avoir un maximum de choses contre Weaslette. J'en ai déjà bien sur mais je vais demander à notre espionne préférée d'agir pour nous. Je veux tout savoir des travers de cette rouquine. Je suis sure que si elle quitte Potter c'est qu'elle le trompe. Enfin. »

« Ne t'investit pas trop… Je commence à te connaître et je ne voudrais pas que tu mélanges vie privée et travail. » Blaise se leva et se dirigeât vers la porte.

« C'est toi qui me dit ça ? Dois-je te rappeler que la jolie petite blonde qui est notre secrétaire dort dans ton lit ? » Blaise fit un regard glacial à son meilleur ami avant de parler d'une voie froide.

« C'est différent. On va se marier je te le rappelle et en plus je ne l'ai pas rencontré au travail. Bref… Fait attention à toi. Si tu me cherches je suis dans mon bureau… » Draco le regarda étrangement, un regard ironique, éclatant d'humour et de sous entendus fort peu discrets.. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je vais travailler sur l'affaire de la vieille folle qui a tenté de transformer ses voisins moldus en nains de jardins. » Blaise leva les yeux aux ciel.

« Une affaire passionnante dit moi… Bon courage. » Blaise sortit sans un mot de plus laissant Draco seul dans son bureau.

Le blond regarda la pendule. 11H57. À tous les coups Potter serait en retard. C'était bien son style d'ailleurs… Draco se leva fit quelques pas dans son bureau avant de s'asseoir dessus, les yeux dans le vague, regardant au travers de la fenêtre un point invisible qu'il était certainement le seul à voir. Il fit apparaître un expresso fumant et le bu d'un trait.

Il était soucieux, plus que ne devrait l'être un garçon de son age. Il paraissait plus âgé, il avait toujours paru plus âgé. Il avait cette gravité propre à ceux qui ont du se battre pour survivre, à ceux qui ont du apprendre trop jeune les réalités de la vie. Il avait cet éclat fataliste dans son regard encore enfantin. Draco Malfoy était un homme étrange, comme tous les sorciers de sa génération en réalité. Il avait les traits d'un homme, il en avait les qualités également, mais son regard était encore empli de souvenirs d'enfance, et cette lueur étrange obscurcissait son regard. Cette lueur de mort, un spectre froid et sans vie qui les suivront certainement toute leur vie. Ils l'avaient tous… Toute une génération assagie par la guerre et qui devait se reconstruire.

Il s'assit à son bureau et remontant machinalement ses manches. Une étrange cicatrice violette ornait son bras gauche. Une cicatrice d'où s'échappait encore de temps à autre une douleur lancinante. Une douleur qui comme en ce moment lui rappellerait toujours le moment ou tout est redevenu calme, quand les cris ont cessés pour laisser place aux larmes mêlées de joie… Une douleur qui lui rappelait sans cesse ses derniers instants. Il se souvenait de tout des bruits des odeurs de la vision horrible du sang. Il se souvenait des sorts des potions utilisées il se souvenait de son acharnement de son épuisement de son combat perdu d'avance qu'il s'évertuait tout de même à mener. Il se souvenait avoir eu peur et froid. Il se souvenait de la pluie et du froid, et enfin il ne finissait que par se rappeler du froid et de la douleur qui le vrillait. Non, jamais il ne pourrait oublier. Il ferma les yeux quelques instant.

On frappa à la porte de son bureau. Il sursauta. Il releva la tête, recomposa un masque d'implacabilité, et indiqua à la personne d'entrer.

« Draco, Potter est là. Tu le reçois maintenant ou je lui demande d'attendre ? » La blonde le regarda quelques instant plutôt soucieuse. Draco regarda l'horloge et sourit quelques instants. Il s'était trompé il était à l'heure, un miracle pour ces gryffondors pourtant.

« Oui, qu'il vienne maintenant. Dit lui d'entrer. Merci. » Julia acquiesça de la tête avant de sortir.

Quelques instants plus tard Potter entrait. Devant lui se trouvait le dernier cri des poussettes. Draco le regarda quelques instants surpris. Mais se retint pourtant de tout commentaire.

« Salut Malfoy. » Draco lui indiqua un des sièges qui se trouvaient en face de son bureau.

Harry posa la poussette dans un coin alors qu'il détachait son fils de sa prison roulante. Le petit Charly fit un grand sourire à la tête inconnue qui le regardait incrédule. Harry s'assit.

« Malfoy, tu vas bien tu n'as pas encore dit un mot. Désolé j'ai du amener mon fils j'ai eu un problème de nurse. » L'homme aux cheveux noirs regarda son vis-à-vis étrangement. Malfoy, regardait le père et le fils ensemble. Il n'avait jamais vu le fils de Potter. Il fallait dire aussi que Potter avait interdit la publication de la moindre petite photo de Charly. Et jusqu'à ce jour cette volonté avait été respectée.

« J'espère que ton fils ne nous empêchera simplement pas de travailler. » Il fit une pose avant de reprendre. « Bref si je t'ai demandé de venir ce midi c'est tout simplement parce qu'hier nous avons principalement parlé administratif, mais malheureusement je ne peux pas te défendre si je n'en sais pas plus sur votre mariage. » Harry le regarda alors qu'il se disait ne surtout pas vouloir parler de ceci aujourd'hui.

L'ancien gryffondor regarda embarrassé sa némesis. « Malfoy, ce n'est pas facile de tout te raconter… Enfin tu sais c'est… » Draco le coupa.

« Ecoute Potter. Ca ne me réjoui pas plus que ça. Mais bon. Je dois le savoir dans tous les cas, enfin si tu veux toujours la garde de ton fils évidement. » Un éclat de tristesse traversa le regard du survivant.

« Evidement que je veux toujours la garde de mon fils. Enfin j'avais simplement espéré que l'on repousserait. Aujourd'hui cela fait 7 ans que je demandais Gin en mariage. Et c'est assez difficile comme ça. » Inconsciemment Harr resserra un peu plus fort son étreinte autour de son fils.

« Potter, je comprend bien que ce n'est pas facile mais il va bien falloir que tu passes au dessus parce que demain se sera autre chose… Enfin j'ai besoin d'éléments, j'ai besoin de connaître mon adversaire. J'ai besoin de connaître les faiblesses de ton ex. J'ai surtout besoin de savoir tout ce qui n'allait pas… Et si tu avais des témoins se serait mieux d'ailleurs. » Harry soupira.

« Je sais bien que tu dois savoir tout ça, mais tout va si vite. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que nous sortions pour la première fois ensemble. Tout se passait très bien entre nous à cette époque, mais lorsqu'il y a eu cet 'accident' en sixième année, » Draco grogna, « Je l'ai quitté. » Draco le regarda étrangement un sourcil relevé ce qui lui valu un éclat de rire de la part de Charly.

« C'est vrai que je quitte toujours mes conquêtes quand ça se passe très bien… » Draco ricana sardoniquement.

Harry essaya de conserver son calme mais face à Malfoy c'était chose impossible pour lui. Il essaya tout de même de pondérer sa réaction. « Oui, nous étions bien ensemble en sixième année. Tout se passait très bien. Je ne sais pas si tu as une seul fois ouvert les yeux sur cette époque mais j'avais un tueur qui voulait ma peau pour pouvoir librement détruire le monde, Je ne voulais qu'il n'arrive rien à mes amis, particulièrement à Ginny. Alors je me suis juré de tout faire pour tuer Voldemort, avant de pouvoir l'aimer de nouveau. »

« Lâchez les petits anges et les petits cœurs… Potter tu es pathétiquement romantique, tu sais… » Harry lui lança un regard noir. « Mais continue je t'en prie, je t'arrêterais si c'est trop gryffondor à mon goût. »

« Bien juste après la chute de Voldemort, je me suis installé quelque temps chez les Weasley pour me reposer. C'est à cette époque là que Ron a demandée Hermione en mariage… » Harry rigola à cette pensée. « Ils n'étaient même pas ensemble, et Ron lui la demandé alors qu'ils s'engueulaient elle lui a demandé s'il blaguait… » Draco soupira. Charly lui se fichait complètement de leur conversation et s'amusait avec ses mains.

« Potter, la vie de la belette et de poupine le lapin ne m'intéresse pas… Ce n'est pas eux qui divorcent. Je veux juste savoir le maximum de chose sur toi et ton ex. » Harry le regarda fatigué de ses remarques incessantes.

« Oui donc j'y venais. Hermione a accepté ils se sont sautés dessus et bon Ginny et moi on s'est regardé étrangement. Le soir après dîner, nous sommes restés faire une partie d'échec et on a discuté. On est resté parlé jusqu'à l'aube on a parlé de tout et de rien. Du passé et je l'ai embrassé devant sa chambre. » Charly rigola dans les bras de son père en voyant Draco de plus en plus dégoûté par ses propos empli de guimauve.

« Vraiment touchant tout ça… Maintenant tu zappes un peu du temps si parfait qu'était votre relation pour en venir au moment ou tout à basculé. » Harry le regarda réellement méchamment.

« Malfoy, J'ai encore le droit de raconter cette histoire de la manière dont je le souhaite. Et de toute manière, tu n'as aucun commentaire à faire. Enfin, je continue. » Charly qui était resté calme pendant tout se temps commençait réellement à s'ennuyer. Il se mit à se contorsionner dans les bras de son père mais ce dernier le tenait bien, il ne réussirait pas à s'évader pour visiter ce bureau à quatre pattes. Dure vie que celle d'un bébé, ne rien pouvoir faire comme on le veut…

« Aco ! Aco ! Aco ! Pa Aco ! » Draco regarda l'enfant excédé. Ce qu'il pouvait trouver ces choses fatigantes. Ils pouvaient être mignon, ou rigolo, mais en réalités elles étaient fatigantes. Et pourquoi diable l'appelait il Aco…

« Potter, fait taire ton fils et pourquoi m'appelle t'il Aco ? » Harry le regarda définitivement exaspéré…

« Il ne t'appelle pas, il me demande son dragon en peluche. Et je ne vais pas le museler pour ton plaisir Malfoy… » Harry le toisa du regard alors qu'il faisait léviter la peluche vers lui. « Bien donc j'en étais à notre deuxième chance. On est resté ensemble quelques temps puis lorsque l'on m'a proposé le poste d'attrapeur chez les canons de Chudley, j'ai accepté et je l'ai demandé en mariage. Nous nous sommes mariées un an plus tard. Deux jours après la première victoire en tournoi des canons. Tout était parfait au début… Puis comme tous les couples je pense, une petite routine s'installe. Ginny ne supportait pas notre routine et elle s'est plus impliquée dans son travail. Je ne la voyais plus trop entre mes entraînements, mes match et son travail, il arrivait qu'on ne se voit qu'un soir par semaine. Mais c'est ainsi… » Harry s'arrêta quelques secondes.

Il regarda son fils le souleva quelques instants et lui sentit sa couche. Malfoy le regarda un peu dégoûté. Harry sembla gêné quelques instant, il regarda Malfoy dans les yeux. « Je suppose que tu n'as pas de table à langer… »

« Potter c'est un cabinet d'avocat pas une nursery. Je n'ai pas de table à langer… » Draco arrêta sa phrase en plein milieu alors qu'il venait de réaliser le sous entendu de cette phrase. « Et n'espère pas changer ton mome sur mon bureau. »

« Il faut que je le change. Je suis vraiment désolé si sa baby-sitter ne pouvait pas le garder ce midi. Bref je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de le changer. » Harry lui fit un regard suppliant.

« Potter n'y songe même pas… Ce bureau est fait d'un bois très rare. C'est une commande unique et je t'avoue que je l'ai payé une petite fortune. Tu ne changeras pas ce petit monstre sur mon bureau… Il faudrait que je le brûle après. » Harry le regarda agacé de sa mauvaise fois.

« Malfoy, je suppose que toi aussi tu as porté des couches à une époque… Alors je suppose que ton père à du te langer aussi. Donc si Lucius Malfoy à langer les couches de son fils, ce dernier peut au moins me laisser changer le mien. Et si il y a un seul problème avec ton bureau je te jure que je t'en repayerai un plus cher et plus rare.» Draco se leva de son bureau.

« Voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas les momes… enfin j'ai pas envie que ça empeste dans mon bureau. Change le qu'on en parle plus. » Draco récupéra les dossiers sur son bureau pour faire de la place pour le petit charly.

Harry attrapa des changes et le langeât rapidement. Il ramassa tout et fit disparaître la couche sale. Il se rassit. Draco ne l'avait pas un seul instant regardé faire. Il était trop occupé à regarder par la fenêtre. Il se retourna enfin et refit apparaître les dossiers sur son bureau. Charly rigola.

« Bien nous en étions ou déjà ? Oui donc des problèmes de couple après votre mariage. » Harry acquiesça.

« Oui, je crois qu'en fait nous étions trop jeune j'avais 20 et elle 19, nous n'étions pas prêt à vivre ensemble je pense. Elle adore son travail et y passait tout son temps. On a vécu comme ceci quelques temps, prêt de trois ans, et pendant la coupe du monde de Quiddich j'ai sélectionné par l'équipe d'Angleterre. Elle est venue avec moi sur demande de son travail. On s'est accordés plus de temps bien que j'avais beaucoup d'entraînements. En rentrant, elle a eu du retard, on a fait un test, elle attendait Charly. J'étais super heureux. J'attendais ça depuis longtemps je lui en parlais depuis deux ans et elle me disais toujours ne pas être prête. Enfin, je me souviens qu'après ce test tout à commencer à s'aggraver entre nous. Elle ne voulait pas trop d'un enfant. Elle s'imaginait qu'a partir du moment ou on aurait un bébé elle en aurait un autre très vite puis encore un autre. Je sais qu'elle n'aimait pas être la dernière de sa fratrie. Elle voulait avorter et moi je voulais le garder. Elle a fini par céder. Sa grossesse sur le plan médical c'est très bien passé, elle était très heureuse d'être enceinte. Je sais que malgré ses réticences elle adorait cette petite vie en elle. Entre nous, il y avait de plus en plus de tension, nous nous disputions à longueur de temps, et je la laissais toujours avoir le dernier mot. C'est normal. Elle portait mon enfant. Puis quand Charly est né, on s'est séparés un peu plus. » Harry ferma les yeux pour faire le vide en lui. Reparler de sa vie avec Ginny lui faisait si mal.

« En gros, elle voulait pas d'enfant… Ca ne m'étonne pas d'elle. Elle est égoïste. » Draco regarda le petit bout, et lui sourit. Ce dernier lui sourit en retour.

« Ouai enfin elle l'aime mais moi j'avais plus ma place. Elle s'est vite mise à retravailler, énormément. Je lui l'ai reproché et elle ne l'a pas supporté puis la suite tu la devine. » Draco rigola.

« Me dit pas, tu as du dormir dans la chambre d'ami, puis un jour, elle a craqué et à décidé de partir. Te voir au petit déjeuner la dérangeait de trop… Normal je la comprends. » Charly regarda méchamment Draco. Il ferma ses petits yeux quelques instants avant de les rouvrir. Quelques dossiers s'envolèrent voltigèrent dans les airs avant de s'écraser lamentablement par terre.

Harry sembla désolé et fixa son fils quelques instants. « Charly ! »

« Potter n'accuse pas ton fils des choses que tu commets. Et faire voler des dossiers est vraiment mais vraiment puéril. » Draco regarda ses dossiers par terre. « Franchement tu fais chier Potter, tu viens avec ton mome et tu t'installe tu fais voler mes dossiers… » Draco commençait réellement à s'énerver.

Charly regarda son papa et rigola. Il frappa dans ses mains et immédiatement les dossiers se remirent à voler dans les airs avant d'atterrir sur les divers meubles.

Draco regarda le bébé atterré. « Mais il a quoi dix mois un peu moins, non ? »

« Il s'amuse beaucoup avec ses pouvoirs. » Draco leva les yeux au ciel alors que la pochette d'un gros dossier se posa sur sa tête.

« JULIA ! » la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Maître Malfoy, vous m'avez demandés ? » Elle éclata de rire en voyant Draco une pochette sur la tête et son bureau en vrai champs de bataille. Il se leva fit le tour de son bureau et regarda d'un regard d'argent en fusion la jeune femme qui comprit bien vite que pour sa sûreté elle devrait accepter ce que voudrait son patron et ami.

« Oui, tu peux t'occuper de ce petit sorcier ? Merci. Il faut que je parle avec son père… » Il attrapa Charly des bras de son père et le refourguât à la jeune femme. Il la fit reculer et claqua la porte. « Potter, que se soit bien clair, d'une tu n'amène plus ton fils ici, de deux tu vas lui faire prendre des cours de magie ou la brider parce que ce n'est pas vivable et de trois, C'est quoi ce bordel ? » Harry le regarda éberlué.

« Malfoy mon fils à 8 mois, il est pas con et il cherche à tester ses pouvoirs, brider ses pouvoirs serait ridicule. Ce bordel c'est ce que vivent quotidiennement les parents d'enfants sorciers qui montrent tôt leurs pouvoirs. Et enfin, je ne souhaitais pas emmener mon fils, seulement tu ne confies pas un bébé à n'importe qui, surtout en demande de divorce. Ginny n'hésiterais pas à m'attaquer là-dessus. » Draco regarda son bureau désespéré, il attrapa sa baguette et d'un sort muet fit tout reprendre place comme avant. Il retourna s'asseoir à sa place.

« Bon, revenons en au sujet principal de notre entrevue. Si je t'ai demandé de venir c'était principalement pour avoir ton assentiment sur une chose. En fait j'avoue que je voulais également connaître les grandes lignes de votre relation mais il y a autre chose. Donc, je ne sais pas si tu connais ma façon d'agir dans les affaires que je défends. Mon plus grand atout est de chercher les faiblesses de mes adversaires. » Harry rigola amèrement.

« Tu l'as toujours fait… » Draco soupira définitivement exaspéré. Il continua tout de même.

« Bien sur je ne peux pas e faire moi-même, j'ai trop de travail pour cela. J'ai donc besoin de ta permission pour envoyer ma meilleure espionne pour en connaître plus sur Weasley. En fait elle est très discrète et je suis sur qu'Ivy en apprendra plus sur Ginny que toi-même tu n'en savais en cinq années de mariage. » Il regarda l'homme en face de lui posant une question implicite sur la permission de le faire. Harry hésita quelques instants.

« Je ne sais pas si faire suivre une espionne internationale soit réellement aisé. » Draco sourit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

« De toute manière je ne sais pas si c'est très moral de le faire. »Draco le regarda atterré.

« Potter, si on attaque pas sur le petit truc qui fait mal, tu n'auras jamais la garde de ton fils. »

« Bien c'est d'accord. » Harry acceptait à contre coup, mais il serait prêt à tout accepter pour le bien de Charly.

« Je vais donc envoyer Ivy, c'est la meilleure je te le jure. Bien je pense que c'est tout pour le moment. Je te contacterais quand j'en aurais besoin. » Draco se leva et se dirigeât vers la porte. Harry fit de même après avoir récupéré ses affaires.

« Merci Malfoy. Je veux dire, tu fais tout pour que je garde mon fils, je sais que ça doit être difficile pour toi de me défendre, enfin on ne s'est jamais appréciés. Alors merci de ce que tu fais. » Draco sourit franchement. Un magnifique sourire qu'Harry n'avait encore jamais vu et il devait avouer que ce sourire lui allait mieux que le masque froid qu'il portait habituellement.

« C'est normal, a ta place, j'aurais fait la même chose. » Il ouvrit la porte et l'invita à sortir de son bureau. Dans le hall ils cherchèrent Julia et Charly des yeux et ne trouvèrent personne, puis ils entendirent des rires s'élever d'un bureau des rires d'enfants. Harry se dirigeât naturellement vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

Blaise Zabini se trouvait à quatre pattes par terre avec sur le dos le petit Charly bien accroché par des liens magiques. Julia elle, regardait la scène des étoiles plein les yeux. Lorsqu'elle aperçu Draco, elle attrapa Charly. Blaise se leva et regarda le seul gryffondor de la pièce.

« Potter. Ton fils est très mignon. » Il se rhabilla et sortit dignement de la pièce. Draco regarda son collègue sortir de la pièce. Julia rendit son fils à Harry qui l'attacha dans sa poussette. Il se dirigeât vers la porte.

« A bientôt Malfoy. Mademoiselle. » Il sortit.

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte d'entrée, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur quelqu'un qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir.

« Potter. » Une voix froide et claquante. Des yeux onyx. Une stature reconnaissable.

« Directeur Snape. » Ce dernier se poussa légèrement et le laissa sortir. Sans un mot de plus, Harry rejoint la rue. Il fit quelques pas avant de transplanner chez eux.

* * *

**Voilà chapitre terminé… J'espère que ça vous a plu (reviews please…) **

**En tout cas, je tenais à vous dire que les chapitres seront peut-être un peu plus espacés désormais… (désolé) Mais ne vous inquiétez pas j'essaierai de ne pas trop espacer non plus !**

**Bien je vous laisse bisous tout le monde **

**Merci de m'avoir lue.**

**Dinoushette…**


	5. savoir oublier les préjugés

**Salut tout le monde… merci… un grand merci pour l'intérêt que vous portez à cette fic… D'ailleurs ceux qui me laissent des reviews anonyme laissez moi une adresse mail que je vous réponde… Enfin un réel merci…**

**Titre : **Mon petit mec et moi

**Auteur : **Dinoushette…

**Béta :** ma jumelle d'amour et de date de naissance (si on enlève quelques années à mon grand age avancé… lol) **Vert émeraude.** (JE T'ADORE)

**Couple :** Draco & Harry (encore des hésitations ?) (donc YAOI donc Homosexualité donc homophobe y'a la croix rouge en haut pour vous!)

**Rating : **M pour Yaoi et lemon probables… (Euh beaucoup plus que probables en fait.)

**Résumé **: une femme, un homme, un divorce, un enfant, une bataille entre les parents… Et l'amour on en fait quoi ? Yaoi drarry. Pas de M-preg. Résumé pourri…

**Disclamer :** Toujours pas JKR…

* * *

**CHP 4 : SAVOIR OUBLIER LES PREJUGES… **

Il court dans le froid de ce mois de décembre, la neige tombe sur lui, il est fatigué. Il voudrait s'arrêter mais ne peux pas ; s'il s'arrête, ils mourront tous.

Il sait qu'il est là. Il le sent.

Chaque respiration le brûle de plus en plus. Un manoir se dessine au loin, il se sent soulagé. Il accélère le rythme de sa course.

Il ne doit pas s'arrêter pas maintenant. Ses sens sont à fleur de peau, tout comme sa magie. Il courre trop vite pour un humain. Sa magie le fait aller vite… Très vite.

Il arrive enfin devant les grilles entrouvertes d'un vieux manoir en ruine… Il ouvrit une besace en cuir qu'il portait autour de sa taille et attrapa une bouteille de potion régénérante et l'avala d'un trait.

Il attendit quelques secondes devant la grille à l'affût du moindre bruit. Il n'entendit rien pas même un crissement de pas dans la neige fraîchement tombée. Il poussa la grille.

Elle émit un cri strident. Il avançant doucement dans la propriété. La baguette à la main, complètement sur ses gardes.

Il avait un masque froid, une douleur significative dans le regard. Il avait malgré tout un regard déterminé. Mis à part son visage il était entièrement caché par sa cape de voyage. Il entendit un bruit à ses cotés. Il n'y prêta aucune attention. Il avait reconnu l'aura qui le suivait depuis fort longtemps. Il se contenta de soupirer. Il se rapprocha de l'autre et se pencha à son oreille avant de lui parler tout doucement dans un son inaudible pour les autres.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas me suivre. Je ne veux pas me reprocher ta mort par-dessus le reste. Vas t'en, tant que tu le peux encore. Je le ferais seul. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. » La personne en question ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux. Il avançât vers le manoir sans se soucier des paroles de l'autre personne.

Il arriva même le premier devant la grande porte de la battisse en ruine. Il attendit l'autre avant d'ouvrir la porte et c'est ensemble qu'ils franchirent le seuil.

Ils avancèrent parmis des dédales de couloirs sombres dont certains montraient le ciel, laissant les flocons de neige envahir les couloirs. Le plus petit des deux hommes savait parfaitement où il devait aller. Le grand savait parfaitement que dès qu'il le trouverait, ses sbires le rejoindraient. Heureusement, il n'avait qu'un geste à faire et tout le monde les rejoindrait également.

Ils arrivèrent devant une pièce à la porte entrouverte. Un homme ou ce qu'il paraissait être se trouvait dans un fauteuil en velours vert. Il se trouvait devant la cheminée, cette dernière était éteinte.

Le plus petit fit signe à l'autre de le laisser entrer seul. L'autre resta faire le guet.

Il pénétra dans la pièce. L'homme ne se retourna pas, mais se mit à parler.

« Harry, sais-tu ce que représente ce manoir pour moi ? » Le jeune homme s'approcha un peu plus de la forme assise.

« Non, j'imagine qu'elle représente autant pour vous que Godric's Hollow pour moi. Rien si ce n'est un tombeau. »

« Tu te trompes Harry. Rien, si ce n'est ton tombeau. » Harry ri doucement.

« Je ne suis plus l'étudiant malingre. Ne croyez pas qu'il sera facile de me battre. Depuis que Dumbledore n'est plus là pour m'en venir en aide, j'ai développé des capacités que vous n'imaginez même pas atteindre un jour. Je suis celui qui a survécut à un Avada Kedavra. Je pourrais survivre à d'autres. Même sans ma mère pour me protéger. Maintenant vous avez le choix soit je vous tue maintenant sans personne pour y assister, soit on convoque tout le monde et vous mourrez dans une boucherie où l'odeur du sang nous rappellera toute notre vie durant combien de mort nous devrons pleurer… » Un rire sinistre s'éleva dans la pièce un rire qui vous glace le sang et qui vous fait frissonner comme jamais. Un rire plus effrayant que le passage de détraqueurs, le rire dément du lord noir.

Mais Harry ne frissonna pas, il ne réagit pas à se rire démoniaque. Voldemort prit la parole.

« Potter, dans ce cas, tu n'aurais pas du venir accompagner. Me craints tu tant que cela ? Tu as besoin des couards et des peureux pour t'aider ? » Il s'arrêta quelques instants, Il inspira profondément l'air humant chaque fragrances des deux corps qui se trouvaient avec lui dans cette battisse. « Tu as fait un bon choix pourtant. Malfoy. Il a fallu qu'il te suive alors que dans mes rangs ses facultés auraient étés tellement plus utiles. Il aurait été un de mes meilleurs mangemorts. » Sa voix se fit plus amère et froide alors qu'il avançait dans ses élucubrations. « Tout comme Severus, il a suivi effrontement Dumbledore et j'ai cru en son allégeance. Je veux qu'ils soient tous là et qu'ils meurent tous de ma main après que je t'aurais tué petit Harry… » L'homme serpentesque se leva et se dirigeât vers le brun.

Sans que ce dernier ne puisse faire un seul mouvement, le lord s'approchait de lui, trop prêt. Il s'approchait, baguette à la main. Harry commençait à sentir des picotements dans sa cicatrice. Elle commençait à rougir fortement. Voldemort s'approcha encore un peu plus et du bout de sa baguette appuya sur la cicatrice. Harry eut l'impression que sa boite crânienne implosait. Il tomba à terre sous la douleur alors qu'autours de lui arrivait, par petits groupes, des mangemorts, tous encapuchonnés et masqués.

Harry se releva rapidement et se mit sur ses gardes.

Draco de l'autre coté de la porte observait la scène attentivement attendant le moindre fait suspect pour appeler des renforts. Lorsque Voldemort se leva, il saisi la plume de phoenix dans sa main et la fit brûler d'un sort. Alors que le survivant se trouvait encore à terre, plusieurs membres de l'ordre arrivèrent en silence derrière le jeune blond. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce alors que les mangemorts encerclaient l'ancien gryffondor.

Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit, tout était ralenti, les sorts semblaient se figer avant de reprendre leur course pour s'écraser en pleine poitrine de l'adversaire pour le tuer ou le blesser. Rien ni personne n'avait été épargné, la pièce n'était plus que sang, les affrontements se poursuivaient même à l'extérieur teintant la neige d'un rouge sang. Et l'odeur du sang mêlé à celle de la mort.

Harry, lui se tenait face à Voldemort. Il le regardait dans les yeux. Ses pupilles rouges étaient vides d'émotion. Ils ne parlaient pas, ils respiraient à peine. Ils évitaient les sorts de l'un et de l'autre. Les deux ennemis n'étaient plus que magie pure. Les baguettes ne marchaient même plus et ils se battaient à coups de boule d'énergie.

Alors qu'Harry sentait ses forces faiblir, il remarqua quelque chose de particulier sur la peau de Voldemort, dans son dos… Il s'arrangeât pour se trouver derrière lui et étudier le tatouage. Puis se fut le déclic dans sa tête.

Il se mit à courir le plus vite qu'il pu et lançant des sorts d'une main au passage de mangemorts voulant le ralentir ou le tuer.

Il arriva enfin à la hauteur de l'ancien serpentard. Il se rapprocha de lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Sans un seul mot, le blond comprit. Il acquiesça. Il releva sa manche.

Le brun le regarda une dernière fois dans les yeux et lui prit la main. Ils firent le vide en eux.

« AVADA KEDAVRA. » Le sort avait été jeté. Les mangemorts s'écroulèrent à terre. Voldemort également. Il suffoquait. Il gémissait et se contorsionnait. Il regarda une dernière fois Harry. Dans ce regard Harry comprit que tout était fini. Que tout était réellement fini. Le lord des ténèbres était mort. Le jeune Gryffondor venait de le détruire en défaisant le lien avec ses mangemorts. En visant la marque de Draco, il avait simplement visé Voldemort en détournant son attention. Il était heureux. Simplement heureux.

_**§§§**_

Il se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. « DRACO ! »

Il était en sueur et essoufflé. Il regarda la pièce et se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans son lit. Simplement dans son lit. Il regarda le réveil posé sur sa table de chevet. 2H37. Il venait de refaire ce cauchemar, toujours le même cauchemar.

Enfin ce n'était pas un cauchemar, il revivait la nuit ce qu'il avait déjà vécu il y a bien longtemps. Il se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il regarda au dehors quelques instants avant de conjurer un verre de rhum ambré. Il le sirota en regardant le voile de la nuit sur la ville.

Il resta longuement dans ses pensées torturées. Il n'était plus totalement ici, un peu ailleurs comme tous les soirs où il faisait se rêve… Il termina sa boisson et fit disparaître le verre. Il se passa la main sur le visage et sembla réaliser quelque chose.

« Il me faisait entièrement confiance. Qu'est ce que tu me caches Malfoy… »

Ce soir là Harry ne pu se rendormir. Il tourna et vira dans son lit.

Et si tout avait été différent. Et si Draco n'avait pas survécut. S'il l'avait tué…

Il s'en voulu de l'égoïsme dont il avait fait preuve. Il venait de se rendre compte que Malfoy était prêt à donner sa vie pour la paix, et lui ? Et lui, il l'aurait fait évidement même si mourir signifiait la victoire de Voldemort.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry Potter se dit qu'en fait, Draco Malfoy n'était pas un si grand connard que ça…

Il n'arrivait pas à chasser de sa tête l'image d'un Malfoy mort. Il tenta plusieurs fois de se rendormir, sans succès. Il finit par abandonner l'idée de se rendormir.

Lorsque le petit Charly se réveilla, Harry avait rangé et nettoyé quasiment toute la maison, avait pu faire 127 pompes et aurait volontiers été faire un footing dans les rues sombres de son quartier si son fils n'avait pas du rester seul.

Il le leva, le changeât, le fit manger, le lava, l'habilla, le fit un peu jouer dans un parc improvisé pendant qu'il s'habillait lui-même.

Deux heures après le début de ces opérations, le père et le fils étaient prêts beau, adorable et sentaient délicieusement bon. C'est ainsi qu'en ce samedi matin, un des plus beau de cet mi saison, ils se rendirent au terrier pour fêter les 5 ans de Laurianne Gabrielle Weasley. Harry décida de s'y rendre par un des moyens des plus moldus et des plus calmes qui existent : la voiture.

Il attacha son fils avant de prendre le volant, de conduire jusqu'à la maison de ses beaux parents.

Une ambiance bonne enfant régnait sur la campagne et dans le véhicule. Les oiseaux sifflaient leur douce musique au plus grand plaisir de Charly qui lui gazouillait en suçant ses pieds… Harry lui s'amusait plus que jamais. Ils arrivèrent une heure après au village de Loutry Sainte Chaspoule qu'ils traversèrent rapidement avant de se garer dans la cour devant la maison.

Il n'eut pas le temps de couper le moteur qu'Arthur se trouvait déjà devant lui. Il descendit de voiture.

« Harry, quel plaisir de te voir. » Arthur semblait gêné et lançait de nombreux coups d'œil vers la maison. Harry le regarda surprit. Une lueur d'inquiétude régnait au fond de ses grands yeux bleus.

« Je vois ça… Comment allez vous ? » Arthur sera Harry dans ses bras en lui répondant.

« Bien parfaitement bien. Et mon petit fils ? » Il se pencha vers la vitre de la voiture et se mit à faire des signes à son petit fils. Harry contourna la voiture et ouvrit la portière. Il détacha son fils qui tendit les bras vers son grand père, que ce dernier s'empressa de prendre. Arthur se retourna une dernière fois vers la maison, alors qu'Harry attrapait les affaires de Charly dans le coffre.

Ce dernier remarquant un comportement réellement étrange finit par lui demander. « Arthur, que se passe t'il à l'intérieur ? On vous a envoyé en éclaireur ? » Arthur acquiesça. « Je vois. Elle est là n'est ce pas ? » Il avançât rapidement vers le terrier sans attendre de réponse du patriarche Weasley.

Alors qu'il fit un pas dans la cuisine une tête rousse s'approcha de lui passablement énervée. Tout le monde les regarda étonnés.

« Je viens de recevoir une lettre de ton avocat Potter. Tu me dégouttes. Quand tu m'as dit que ton avocat était Malfoy, je me suis dit que tu rigolais mais non. Comment as-tu pu prendre ce connard fini ? Franchement, tu es répugnant. Tu ne mérites même pas la garde de Charly… » Elle s'arrêta et reprit son souffle. « En fait, tu es comme tous les autres, tu es un connard toi aussi et j'en ai marre de te voir toujours dans le coin. Tu n'es pas chez toi et… Je ne suis même pas sure que Charly soit ton fils ! » Harry qui s'évertuait à ne pas répondre ne put s'empêcher à ces mots d'élever sa main dans les airs qui retomba lourde, puissante, douloureuse, brûlante, sur la jour parsemée de taches de son de la rousse.

Pendant quelques instants personne ne bougeât et le bruit de cette claque résonnât sur tous les murs de la maison. Harry sortit de la pièce, prit Charly des bras d'Arthur alors qu'il venait de repasser la porte et retourna à la voiture.

« Mon chéri, ta mère est folle. » Il l'accrocha dans la voiture et fit le chemin inverse jusqu'à leur maison.

Bill fut le premier à réagir mais n'eut pas le temps d'attendre la voiture avant qu'Harry ne démarre. Il ralentit sa course puis fit demi tour alors que les jumeaux le suivait de près. Il regarda ses frères.

« Elle dépasse les bornes. On va lui remettre les pendules à l'heure. » Ils entrèrent dans la maison pour trouver leur sœur attablée dans la cuisine, une poche de glace sur la joue. Hermione était assise en face et la regardait méchamment, Ron était adossé devant une des fenêtres, regardant partout sauf sa sœur. Bill passa derrière Hermione et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Il commença les hostilités.

« Tu me déçois. Tu es quoi ! Ma petite sœur ou une pute ! » Tu le monde se tourna outré vers le plus âgé de la fratrie. « Franchement, jamais je n'aurais cru que tu aurais pu sortir une chose si infâme à quelqu'un. » Il regarda la table et soupira. Les jumeaux en profitèrent pour prendre la parole.

« Tu sais, tu n'es pas la seule qui éprouve des sentiments…

« Harry mérite mieux…

« Mieux que toi…

« Retourne à ton travail.

« Il s'occuperas de son fils. »Elle fixa George à moins que ce ne fût Fred d'un regard noir. Puis voulant revenir sur son point de départ à savoir un point dans le vague entre l'horloge magique et une porte, elle croisa le regard blessé d'Hermione.

Bien qu'elle n'en pensât pas moins cette dernière ne dit rien. Une voix s'éleva d'un coin de la pièce. Ron, assis dans un fauteuil complètement défoncé regarda sa sœur au travers de la pièce, une voix haineuse sortait de sa bouche.

« A partir de maintenant, tu peux considérer que tu n'es plus ma sœur » Il se leva attrapa une poignée de poudre de cheminette, la lança et sauta dans les flammes.

_**§§§**_

Harry se gara difficilement dans le quartier de Londres ou il se rendait. Il trouva une place malgré tout et sortit de la voiture. Il prit son fils et le mit dans la poussette. Il verrouilla la voiture.

Il marcha quelques minutes, regardant un immeuble il vérifia un nom plaque. Il sonna et on le fit entrer. Il monta grâce à l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage. Il sonna. On lui ouvrit.

« Malfoy, j'ai un gros problème. Je dois te parler… »

* * *

Fin du chapitre ! 

Moi cruelle ? Non… enfin peut-être un peu…

Allez vos impressions par review et un prochain chapitre très vite ! Promis !

Bisous Dinoushette


	6. savoir montrer ses faiblesses

**Hello everybody… Je crois savoir que la suite était attendue non ? bref bonne lecture…**

**Titre : **Mon petit mec et moi

**Auteur : **Dinoushette…

**Béta :** ma jumelle d'amour et de date de naissance (si on enlève quelques années à mon grand age avancé… lol) **Vert émeraude.** (JE T'ADORE)

**Couple :** Draco & Harry (encore des hésitations ?)

**Rating : **M pour Yaoi et lemon probables… (Euh beaucoup plus que probables en fait.)

**Résumé **: une femme, un homme, un divorce, un enfant, une bataille entre les parents… Et l'amour on en fait quoi ? Yaoi drarry. Pas de M-preg. Résumé pourri…

**Disclamer :** Toujours pas JKR…

* * *

**CHP 5 : SAVOIR MONTRER SES FAIBLESSES…**

_Il marcha quelques minutes regarda un immeuble, vérifia un nom sur une plaque d'immeuble. Il sonna on le fit entrer. Il monta grâce à l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage. Il sonna. On lui ouvrit._

_« Malfoy, j'ai un gros problème. Je dois te parler… »_

Le blond le dévisageât quelques instants, un sourcil interrogateur. Visiblement ce n'était pas lui qu'il attendait. Il allait lui dire de partir mais devant l'air paniqué de Potter, il le laissa entrer.

« Je suppose que je serais maltraité par la belette, si je ne te laisse pas entrer. Enfin je dois tout de même te dire que je suis en week-end et que je ne consulte pas chez moi. Et surtout, je ne suis pas un psy mais ton avocat. Bref que puis-je pour toi, quel est ton problème ? » Le brun semblait prêt à craquer. Il ne voulait pas craquer ici mais les dernières paroles de Ginny se répétaient en boucle dans sa tête.

Draco regarda le petit Charly dans sa poussette, il semblait avoir pleuré, et s'être calmé tout seul. Ses petites joues étaient encore humides et son petit pull était mouillé au niveau du col.

Harry quand à lui restait muet et devant cette torpeur, Draco ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Aider Potter, le mettre à la porte ? Devant son état, il était clair qu'il valait mieux qu'il parle avec lui.

La sonnette de la porte troubla leur silence faisant sursauter le bébé, son père restant entièrement dans ses pensées. Draco ouvrit. Blaise se trouvait sur le pas de la porte avec Julia. Il allait dire bonjour à son meilleur ami lorsqu'il aperçut Harry dans l'entrée. Il regarda son ami entre reproche et interrogation avant d'entrer. Il ne dit rien et laissa entrer sa fiancée.

La jeune femme les regarda surpris et avant que qui que se soit ne parle tentant d'expliquer voire même tout simplement de comprendre la situation, elle prit Harry dans ses bras. Une étreinte rassurante et maternelle. Il finit par craquer, il pleura devant eux sans retenue. La jeune femme lui caressait lentement la nuque pour le rassurer. Blaise posa une main sur son épaule mais resta silencieux. Bizarrement, ils se sentaient tous mal de le voir craquer ainsi, surtout devant eux.

Harry se calma rapidement. Ils se regardèrent un peu gênés. Blaise jeta un coup d'œil vers le bébé.

« On vous laisse discuter. On s'occupe du bébé. » Il le détacha de son entrave de tissus et le prit dans ses bras avant de se diriger vers le salon.

Draco se retourna vers Harry. « Suis moi Potter. On sera mieux dans la cuisine que dans l'entrée. »

Draco le dirigeât dans son appartement. Il entra dans une pièce d'où se dégageait une odeur très agréable de poulet rôti. Quelqu'un s'affairait autour du fourneau.

Harry n'avait jamais vu cet homme, pas même dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il était grand, musclé, brun. Harry ne vit pas la couleur de ses yeux. L'homme regarda Draco surpris de la présence de cet inconnu dans la cuisine grand standing de cet appartement tout autant luxueux.

« Eryan, tu peux nous laisser seuls ? Blaise et Julia sont dans le salon. Je vais discuter un peu seul avec Potter. » Eryan regarda Draco plutôt étrangement. Un air de reproche teintait ses yeux clairs. Il semblait déçu. Il s'éloigna silencieusement de la cuisine.

Harry remarqua néanmoins que Draco avait regardé partout sauf dans les yeux du jeune homme. Draco ferma la porte d'un revers de la main. Il avait probablement dû la sceller d'un sort de silence également. Il avançât jusqu'au plan de travail et s'assit sur ce dernier.

« Bien qu'est ce qui se passe de si important. » Draco essayait tant bien que mal de conserver son ton froid. Harry renifla malgré lui.

« Je suis désolé de te déranger ainsi mais tu es le seul à qui je voulais parler. Je reviens du terrier. J'ai vu Ginny et… » Harry se tu, une boule douloureuse se formant dans sa gorge, il ne pouvait plus parler. Draco ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes lui laissant le temps de trouver ses mots. Les yeux vert émeraude se remplirent de nouveau de larmes. Draco comprit de lui-même que leur entrevue ne s'était pas des mieux passée.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Harry ? » La voie de Draco se brisa sur les deux syllabes de ce prénom. Harry regarda Draco dans les yeux. Le blond pouvait ressentir toute la haine et tous les doutes du brun. Il semblait complètement perdu et apeuré. « On en reparles plus tard si tu veux. Je… »

« NON ! » Harry lui coupa la parole dans un cri douloureux. Il regarda Draco et saisit sa baguette. Ce dernier avala sa salive dans un petit raclement de gorge inquiet ; mais il avait ce regard, ce regard, le même que lors de la bataille, il lui faisait entièrement confiance. Harry se sentit légèrement trembler. Il se plaça devant draco. Les yeux verts ancrés dans les yeux gris…

Harry, le bout de sa baguette sur le front de draco alors qu'il plaçait le manche contre le sien. Il ferma les yeux. Draco se sentit aspiré en avant, il ferma les yeux à son tour.

Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, il se trouvait dans un jardin. Le soleil frappait fort et il était ébloui. Une voiture noire venait de se garer dans la cour d'une maison.

La maison était grande et biscornue. Un homme sortit en courant de la maison pour rejoindre la voiture.

Il s'approcha doucement. Mais vit un jeune Homme monter rapidement vers la maison après avoir donné un bébé à l'autre homme. Il les avait bien sur reconnus depuis longtemps. Harry courrait vers la maison et Arthur lui s'efforcer de demander à Harry de ne pas entrer. Ce dernier entra tout de même.

Draco pressa le pas et entra dans la maison avant que la porte ne se ferme.

Quasiment tous les Weasley étaient là. Ginny sauta sur le brun, une lueur machiavélique dans le regard. Elle était au bord de l'explosion. Elle gesticulait dans tous les sens et hurlait sur Harry.

Le gryffondor restait complètement muet jusqu'à une phrase, une phrase que Draco redoutait d'entendre lui aussi.

Il regrettait que ce ne soit qu'un souvenir il aurait bien voulu montrer à la rousse combien il était énervé lui aussi mais le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs agit complètement dans le sens de ses pensées lorsqu'une claque magistrale se fit entendre. Bizarrement le blond n'aurait pas aimé être à la place de la rousse vu la puissance de cette main.

Il eut juste le temps de voir le jeune homme s'enfuir avant de se sentir happé en arrière.

Il se trouvait de nouveau dans sa cuisine. Harry en face de lui les yeux humides.

Draco le regarda désolé. « On va trouver un moyen de faire jouer ça en notre faveur. Il est clair que Charly est ton fils et… » Les mots de Draco moururent dans sa gorge. Il reprit sa respiration et se calma. « Donc on va effectuer un test de reconnaissance de magie. Ca va nous permettre de savoir si les pouvoirs des Potter coule dans ses veines et comme se sera le cas… ce qu'elle t'a dit va largement jouer en sa défaveur. » Harry acquiesça.

Il était troublé et tourmenté. Bien sur Ginny et ses folies l'obnubilait mais le regard de Draco, ce regard confiant et sur le troublait encore plus.

« Ouai tu dois avoir raison. Ce n'est pas possible qu'il ne soit pas mon fils. Il ressemble trop à mon père. » Draco sourit.

« Exactement, ne te laisse pas abattre ; elle va tout faire pour que tu sois le plus déstabilisé possible. Elle ne veut pas te faire de cadeaux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle t'en veut autant. Enfin au moins maintenant tu sais qu'elle ne t'a pas été fidèle et loyale. » Harry rigola amèrement. « Et je le lui ferais payer de son droit de garde. Elle avait le moyen d'avoir le pouvoir mais elle vient d'abaisser la mauvaise carte. Elle a complètement oublié qui tu étais. » La voix de Draco se faisait plus forte presque glorifiant, enfin Harry le ressentait ainsi. Inconsciemment Draco passa sa main droite sur son avant bras gauche. Sa manche se souleva légèrement laissant apparaître l'horrible cicatrice qui ornait son bras. Les yeux d'Harry ne purent s'empêcher de se poser dessus.

« Ca fait mal ? » Il avait parlé à voix haute sans le vouloir. Il se rendit compte de son erreur et se mit à rougir. Le blond le regarda surpris se demandant si le survivant avait posé cette question par curiosité ou par intérêt.

Il descendit immédiatement sa manche mais Harry se saisi de son bras et en releva la manche regardant la cicatrice qu'il avait infligé à cette peau diaphane autrefois parfaite. Il renouvela sa question.

Draco évitait par tous les moyens possible de réponde mais également de regarder Potter, de sentir ses mains sur son avant bras. Il ne devait pas oublier que s'était un client et que même si Potter lui faisait des avances poussées, il se devait de refuser, et de toute manière Potter était hétérosexuel et inaccessible, et père de famille… mais terriblement Potter…

Harry passa son pouce à un endroit ou la cicatrice était plus marquée. Draco frissonna ou était-ce de la douleur. Il retira sa main.

« De temps en temps. » Un murmure, un souffle si peu articulé qu'Harry avait eu du mal à entendre.

« Pardon ? » Draco regarda ses pieds, puis le plafond, récupéra son bras et parti vers la fenêtre. Il fit apparaître une cigarette et un cendrier avant d'ouvrir cette dernière.

« J'ai mal de temps en temps. Mais beaucoup moins qu'il y a quelques temps la douleur s'estompe au fur et à mesure des jours qui défilent. Par moment, j'ai l'impression que tout ceci date d'une éternité et quelques instants après que c'était hier. Mais je ne regrette rien. » Harry sourit légèrement.

« Merci. » Le blond retourna. Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait ce merci. Le brun devant l'air étonné du blond continua sa phrase. « Oui, merci de m'avoir fait confiance. Si ça n'avait pas marché tu serais… »Il ne put finir sa phrase mais Draco le fit à sa place.

« Mort ? Je sais, mais je devais le faire. Pas pour moi bien sur, mais pour tous les autres. Je ne voulais pas que nos enfants vivent et connaissent la terreur dans laquelle nous étions. Je sais que j'ai choisi le bon camps à la dernière minute, mais je devais sauver ma mère des griffes de Voldemort après l'erreur de mon père, et me sauver moi également. Je suis profondément désolé de ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard. Lorsque j'ai regretté tout était trop tard. C'était mon moyen de me racheter histoire de ne pas me retrouver en enfer… Mais sache que pas un seul instant j'ai imaginé que je mourrais. Oui, je crois que je te faisais confiance. Mais tu devais nous sauver… » Harry acquiesça même si la dernière phrase sonnait faux dans la bouche de l'ancien serpentard. Draco écrasa le mégot dans le cendrier et le fit disparaître.

Draco huma l'air et sortit le poulet du four. Il se retourna vers Harry. « Je suppose que tu n'as pas mangé. Tu peux rester avec nous si tu veux… Même si c'est un peu trop cuit…» Harry le regarda gêné.

« Je vais rentrer chez moi, je pense. Se sera mieux. » Harry commença à sa diriger vers la sortie lorsqu'il trébucha. Draco le rattrapa in extremis.

Ils étaient là dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, leurs souffles accélérants imperceptiblement, leur rythme cardiaque augmentant rapidement, les mains moites. La porte s'ouvrit.

Des bruits de pas s'éloignèrent. Harry se redressa tout comme Draco. Harry sorti de la cuisine sans un mot récupéra son fils et sorti de l'appartement sans un autre regard avec Malfoy.

Il devait absolument trouver ce qui le rendait ainsi. Il devait découvrir pourquoi Malfoy lui semblait de moins en moins être un connard prétentieux. Pourquoi n'arrivait il plus à le haïr ?

Il arriva enfin à sa voiture installa le petit Charly, s'installa et démarra.

_**§§**_

Une fois Potter parti, Malfoy réalisa ce qui avait bien failli se passer dans la cuisine. Il se souvint également que quelqu'un avait ouvert la porte. Et que ce quelqu'un était parti en courant.

Instinctivement il avançât jusque sa chambre. Une valise était ouverte sur le lit, et des vêtements volaient du dressing à un peu partout dans la chambre. Le jeune homme fini par sortir du dressing. Il commença par ramasser les vêtements puis à les enfourner rapidement dans la valise.

Draco le regardait faire sans un bruit.

L'homme attrapa des livres posés sur une commode et les mit avec les vêtements avant de fermer la valise.

« Tu n'as donc rien à me dire Draco ? Tu me regardes faire ma valise sans me retenir, sans même essayer d'avoir un semblant d'excuse ? » Le blond s'assit sur le rebord du lit.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Il avait trébuché et je l'ai retenu c'est tout… » Eryan rigola légèrement.

« Ce n'est pas à moi que tu vas me faire croire cela Draco. Je sais très bien que c'est Potter, celui que tu détestes mais pour qui tu es prêt à mourir celui qui est beau comme un dieux mais qui devrait se taire pour le bien du peuple sorcier… je ne saurais et ne comprendrais certainement jamais ce que représente, pour vous tous, sorciers, Harry Potter, mais je sais et tu ne réussiras pas à me faire croire le contraire, qu'il est beaucoup plus que ce héros à tes yeux» Il laissa un silence dans la conversation. Draco ne disait rien et peut-être était-ce mieux finalement. « Je préfère partir maintenant que de souffrir plus tard. C'est mieux ainsi, nous n'aurons jamais connu l'ennui et la routine.» Eryan prit sa valise. « Je pars chez mon frère. Je viendrais prendre toutes mes affaires plus tard. » Il sortit de la pièce laissant un Draco complètement déboussolé dans la chambre.

_**§§**_

Harry rentra rapidement chez lui. La circulation était plutôt fluide. Il entra chez lui prépara à manger pour son fils qui commençait à avoir très faim. Il se sentait incapable d'avaler quoique se soit.

Il joua un peu avec Charly avant de le mettre à faire sa sieste.

A peine Harry l'eut i couché qu'une grande fatigue s'empara de lui. Entre sa nuit mouvementée, les révélations de Ginny et sa discutions avec Malfoy, ses nerfs lâchaient complètement. Il alla jusque sa chambre et s'endormit tout habillé sur le lit.

* * *

**Voilà un autre chapitre de terminer ! Toute fière de moi là… Ca avance ça avance… hé hé**

**Alors c'était comment ? Commentaires SVP review !**

**Bon je ne vous embête pas plus… **

**Bisous Dinoushette.**

**Ps : pas de chp la semaine prochaine… parce que j'ai mon chéri pendant une semaine chez moi alors écrire sera très difficile ! (dsl enfin si je réussi je vous balancerais le bébé vendredi comme d'hab. !)**


	7. savoir accepter les différences

**Oooooops désolé du retard mais j'avais pas le moral ces derniers temps donc j'ai pas vraiment pensé à écrire bref voilà un petit chapitre… et Merci de vos reviews…**

**Titre : **Mon petit mec et moi

**Auteur : **Dinoushette…

**Béta :** ma jumelle d'amour et de date de naissance (si on enlève quelques années à mon grand age avancé… lol) **Vert émeraude.** (JE T'ADORE)

**Couple :** Draco & Harry (encore des hésitations ?)

**Rating : **M pour Yaoi et lemon probables… (Euh beaucoup plus que probables en fait.)

**Résumé **: une femme, un homme, un divorce, un enfant, une bataille entre les parents… Et l'amour on en fait quoi ? Yaoi drarry. Pas de M-preg. Résumé pourri…

**Disclamer :** Toujours pas JKR…

**Note de l'auteur…** Bien toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin… Je sais que je ne devrais pas vous dire ça maintenant mais… J'ai décidé d'arrêter la potterfic… Evidement vous devez vous demander si je vais finir cette fiction et la réponse est OUI ! Je vais la finir celle-ci et pour le reste… je vais continuer mes coec et mes trad. mais ceci est ma dernière fiction… Pour ceux qui s'interrogent je vais publier mes propres fics… Il est temps de passer à autre chose… Mais pour le moment, je continue Mon petit mec et moi ne vous inquiétez pas !

* * *

**CHP 6 : SAVOIR ACCEPTER LES DIFFERENCES**

Il se regarda dans le miroir et contempla le désastre. Vraiment, il était temps qu'il puisse dormir une nuit entière.

Plus d'une semaine, plus d'une semaine qu'il allait de cauchemar en cauchemar. Entre Ginny qui se transformait en Voldemort lui annonçant que c'était lui le vrai père de Charly, et ceux ou le vrai Voldemort venait à mourir de ses mains mais dans lesquels il finissait par tuer Draco ; il avait passé des nuits épouvantables.

Il manquait tellement de sommeil que lors de son dernier entraînement, il avait failli s'endormir en vol ce qui lui avait fallu d'être privé du prochain match.

Plus d'une semaine également que tout avait changé. Plus d'une semaine que la famille Weasley était dissolue. Plus d'une semaine qu'il avait failli embrasser Draco Malfoy.

Il avait eu beau retourner le problème dans sa tête la seule explication probable était qu'il avait besoin de réconfort. Mais une question subsistait dans sa tête. Pourquoi, diable était il allé directement chez son avocat ? Il aurait très bien pu le joindre en rentrant chez lui… Par cheminette ou par chouette… Ca il ne se l'expliquait vraiment pas.

Il attrapa la serviette et s'essuya le visage. Il la remit sur le portant avant de retourner dans sa chambre ou il se saisit d'une chemise dans son placard. Il l'enfila rapidement. Charly n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller.

Il se dirigeât vers la cuisine et prépara un biberon en un tour de main. Il fit apparaître une tasse de café et avala une gorgée.

« Moi qui pensais que tu faisais tout à la manière moldue. »

Il sursauta et lâcha sa tasse. Elle s'écrasa par terre répandant le liquide brunâtre sur le sol.

Une voix étrangement douce et sensuelle, un léger accent noble dans la voix, une voix qui inspire le respect, une voix étonnamment calme, une voix qu'il avait toujours entendue sarcastique et condescendante, la voix de Draco Malfoy retentissait encore dans ses oreilles. Il se retourna.

Il était là derrière lui, un sourire esquissé aux coins des lèvres.

« J'avoue, la magie est bien utile… Surtout quand on doit s'occuper d'un enfant en bas age. » Il se tu et un silence s'imposa à eux. Harry fit disparaître la tasse et la flaque de café du sol avant de reprendre la parole. « Bien que me vaut ta visite Malfoy ? On devait se retrouver dans une heure devant le ministère si je ne m'abuse. »

« Effectivement, mais voilà, je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais jamais venu chez toi et vu que tu t'es permis de te pointer chez moi à l'improviste j'en fais de même. Je suis impressionné par l'ordre qui règne ici… Je suis bien chez un gryffondor ? » Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

« Oui, tu es bien chez un Gryffondor. Enfin j'avoue que notre dortoir était vraiment aux antipodes de ma maison… Bien explique moi un peu comment ça va se passer j'avoue qu'Hermione me l'a expliqué mais que je n'ai rien compris. » Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« Forcement Granger euh Weasley a toujours eu des explications un peu trop compliquées… Bref un test de reconnaissance de magie c'est très simple. Il va falloir que tu utilise ta magie pour qu'un des analystes, c'est ceux qui effectuent le test, puisse voir si Charly y est sensible, ou si il y répond. Ou alors à l'inverse si ton fils décide de nous aider un peu, si ta magie correspond à la sienne. Bien sur celle de Weasley interagi aussi. Si les résultats ne sont pas évident ou si la puissance magique est trop grande, ce qui risque d'être le cas, vont procéder à une comparaison des auras magiques. Chaque famille sorcière a sa propre empreinte magique, vu que ta famille est de sang pur par ton père, l'empreinte est connue. Je sais ce n'est pas évident à comprendre. » A peine Draco avait il fini son explication qu'Harry avait foncé hors de a pièce tel une furie.

Draco le regarda prendre le couloir un brun étonné. Il le suivi jusque l'entrée et regarda à l'intérieur. La pièce était grande mais plongée dans l'obscurité. Une veilleuse diffusait une lumière orangée qui éclairait doucement le sol et les meubles. Harry était au milieu de la pièce penché au dessus d'un lit d'enfant.

Il se redressa un paquet encore ensommeillé dans les bras. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils. Il inspira profondément son odeur longuement avant de se diriger vers la table à langer.

Draco fit un pas en arrière. Il se retourna et parti vers la cuisine. Il ne voulait pas les déranger dans cet instant intime entre père et fils…

Une boue se noua dans sa gorge. Il s'assit et prit sa tête dans ses bras. Bien qu'il ne jalousait pas Harry, il enviait ces moment intimes emprunts de complicité. Jamais il ne le vivrait. Jamais il ne serrera son fils dans ses bras. Il avait du faire un choix. Il avait du choisir entre s'établir et désirer. Il avait choisi de vivre libre, mais un peu caché des autres, ne devant jamais montrer sa vie privée de peur d'en subir les conséquences.

Le monde sorcier n'acceptait pas l'homosexualité. Et ça lui coûtait. Il aurait aimé vivre comme les autres, vivre libre, se montrer, s'affirmer. Mais sa positionne le lui permettait pas. Il aimait son métier et jamais il ne sacrifierait sa carrière à sa vie privée. Mais malgré tout, il espérait un changement d'esprit, une ouverture des sorciers aux libres choix sexuel.

Une larme s'épancha timide, seule sur sa joue blanche. Elle sillonna humide jusque sa bouche. Une larme au goût amer. Il essuya le sillon humide sur sa joue, se redressa, recomposa le masque qui le protégeait si bien ; des pas s'approchaient de lui.

Harry entra dans la pièce son fils encore en babygrow dans les bras. Il s'assit et fit venir à lui le biberon. Il commença à nourrir son fils qui très vite se saisit de ce dernier.

Charly avalait goulûment son petit déjeuner louchant pour vérifier le contenu de son biberon. Il reporta son attention sur Draco alors qu'il reprenait sa respiration. Il sourit à Draco qui le regardait attendri. Il finit son biberon rapidement et le tendit à son père avant de faire son rot. Il se redressa alors sur ses fesses et tendit les bras vers Draco.

Le blond était surpris et ne savait que faire devant ce poupon.

« Je crois que tu as du succès avec mon fils. Prends le, visiblement il n'attend que cela. » Harry se tu et tendit Charly à Draco. Ce dernier l'attrapa.

Il sentait bon. Il sentait le bébé, l'enfance, l'espoir mais aussi cette odeur si particulière et légèrement écœurante de lait infantile. Charly se cala confortablement dans ses bras avant de sourire à son père.

« Je peux te le laisser le temps de préparer ses affaires ? Il a l'air de se plaire dans tes bras. » Draco surpris de la question ne sut que répondre. Après quelques instants, il finit par acquiescer.

Harry partit dans la chambre de son fils, il ouvrit la commode en sortit une salopette un sous pull et un gilet avant de retourner vers la cuisine. Il resta quelques instants dans l'embrasure. L'image pour le moins surprenant lui plaisait, Malfoy et son fils s'amusaient ensemble. Charly rigolait. De là ou il se trouvait bien qu'il ne voyait pas le visage de Draco il se doutait qu'un immense sourire s'étendait sur ce dernier. Draco faisait léviter des fruits dans la pièce et visiblement Charly aimait cela.

Harry se racla la gorge et Draco fit se poser les fruits dans la corbeille.

« Tu sais bien t'y prendre avec les enfants. »

« Ton fils est bon public. » Harry se rapprocha de Draco et tendit les bras vers son fils.

« Bonhomme on va aller s'habiller. » Charly se débattit voulant rester dans les bras du blond. Harry se mit à la hauteur de son fils et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Charly, on est pressé. On va être en retard si je ne t'habille pas maintenant. » Charly croisa ses petits bras, et regarda son père ses petits yeux gris le défiant du regard.

« Charly… Papa ne rigole pas. « Harry essaya de prendre Charly mais ce dernier le repoussa magiquement.

Harry resta pétrifié sur place tout comme Draco. Il se leva et partit dans sa chambre.

Draco regarda Charly. « Bien, on va faire un arrangement tous les deux, je t'habille, je te met dans ton parc et je vais voir ce qu'a ton père. Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit de te faire la morale et je sais aussi que tu es loin de ne rien comprendre de ce qui se passe mais ton Papa fait tout pour que tu puisses rester avec lui. Alors ne lui fait pas de mal comme tu viens de lui faire. »

Draco se leva Charly dans les bras. Il partit vers sa chambre, l'habilla aussi vite qu'il pu. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard il le posa dans son par cet se mit à la recherche de la chambre d'Harry. Il la trouva rapidement. Elle se trouvait en face de celle de son fils.

Draco leva la main sur le bois de la porte et hésita à frapper. Il était persuadé que s'il le faisait Harry ne lui répondrait pas. Il descendit la main sur la clenche de la porte et la tourna. Il entra dans la pièce.

Une forme était allongée sur le lit, la tête dans les oreillers, étouffa des spasmes de sanglots réguliers.

Draco contourna le lit et s'assit près d'Harry. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait il le consoler le laisser pleurer ? Il finit par poser une main dans le dos du brun. Ce dernier se retourna et regarda Draco de ses yeux rougis.

Il renifla avant de prendre Draco dans ses bras. Il se remit à pleurer.

Draco un peu surpris se conforta dans l'étreinte. Il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux.

Au bout de quelques minutes Harry se calma. Ses sanglots se firent plus espacés. Il s'éloigna légèrement de Draco se leva et alla dans la salle de bain avant d'entrer il se tourna vers son avocat. « Merci. » Il s'enferma.

Draco regarda la porte fermée avant de se lever. Il savait très bien pourquoi il craquait. A vrai dire cela transparaissait sur son visage, il était fatigué et n'avait certainement pas besoin que son fils teste ses limites en plus, surtout par la magie…

Il traversa le couloir sortit Charly de son par cet se dirigeât vers l'entrée ou se trouvait la poussette.

Il installa Charly. Harry arriva rapidement. Il prit le sac de son fils, regarda Draco dans les yeux. Il se saisit de la poignée de la poussette.

« On y va ? » Draco acquiesça et ils transplanèrent dans le hall du ministère de la magie.

…**oooOooo…**

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'accueil ou on leur donna des pass à leurs noms. Ils se dirigèrent vers un des immenses ascenseurs et descendirent au troisième sous sol.

Ils entrèrent dans le département de l'état civil magique. Une secrétaire les accueilli, vérifia leur rendez vous et les fit patienter un instant.

Un jeune homme vint les chercher et les mena dans une petite pièce calfeutrée. Une fausse fenêtre laissait apparaître un soleil factice et une vue sur une ruelle de Londres. Draco renifla devant l'imbécillité de cette fenêtre.

On les fit s'asseoir avant de commencer les tests. Le jeune analyste proposa à Draco d'utiliser l'empreinte magique des lignées de sang pur. Harry n'ayant aucun cousin Potter, le test ne pourrait être erroné. Draco avisa de son accord.

Harry se sentait mal à l'aise. Jamais il ne l'avouerait mais il avait horriblement peur d'un résultat négatif.

Draco le sentait tendu. Il posa sa main sur son bras alors que le troisième homme sortait Charly de sa poussette.

Harry regarda la main de Draco sur son bras, et remonta jusque son visage. Il rougit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher leurs yeux se croisèrent et restèrent ancrés l'un dans l'autre.

Ils furent interrompus lorsque Charly se mit à pleurnicher. Harry se leva brusquement. Il regarda son fils et pu alors voir son aura magique. Elle était de plusieurs couleurs. Il y avait du bleu, du jaune, du rouge et du vert. Le jeune homme resta étonné un instant avant de rendre son fils à Harry après avoir levé le sort.

Il retourna s'asseoir au bureau.

« Je vous avoue que je n'ai jamais vu cela… C'est probablement un des enfants les plus puissants qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible. Normalement une personne à deux empreintes magique une principale et une secondaire. Il transmettra la principale à ses enfants. Là, il en a quatre. Celle des Weasley de pars sa mère, celle des Potter. Je peux affirmer que c'est bien votre fils. Mais il a également celle des Black. Mais le plus étonnant reste la descendance Serpentard. Je ne vois pas comment il peut avoir de la magie de Salazar Serpentard. » Harry pali après avoir entendu les paroles de l'homme. Il se décomposa littéralement.

« Je sais comment c'est possible. » Il indiqua sa cicatrice. « Voldemort, » l'analyste tressaillit alors que Draco se saisit de son bras. « Est un descendant direct de Serpentard. En me faisant cette cicatrice une partie de ses pouvoirs se sont transférés en moi. J'ai du lui les transmettre. » Tout le monde ne su quoi dire. Le jeune homme reprit ses esprits plus rapidement que les autres.

« Je vais devoir en informer mes supérieurs. Si les pouvoirs de vous savez qui persistent encore et se renouvellent. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut se produire. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne change rien ce bébé est bien votre fils. » Il se leva incitant Harry et Draco à faire la même chose. Il les mit quasiment à la porte regardant bizarrement le petit Charly.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dehors quelques certificats à la main. Ils avancèrent jusqu'un parc non loin profitant du beau temps. Draco regarda Harry longuement avant de prendre la parole.

« Ne te décourage pas Potter. T'es un bon père. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour ton fils. Toi aussi tu as grandit avec des pouvoirs de Serpentard et… »

« Ca ne m'a apporté que des problèmes. Je ne veux pas que mon fils vive ce que j'ai vécu. Il me fait peur. Par moment j'ai l'impression que même Dumbledore n'aurait pas pu contrôler ses pouvoirs. Tout à l'heure quand il m'a repoussé il m'a envoyé une réelle décharge électrique et rois moi ça m'a plus fait mal au moral qu'a l'extérieur. » Draco s'arrêta et regarda Harry.

« Tu as juste besoin de repos. Dans une semaine tout est fini. Après prend des vacances… Ca te fera le plus grand bien. J'ai un cottage en Ecosse si ça te tente. Ce n'est pas très grand mais c'est déjà pas mal… Essaie de te reposer. » Harry acquiesça. « Par contre je vais devoir vous laisser j'ai du travail qui m'attend. Je passerais te voir dans la semaine. » Draco se pencha sur la poussette. « Et toi n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure… » Il embrassa Charly vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne autours d'eux et transplana.

Harry se retourna vérifia la même chose et rentra chez lui.

* * *

Voilà ce chapitre et fini…

A vous ! Dites moi vos impressions…

Gros bisous à très vite

Dinoushette


	8. savoir reflechir a temps

**Honte sur moi … Je n'ose même pas compter mon retard. Je n'ai pas d'excuse à fournir en plus (mise à part le refrain habituel…) j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre au moins autant que j'ai pris de plaisir à l'écrire…**

**Titre : **Mon petit mec et moi

**Auteur : **Dinoushette…

**Couple :** Draco & Harry (encore des hésitations ?)

**Rating : **M pour Yaoi et lemon probables… (Euh beaucoup plus que probables en fait.)

**Résumé **: une femme, un homme, un divorce, un enfant, une bataille entre les parents… Et l'amour on en fait quoi ? Yaoi drarry. Pas de M-preg. Résumé pourri…

**Disclamer :** Toujours pas JKR…

**RAR's **: normalement on ne les fait pas ici mais vu le temps que j'ai mi à écrire ce chapitre… je suppose que vous ne vous rappelez plus de vos reviews et je vous avoue que si je ne les avais pas relues… Bref je vous remercie tous pour vos petits mots. Sinon j'ai juste deux choses à dire Oui j'adore mon Draco et Oui Charly est trop mignon, je veux le même pour noël… (Réfléchi quelques instants et part rejoindre son copain pour lui parler bébé… copain qui s'enfuit en courant en hurlant que c'est trop tôt…) tant pis je demanderais Draco à Noël ! Dans tous les cas bonne lecture et à très vite.

* * *

**_CHP7 : SAVOIR REFLECHIR A TEMPS…_**

Il se regarda dans le miroir et se trouva étonnement en beauté.

Il sourit alors qu'il se souvenait de la scène de la veille. Malfoy s'était invité chez lui à la dernière minute. Il semblait surexcité.

« Potter, laisse moi jeter un coup d'œil à ta garde robe, il faut que tu sois parfait pour demain. Il faut que ta tenue, ta manière de te tenir, tes mots soient parfaits. Il faut que Charly soit parfait également. Et vu que tu es de Gryffondor il faut que je t'aide parce que malheureusement seuls les Serpentards savent paraître parfait dans les bonnes occasions. » Un instant, il lui sembla que son avocat avait totalement perdu les pédales mais avec le recul, il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir laissé entrer et d'avoir, même si ce fut fort difficile, écouté ses conseils de rusé serpentard, toute la nuit, ce qui valu à Malfoy de dormir chez son client.

Malfoy n'avait rien omis de lui dire. Tout ce qui se passerait qui témoignerait pour lui ou contre lui, qui pourrait tout faire pencher pour Ginny ou pour lui et il espérait de plus en plus pouvoir gagner ce bras de fer.

Harry s'assit quelques instants sur son lit, réfléchissant à tous ce que ce divorce avait déjà, et s'apprêtait, à changer dans sa vie. Il devint quelques instants nostalgique des instants magiques déroulés il y a peu mais si longtemps. Il se souvenait du jour de leur mariage, de la naissance de Charly… Et bizarrement, repenser à sa vie avec Ginny lui donna quelques frissons. Peut être étais ce de l'anxiété.

On frappa à sa porte. « _POTTER ! GROUILLE TES FESSES ! ON VA ETRE À LA BOURRE…_ » Il sursauta puis sorti très rapidement de sa chambre.

Draco était là devant lui les yeux encore collant de sommeil. Il le regarda haussant un sourcil. « T'es déjà prêt ? Je croyais que tu dormais… » Harry hocha négativement de la tête avant de prendre la parole.

« Tu prends quoi le matin ? Café, thé, chocolat ? Autre chose ? » Malfoy sourit et avançât vers la cuisine.

« Café noir, jus de citrouille et une montagne de toast. Il me faut de l'énergie je vais faire cracher l'extrait d'acte de naissance de ton fils à la rousse qui lui sert de mère. » Harry s'empêcha d'éclater de rire. L'extrême bonne humeur de son avocat était communicative, tout comme son enthousiasme.

Harry prépara leur petit déjeuner puis celui de Charly. Il regarda son avocat. Il devait avouer que depuis quelques temps son ancien ennemi, lui avait fait découvrir un nouveau visage bien plus appréciable que celui d'avant. Il avait été là dans les coups dur. Lui seul avait toujours été là dans les coups dur. Bien sur à Poudlard ce n'était que pour l'enfoncer plus mais il était là quand même.

« Malfoy, merci. Je sais que rien n'est joué mais merci de ton aide. » Draco le regarda surpris.

« Pas de tragédie Potter. Le matin ça me rend malade. Enfin toute la journée ça me rend malade… Mais ça fait tout de même plaisir que tu le reconnaisses. » Harry sourit à sa tasse de café et son visage se teinta légèrement de rouge. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il rougissait mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir. Il avala son café et regarda le blond.

Ses cheveux décoiffés le rajeunissait et lui donnait un air plus naturel. Ses yeux bleu étaient étincelant de ce qui pouvait être considéré comme de la bonne humeur. Il avalait goulûment les toasts posés sur la table, il semblait gêné du silence qui venait de s'installer sur la pièce puisqu'il paraissait chercher ses phrases. Harry reprit la parole.

« Malfoy, qu'est ce qui se passera après ? » Draco regarda Harry étonné de la question. Il sembla alors réaliser la réponse et surtout réaliser ce qu'il se passait actuellement, enfin plutôt ce qui ne devait pas se passer à vrai dire…

« Nous reprendrons nos vies. Je veux dire, comme dans tous les procès, tu gagnes et tu me payes et on ne se revoit plus. » Draco se leva mal à l'aise. « Je vais me préparer. » Il sortit de la pièce un peu tremblant réalisant que sa relation avec Potter était entrain de prendre une mauvaise tournure. Pourquoi avait il dormi ici ? Pourquoi venait il ici ? Jamais il n'allait chez ses clients…

La première fois qu'il était venu, c'était par curiosité mais maintenant ?

Maintenant il ne savait plus si il venait pour Harry ou pour le procès…

Blaise avait eu raison sur toute la ligne… Il avait fini par tout mélanger…

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle d'eau, la referma derrière lui et s'assit en s'adossant à cette dernière.

Il prit sa tête dans ses mains.

Il venait de réaliser que tout était factice. Tout allait redevenir comme avant… Ils ne se verraient plus. Ils ne se supporteraient plus.

Une larme coula sur sa joue alors qu'il réalisait pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, qu'il était amoureux d'Harry Potter.

...ooOoo…

« Potter c'est cette salle. Attends moi cinq minutes. Je dois me mettre en tenue. Blaise doit m'attendre dans la pièce des avocats. A tout de suite. » Il laissa Harry et Charly dans le couloir devant la salle d'audience. Il se dirigeât vers une tapisserie étrange. Il appuya sur une toute petite tache au coin de la toile abîmée par le temps.

La toile laissa apparaître un passage dans lequel il s'engouffra. A peine eu t'il passé la porte qu'un grand black lui tomba dessus à bras raccourcis.

« Draco tu étais où, bon sang ? Je t'ai cherché toute la nuit… Je savais pas si tu voulais qu'on soit deux dans la salle ou pas… Tu étais ou et c'est quoi cette tête ? Quel cataclysme vient il d'arriver ? » Draco restait un peu choqué du bonjour si amical de Blaise à son encontre. Il fit un pas en arrière et tourna la tête refusant de supporter le regard interrogateur de son ami.

« Rien, il ne s'est rien passé. » Draco avait à peine murmuré ces mots. Blaise le forçat à le regarder.

« T'as fait une connerie je le sens. Si tu ne veux pas en parler, ce n'est pas grave. Maintenant si ça a à voir avec Potter… » Blaise se détourna de Draco et se dirigeât vers une patère.

Ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de vestiaire. Blaise commença à défaire les liens de sa robe de sorcier et sorti sa robe d'avocat. Elle était bleu profond avec une encolure blanche. Il avait à peine enfilé une manche lorsqu'une voix retentie difficile entre les murs. Une voix fragile brisée… Une voix qu'il avait déjà entendue dans un vestiaire… Ceux de Quiddich…

« Je… Blaise, j'ai… Je viens de me rendre compte que… » Draco debout près de la porte ne finit pas sa phrase.

« Je t'avais dit… Tu étais chez lui cette nuit ? » Blaise regarda son ami plein de remontrance.

« Il ne s'est rien passé ! » Draco avait parlé si vite si fort et si froidement que même son ami habitué à la froideur dont il pouvait faire preuve en eu des frissons.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je pensais. Tu n'es plus aussi objectif qu'avant. Depuis plusieurs jours j'ai remarqué que lorsque tu parlais de Potter, une flamme étrange dansait dans tes yeux. Attention à toi Dray. Tu sais qu'il est… »

« Hétéro ? Ouai je sais mais je n'ai pas envie de me sacrifier encore une fois. Je veux savoir si… Je vais m'accrocher. Weaslette me l'a volé. Je voudrais juste savoir ce que ça me ferait d'être dans ses bras. Blaise j'aurais jamais du accepter de le défendre, maintenant je ne peux plus reculer… » Draco reprit difficilement sa respiration, avançât dans la pièce et enfila sa robe d'avocat. « Enfin, je reste un Malfoy. J'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais j'ai simplement perdu une bataille une fois, ça ne veut pas dire que je perdrais la guerre. »

Blaise lui sourit puis ils sortirent de la pièce retrouvant Harry qui faisait les cents pas devant la pièce, Charly dans ses bras.

Draco regarda Blaise un petit sourire au coin des lèvres avant de lui murmurer « Ils sont trop mignons tous les deux. » Blaise acquiesça avant de rejoindre leur client.

Ginny et son avocat arrivèrent à ce moment là. Le sourire de Draco se fana bien vite et fu remplacé par un regard carnassier et un sourire hypocrite.

A la vue de sa mère Charly se cala plus profondément dans les bras de son père. Visiblement le petit bout ne voulait pas rejoindre les bras de sa mère.

Personne ne parlait seul Charly balbutiait des monosyllabes compréhensibles que par lui.

La famille Weasley arriva au complet, puis quelques personnes dont le redoutable directeur Snape, ainsi que Remus Lupin. Tonks était là également.

Harry vit alors ce qu'il ne voulait pas voir aujourd'hui… Des flashs… Il regarda Draco un peu paniqué et de dernier lui indiqua une pièce. Celle dans laquelle il s'était changé. Ils avancèrent discrètement vers la pièce et disparurent à l'intérieur.

« Tu hais les journalistes à ce point ? » Harry regarda Draco désemparé.

« Je comprend que la presse sur ma vie se vende bien mais je ne veux pas que mon fils soit mêlé à ma vie d'avant. Enfin, Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre de ma popularité. Je veux dire, je n'ai pas demandé de vaincre Voldemort. Je n'ai jamais demandé à faire les premières pages. Je n'ai jamais voulu de publicité. Mon fils est une attraction pour eux. Je ne veux pas qu'ils cherchent à avoir des photos de Charly par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables. Je ne veux pas de presse sur ma vie privée. J'ai pensé un moment, qu'en accordant des interviews à la presse, en choisissant les journaux, en évitant d'autres, j'ai pensé que ça calmerait le public mais… Je reçois des centaines de lettres par mois de _'fans'_ ou de détracteurs… Ca me fait peur j'ai peur qu'ils s'en prennent à Charly qui lui fassent du mal. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre. Je veux qu'il soit comme tous les enfants, qu'il ne soit pas considéré comme le fils du survivant. J'ai suffisamment souffert de savoir que le monde sorcier savait tout de ma vie alors que moi je n'en savais rien. Je veux que Charly puisse sortir sans qu'on sache qu'il est mon fils, sans qu'on cherche à tout connaître de sa vie… » Harry s'assit sur un banc et regarda son fils longuement.

« Potter, je comprends ton avis. Contrairement à ce que vous avez pu penser et pensez peut-être encore, moi aussi j'en ai souffert. A la chute du Lord, les gens qui me croisaient dans la rue m'évitaient à cause de ce qu'avait fait mon père. J'ai voulu fuir et on m'a considéré comme coupable. Après mon jugement, quand j'ai été innocenté de ce qui m'était reproché, je me suis forcé à garder la tête haute. Tu devrais faire la même chose. Ne les fuis pas, ou, ils te chercheront plus. » Draco fit une pose alors que Charly le regardait dans les yeux, des yeux plein de tendresse. « On devrait y retourner. Ils ne vont pas tarder à nous appeler. A la fin de cette journée, ton fils sera sous ta garde. Je t'en fais le serment. »

Ils sortirent de la pièce et les flashs recommencèrent. Harry ne se déroba pas et se contenta de cacher le visage de son fils contre son torse. Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent quelques instants après. Ils entrèrent tous en silence.

Ils s'installèrent juste avant l'entrée de la cour. Harry vit entrer un vieille homme, précédé par deux jeunes hommes dont les visages lui semblaient vaguement familiers. Ils se levèrent pendant que les hommes face à eux s'installaient.

« Divorce numéro 237. Harry James Potter contre Ginevra Molly Weasley. Nous sommes ici pour rendre la sentence du divorce et pour décider le sens de la garde de l'enfant Charly James Potter. Vous pouvez vous asseoir. » La salle s'assit sans un bruit. Seul les respirations et quelques toussotements épars gênaient l'assemblée. Le jeune homme à la gauche du plus vieux prit la parole.

« Bien, conformément à la demande de Maistre Malfoy, tous les propos des auditions d'aujourd'hui ainsi que la décision du verdict ne sortira pas d'ici. Aussi tous les journalistes sont invités à sortir expressément de la salle d'audience. Je vous remercie messieurs. » Quelques personnes se levèrent déçu et partirent dépités.

« Maintenant que nous sommes en petit comité mademoiselle et messieurs les avocats que demandez vous. Nous commencerons par mademoiselle Edgecomb. » L'avocate de Ginevra Weasley se leva.

«Ma cliente demande la garde de son fils, un droit de visite de son père un week-end sur deux et la moitié des vacances scolaire, ainsi que la jouissance de leur maison et une pension alimentaire couvrant l'ensemble des dépenses liés à l'entretien de son fils. » Elle s'assit avant d'adresser un regard haineux aux deux avocats d'Harry qui visiblement s'amusaient de la situation.

« Bien messieurs, c'est à vous. » Draco se leva soutenant le regard de son adversaire.

« Mon client demande simplement la garde de son fils et la jouissance de la maison qui je le rappelle et sa propriété puisque aucun papier ne justifie la propriété de la maison envers madame Potter. Pas de pension alimentaire et un droit de garde de sa mère lorsqu'elle le veux. » Draco se rassit et resta quelques instants regarder Harry. Il paraissait déterminé, il semblait si fort, mais ses mains tremblaient. Draco posa son bras sur le sien avant de se pencher vers lui discrètement, et de lui chuchoter à l'oreille. « Calme toi Potter. Sinon tu ne tiendras pas toute la journée. »

Et Draco avait eu raison, il lui en avait fallu du courage pour tenir toute la journée.

Bien sur il y avait eu les amis, ceux qui l'avaient entièrement soutenu tel Ron ou Hermione, il y avait eu l'aide surprise d'un certain ancien professeur de potion, mais également des révélations étonnante d'une certaine Ivy ; révélations sur Ginny que Draco avait difficilement écouté sans grommeler. Mais il y eu également les opposants, les trahisons des amis, des secrets qu'il pensait être le seul à connaître… Des histoires bien vieilles et revenues à la surface par le biais d'une lettre anonyme qu'il savait pourtant signée de la main de Dudley Dursley.

Pendant quelques instants lors de la lecture de la lettre, Harry avait réellement haï Ginny, il l'avait même exécré ; cependant lorsqu'il vit le visage de sa futur ex femme, un visage blême, défait, désolé, il comprit qu'a ce jeu malgré toute la couardise dont elle voulait faire preuve, Draco restait le plus fort.

Harry se sentait coupable de la tournure des événements. A trop vouloir s'aimer, ils avaient tous les deux fini par se haïr, oubliant le plus important…

Il se retourna et regarda leur bébé, confortablement callé dans les bras de Tonks. Le petit ange aux cheveux noirs dormait à point fermé, un petit sourire flottant sur son petit visage d'enfant.

Alors que son regard regagnait le juge, il trouva de nouveau celui de Ginny. Elle pleurait.

Il aurait voulu se lever, lui parler et qui sait s'entendre à l'amiable pour la garde de Charly, mais c'était trop tard.

L'avocate de Ginny se rassit sans omettre un regard haineux envers les deux avocats représentants Harry mais aussi envers Harry. Draco ne la regarda même pas alors qu'il se levait pour effectuer son plaidoyer.

Il regarda Harry et lui fit un clin d'œil. Blaise manqua d'ailleurs de s'étouffer alors qu'il voyait Harry prendre une couleur identique à celle d'une cerise bien mure. Draco commença alors sa diatribe.

« Monsieur le juge, plus qu'un divorce, vous devez dans le cas présent choisir le parent avec qui vivra le petit ange qu'est Charly. Doit il vivre auprès de son père ou avec des nurses que sa mère payera puisqu'elle en pourra s'occuper de lui. Je ne reviendrais pas sur les divers témoignages en faveur de mon client, néanmoins j'ajouterais simplement ces quelques mots. Nous avons placé toute notre confiance en Harry Potter lorsqu'il était notre seul espoir, au péril de sa vie, il nous a tous sauvé d'une mort certaine. C'est donc avec ceci en mémoire que je vous demanderais de rendre votre sentence monsieur le juge, mais ne devons nous pas accorder toute notre confiance pour la garde de son fils à mon client, lui qui a failli donner sa vie pour que nous puissions vivre la notre. Je vous remercie. » Draco se rassit le sourire aux lèvres alors que le jury ramassait le dossier. Le blond regarda le gryffondor qui lui sourit en retour.

« Nous vous appellerons dès que nous aurons décidé du verdict. » Le juge et ses deux assistants se levèrent et sortirent par la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés. Aussitôt la salle fut envahie d'un brouhaha composé de propos envolés et de bruit de chaises.

Ils se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur quelques instants plus tard. Tonks rendit Charly à son père, alors que Ron essayait en vain de faire rire son filleul réveillé depuis quelques minutes. Draco fut le premier à rompre le silence pesant qui les troublait.

«Et bien je pense que c'était pas mal pour mon premier divorce, non ? Enfin je veux dire, vous en pensez quoi ? » Personne ne lui répondit. Il regarda ses chaussures se sentant intrus parmis les amis de son client. Charly lui l'observait du coin de l'œil, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il se mit à gesticuler dans les bras de son père essayant d'atteindre les bras de Draco qui se trouvait à la droite d'Harry.

« Aco M-foy. Ve Aco. » Harry regarda Charly tout sourire avant de se tourner vers Draco qui n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Sans un mot le blond tendit sa pochette à Blaise et attrapa le petit homme qui lui fit un gros bisou baveux sur la joue.

Tout le monde sembla surpris de l'attachement de Charly envers Draco. Hermione trouva cela étonnant, habituellement, il était plutôt farouche et refusait bien souvent qu'on le prenne dans les bras. Elle regarda étrangement L'ancien serpentard avant de prendre la parole.

« Que dites vous d'aller boire un café, je pense que nous avons le temps. » Harry acquiesça et avança vers l'ascenseur.

Hermione resta en retrait alors que tout le monde avançait. Elle fit signe à Blaise de l'attendre.

« Zabini, qu'est ce qui se passe entre Harry et Malfoy ? Charly n'est jamais si proche des gens qu'il rencontre en si peu de temps… » Blaise regarda la brunette dans les yeux et parut pendant quelques instants préoccupé.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre eux mais… Je sais qu'il y a plus qu'on ne peut le croire. » Blaise monta dans l'ascenseur dont les portes se fermèrent sur une Hermione perplexe.

…ooOoo…

Une demie heure plus tard ils étaient de nouveau dans la salle, Harry n'arrivait quasiment plus à respirer, Ginny paraissait distante, Draco était fier de lui, Blaise l'observait étrangement, Marietta Edgecomb semblait plus préoccupée que sa cliente.

Les juges entrèrent et s'assirent. « Bien nous venons de prendre notre décision. Est-ce qu'un des parti à quelque chose à dire avant que nous vous annoncions notre verdict. »

Alors que la salle était plus silencieuse que jamais Ginny se leva sous l'œil étonné de tout le monde.

« J'ai quelque chose à dire. » Elle s'avançât sans regarder son avocate qui semblait quelque peu énervée. Elle se plaça à la barre. « Voilà je ne sais pas par où commencer. Harry, je suis désolée je ne me rendais pas compte de ce que je faisais je pense. » Elle se mit à pleurer. « Messieurs les juges, je viens de me rendre compte qu'il est préférable pour Charly de rester avec son père. Je voudrais simplement pouvoir le voir quand je le souhaite. Je ne serrais pas une mère présente et ce dont un enfant a besoin c'est de l'amour de ses parents. Harry tu es le meilleur père que j'aurais pu trouver pour mon fils. » Elle ne regarda personne et quitta la salle sans un autre mot, sans un regard.

Harry regarda Draco choqué des propos de son ex-femme. Il voulait se lever mais ne le pouvait.

« Bien je crois que tout est réglé dans ce cas. Je pense que Madame Potter accepte que monsieur Potter prenne en charge leur fils. Vous passerez demain signer les papiers. Vous pouvez disposer. » Les juges se levèrent et sortirent de la pièce à leur tour.

Avant que quiconque ne soit levé, Harry avait déjà couru hors de la pièce. Ginny était assise par terre accroupie en boule ses cheveux roux cachant son visage. On ne le voyait pas mais Harry savait parfaitement qu'elle pleurait. Il s'accroupi à ses côtés.

« Merci Gin. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Tu pourras venir quand tu veux voir Charly, je te dirais tout le temps ou je suis tu le verras grandir. Pourquoi tu as fait ça, je croyais que tu voulais absolument la garde. » Ginny releva son visage rougi par les larmes.

« Harry, je me suis mal conduite. Tu es un bon père, Charly ne manque de rien tu es toujours là, tu t'occupe de lui et je ne suis jamais là. Je ne veux pas t'empêcher de le voir grandir que d'autres s'occupent de lui parce que mon travail m'empêche de m'occuper de lui. Je veux que nous réussissions à nous entendre suffisamment bien pour qu'il grandisse normalement même si ce n'est qu'avec un de ses parents. Je viens de me rendre compte que le plus important pour moi n'était pas le bonheur de Charly mais d'être le plus horrible possible avec toi. Je suis allée trop loin. Je suis désolée. » Harry la prit dans ses bras et la serra quelques instants. Un homme arriva et tapa sur l'épaule du brun. Il se retourna et Ginny regarda l'homme. Il se mit à leur niveau. Il essuya avec son pouce une larme qui coulait sur la joue droite de Ginny.

« Harry, je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un. C'est un ami et un peu plus, je te présente Maximilian Johnson. Il est américain et travaille avec moi. » Harry sourit à l'homme et les laissa seul.

Il se leva se tourna et parti vers son avocat.

« Potter, je te félicite. Remarque il était temps qu'elle se rende compte ou se trouvaient les intérêts de votre fils. Que dit tu de sortir fêter l'événement. Hermione a proposé de garder Charly et Ron m'a même personnellement invité… » Harry fit un large sourire à Draco.

« Ouai, ça se fête et merci. Je ne sais pas si sans ton aide j'aurais pu surmonter tout ça mais… Enfin. Maintenant que Charly est sous ma garde, ça change tout. Au fait je ne t'ai jamais demandé combien je te devrais pour ton aide. » Draco avala difficilement sa salive avant de répondre.

« On verra ça demain. Allons fêter cet événement. » Harry rejoignit Hermione qui tenait fermement Charly dans ses bras, et embrassa son fils. Draco resta en retrait retenant une larme qui menaçait de s'échapper de son œil gauche.

* * *

**Encore un chapitre de terminé, J'espère que vous avez aimé.**

**Je promets que le prochain chapitre viendra plus vite que celui-ci…**

**Laissez moi une tite review et il viendra peut-être encore plus vite !**

**Gros bisous et à très vite**

**Dinoushette**


	9. savoir prendre du recul

**Et je réussi à poster un chapitre en temps et en heure… je me surpasse ou peut-être est-ce lié au fait qu'ayant été malade cette semaine et ayant du passé les trois quart de mon temps au lit à me reposer j'ai pas mal fiqué ? Bref un bon chapitre pour le weekend comme d'habitude… (Enfin j'espère)**

**Titre : **Mon petit mec et moi

**Auteur : **Dinoushette…

**Couple :** Draco & Harry (encore des hésitations ?)

**Rating : **M pour Yaoi et lemon probables… (Euh beaucoup plus que probables en fait.)

**Résumé **: une femme, un homme, un divorce, un enfant, une bataille entre les parents… Et l'amour on en fait quoi ? Yaoi drarry. Pas de M-preg. Résumé pourri…

**Disclamer :** Toujours pas JKR…

**Note Personnelle : Mon amour je te dédie ce chapitre je ne sais pas si tu le liras mais il est pour toi, avec tout mon amour et merci pour le cadeau d'hier… Je t'aime… (Au fait on fixe une date maintenant ?)**

**Read & Enjoy

* * *

**

**_CHP 8 : SAVOIR PRENDRE DU RECUL_**

Il sortit des commodités et se pencha au dessus du lavabo. Il commença à faire couler l'eau et se regarda dans le miroir. Il se revit quelques années plus tôt encore élève à Poudlard.

Il était en sixième année et l'année scolaire pour lui s'annonçait des plus difficile. Sa vie allait se jouer cette année là. A vrai dire il ne savait pas trop quel pion il allait jouer sur l'échiquier mais savait bien que quoiqu'il se passerait il souffrirait de l'issue de l'année.

Il venait de disputer un match contre Serdaigle et avait comme d'habitude mené son équipe à la victoire. Il était là sous la douche, l'eau brûlante dénouant ses muscles. Il se savait seul dans les vestiaires et restait d'autant plus apprécier ce moment. Il était simplement là appréciant ce moment ou il pouvait enfin être le vrai Draco Malfoy, seul avec lui-même, sans observateur. Il se remémorât quelques instant le match, ses actions avaient été parfaites. Il se souvenait de tout et aussi du regard de Potter qui ne le quittait pas, il l'avait regardé tout le match durant. Ca l'avait troublé plus que d'accoutumer, sentir ce regard perçant dans son dos l'avait excité plus qu'aucun autre regard de Potter avant, et seul Merlin pouvait savoir combien le regard de Potter pouvait avoir d'effet sur lui.

Il essayât de se ressaisir alors que son membre commençait à se durcir au souvenir de ce regard. Il resta quelques instant immobile sous l'eau brûlante et finit par s'adosser à la paroi de céramique de la cabine de douche, il se laissa glisser pour se retrouver assit ses bras entourant ses genoux. « Harry, si seulement tu savais combien je préférerais être à tes cotés… » Il entendit la porte des douches se claquer. Il sursauta espérant que ses quelques mots à peine susurrés n'avaient étés entendus. Il sorti rapidement, enroulé dans une serviette aux couleurs de sa maison.

Il pénétra furieusement dans le vestiaire, prêt à psalmodier celui qui était entré sans le savoir dans son intimité. Il vit Blaise assis sur un des bancs. Blaise le regarda se diriger vers son vestiaire et en sortir ses vêtements. Draco ne le regarda pas vraiment. Un silence s'installa, pesant, dans la salle. Blaise finit par craquer et se mit à parler.

« Je me demandais pourquoi tu étais si long à nous rejoindre. Je… » Draco se tourna complètement ne lui montrant que son dos. Il le coupa sèchement.

« Tu as tout entendu ? » Draco n'eut qu'un marmonnement affirmatif pour réponse. Le blond avala difficilement sa salive, avant de continuer. « Que veux tu que je te dises… » Draco se retourna. « Je ne sais pas ou se trouvent mes meilleurs intérêts… Je sauve la peau de ma mère et je dois racheter les fautes de mon père, mais… » Blaise le regarda dans les yeux.

« Tu es sur qu'il n'y a que ça ? Je veux dire, on se doute tous qu'on devrait pas suivre le lord mais, comment s'opposer à lui sachant que nos parents sont de son coté ? On ne nous laisse pas le choix. Je suis dans le même cas. Pourtant j'ai l'impression que quelque chose d'autre te préoccupe. » Draco soupira et s'assit à coté de son meilleur ami.

« Blaise comment veux tu que je te dises ça sans que tu me prennes pour un fou ? Sans que tu préviennes les autres, le lord…. Mon père… » Blaise regarda son ami.

« Avec des mots simple et clair, en bon serpentard que je suis, je comprendrais même si tu passe par des chemins détournés mais n'oublie pas que ma famille est réputée pour sa clairvoyance et que je serais toujours ton ami. » Draco soupira une autre fois avant de prendre sa tête dans ses mains.

« Je suis amoureux de Potter. » Draco regarda le visage de son meilleur ami quelques instant avant de se lever d'enfiler rapidement son uniforme et de sortir des vestiaires, au bord des larmes.

Une main dans son dos le fit sortir de sa torpeur. Il se retrouva instantanément au ministère à la sortie du procès de Potter, loin de ses souvenirs encore douloureux.

« Malfoy, on t'attend. On a décidé d'aller dans le Londres Moldu donc il faut se changer avant de se retrouver. D'ici une heure devant le chaudron baveur. » Draco regarda le reflet dans le miroir avant d'acquiescer. Les yeux verts étaient toujours là tout aussi perçant certes, mais ne lui faisant plus le même effet qu'en sixième année. Un peu moins troublant que pendant son adolescence mais le touchant tout autant. Il observa le visage se retourner et la silhouette s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus visible dans le miroir.

Il se regarda une dernière fois, se lava les mains puis les passa sur son visage. Il se sécha rapidement et sortit de la salle d'eau.

…ooOoo…

Draco était en avance au rendez vous et seul Blaise se trouvait là. Ils se regardaient ne sachant que se dire. Blaise essaya plusieurs fois de rompre le silence entre eux mais ne réussi pourtant pas à former une phrase.

« Blaise qu'as-tu à me dire de si important ? Tu m'agaces à tourner comme un lion en cage. » Draco semblait énervé et fatigué mais en réalité Blaise savait que ces sentiments cachait toujours de la tristesse, une blessure encore à fleur de peau…

« Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ? Je ne veux pas être pessimiste mais Potter n'a plus besoin de toi et dès demain vous ne vous verrez plus… » Draco regarda Blaise froidement.

« Tu me gonfles. Tu cherches à me reprocher des choses ou à me prouver combien je n'ai aucune chance de pouvoir aimer ? Je sais qu'il ne te convient pas que pour toi chien et chat n'ont rien à faire ensemble mais c'est ainsi j'aime Harrrr… » Il ne finit sa phrase devant l'air désolé de son acolyte de toujours.

Il se retourna alors et vit deux rouquins identiques le regarder étrangement, un regard de stupeur et d'étonnement sur le visage.

« Désolé si on arrive au mauvais moment. » Draco ne les regarda plus une seule fois et s'adossa à un réverbère. Demain toute la famille Weasley saurait pour son attirance envers Harry. Hermione lui enverrait un hibou le prévenant du mal qui pourrait faire au brun, Ron viendrait certainement lui casser la gueule en personne…

Ses pensées commençaient à aller trop vite pour lui, et finissaient inlassablement par un argument incluant une soirée en sous-vêtement une bouteille de Whisky pur feu à la main.

Les jumeaux ne disaient rien mais ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regarder Blaise espérant qu'il éclairerait leurs lanternes sur le sujet abordé par Draco. Blaise lui regrettait d'être venu, d'une il allait se retrouver avec une bande de gryffondor et de deux, il venait de s'engueuler avec son meilleur ami.

Leurs pensées furent cependant interrompues par l'arrivée d'Harry et de Ron.

Tout le monde s'observa quelques instant et au vu du trouble qui régnait dans l'atmosphère, Harry et Ron décidèrent de rester muet jusqu'à l'arrivé des derniers 'invités'. Bill arriva rapidement suivi de près par Remus et Tonks.

Draco sourit à sa cousine et l'ambiance se détendit un peu.

Ils se mirent en route discutant de tout et de rien, parlant beaucoup de Charly et de l'étonnant de retournement qu'avait effectué Ginny.

Ils terminèrent leur soirée au pub les trois balais qui bien loin de se trouver à Londres était dans leur monde. La soirée avait été plus que moins arrosée et seul Draco paraissait encore avoir un peu de lucidité. Aussi lorsque Harry décida de rendre une petite visite au directeur de Poudlard, il l'accompagna pour éviter qu'un sort ne soit lancé, ou une potion malencontreusement versée dans une tasse de thé...

« Moi je dis qu'on devrait passer par le passage du saule cogneur. On n'est pas loin du passage secret et c'est le plus sur. A moins que tu veuilles entrer par effraction chez honneydukes. » Harry regarda longuement Draco. « Sinon je sais plus trop les passages secrets… La carte du maraudeur est à la maison. »Draco hocha négativement de la tête l'air désespéré.

« On va passer par le saule cogneur, c'est plus sûr. Mais je ne suis pas certain que Severus apprécie les visites à 2 heures du matin… » Harry sembla alors un peu plus enthousiaste qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Mais si, il aime j'en suis persuadé…qui n'aime pas les surprises ? » Draco le regarda au bord de la crise de rire. Harry avait cette étincelle d'espièglerie dans le regard, une étincelle que Draco avait parfois aperçu ou deviné mais n'avait jamais réellement vu.

« Attend laisse moi réfléchir… L'ancien directeur de maison de serpentard… » Ils s'engouffrèrent alors dans le passage secret. Draco précédant Harry de peur qu'il ne tombe.

« Si, je suis sur qu'il aime les surprises. Je n'aurais pas du venir les mains vides… J'aurais du amener des fleurs… Oh tant pis, je viens le remercier et c'est beaucoup. Tu savais que j'ai essayé de le maudire mais vu qu'il n'a pas de descendance ce n'était pas drôle. Et puis c'est interdit par le ministère depuis près de deux siècles. Enfin je viens m'excuser, le remercier et lui faire un gros bisou. » Il débouchèrent enfin aux racines du saule. Et se dirigèrent alors vers l'école.

« Je ne sais pas si il va réellement apprécier… Tu sais Potter je le connais un peu et… » Harry soupira d'exaspération.

« Allé Draco… Je suis intimement convaincu qu'il sera très heureux de nous recevoir à cette heure… Et d'ailleurs, maintenant, à partir de ce moment précis, tu vas m'appeler Harry et plus Potter. Tu viens de participer à ma vie familiale pendant près d'un mois ça nous a rapproché non ? Et puis je t'aime bien.» Draco s'arrêta dans sa marche, Bien que l'envie de saouler Potter pour le faire dire des choses plus sympathiques encore lui effleura l'esprit, il se dit que l'alcool avait réellement des effets pervers sur l'allocution.

Harry fit quelques pas de plus avant de se retourner. « Bon tu fais quoi ? Je suis certain que Snape sera heureux de te voir… » Draco le rejoint mais ne dit plus rien.

Ils entrèrent dans le château et Harry se tu alors de peur d'attirer l'esprit frappeur ou pire encore, Mimi Geignarde… Harry arriva le premier devant la gargouille et se retourna embarrassé vers Draco ce dernier bien que connaissant parfaitement le mot de passe, au combien ridicule qu'utilisait quotidiennement son parrain, haussa les épaules l'air désolé. Harry se retourna alors vers la statue l'air très concentré. Malgré les limbes d'alcool qui lui embrumait plus que légèrement l'esprit, il se souvint d'un détail intéressant sur son ancien professeur. Un détail qu'il s'était efforcer d'oublier mais qui malgré tout l'avait suffisamment marqué pour s'en rappeler dans des moment ou ridiculiser Snape ferait parti d'un plan machiavélique ... Harry se mit donc à chanter plus faux que jamais…

« Hamtaro, c'est moi le plus gentil des grand héros les ham-ham… Petits hamsters grandes aventures.» A la prononciation de la dernière syllabe, la statue pivota sur elle-même laissant apparaître l'escalier menant au bureau directorial. Draco se prit la tête dans les mains devant ce spectacle navrant. Et ce demandant si le poste de directeur du si respectable Collège de Sorcellerie Poudlard devait forcement être attribué à des cinglés…

Ils entrèrent alors que le directeur sortait affolé de sa chambre. Lorsque Harry le vit, il lui sauta au cou. Lui claquant deux bises sur les joues.

« Directeur Snape, je tenais à vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi et… » Severus Snape se réveillant légèrement plus regarda l'ancien gryffondor étonné avant de se reprendre.

« Potter vous sentez atrocement l'alcool. Enfin au moins vous reconnaissez un tant soit peu que je suis plus important que vous avez toujours voulu le croire… Bref vous n'avez rien à faire ici surtout à cette heure et je vous demanderai de partir instamment. Votre présence m'insupporte et si je peux espérer encore dormir sans faire de cauchemars il serait bon que vous déguerpissiez. » Draco regarda le directeur étrangement.

« Non, je ne partirez pas avant que vous m'ayez écouté. » Severus sortit une fiole étrange de sa robe et se dirigeât vers une table basse sur laquelle venait d'apparaître des tasses de thé fumant. Il versa quelques gouttes de sa fiole dans une tasse et la tendit à Harry sous l'œil noir de Draco qui bien évidement avait tout vu.

« Bien, du thé Potter. » Draco ne pu se taire plus longtemps et regarda les deux hommes bien plus qu'exaspéré de leur comportement.

« Severus repose cette tasse et toi Harry tu ne veux pas de thé. Abrége que je te ramène chez toi. » Harry regarda le blond déçu.

« Bref, monsieur Snape je voulais vous dire que malgré toute la rancœur et la mesquinerie que vous avez eu à mon égard, malgré toute la haine que je peux voir contre vous, et tout le reste, je tenais à vous dire que je m'excuse et que je vous remercie de m'avoir sauver la peau plusieurs fois. Harry se dirigeât sans plus de mots vers la cheminée et alluma le feu. « Messieurs, il n'est de bonne compagnie qui ne se quitte. »

Draco observant Harry du coin de l'œil regarda son parrain désolé de l'ennui. « Je le ramène chez lui. Evite de lui rappeler cette soirée et jubile des excuses qu'il t'a fait. » Severus lui fait un grand sourire.

« J'ai tout enregistré ! » Draco rigola doucement. Et rejoint à son tour la cheminée. Il attrapa le bras de Potter avant de sauter dans le feu en donnant la destination de leur voyage.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans le salon d'Harry. Draco alluma la lumière alors qu'Harry se dirigeait à quatre pattes vers le canapé.

« Je n'aime pas les voyages en cheminée. » Draco rigola doucement.

« Laisse moi deviner tu n'aime pas les atterrissages ratés… » Harry grogna légèrement.

« Draco, je sais que je te le dis trop pour ta serpentarde attitude mais merci du fond du cœur pour ce que tu as fait. Merci de m'avoir soutenu et aidé. Et aussi merci … » Harry bailla bruyamment et ne finit pas sa phrase. A moitié allongé sur son canapé, il commençait à s'endormir.

« Allez Potter au dodo… » Draco se leva tirant sur le bras d'Harry qui ne voulu se lever.

« Je ne bouge plus… » Draco soupira il attrapa sa baguette.

« Tu serais mieux dans mon lit… » Draco s'arrêta quelques instants avant de se reprendre. « Euh dans ton lit. » Heureusement que la lumière était basse car il venait de se changer en écrevisse. « Tu te lèves ou je te fais léviter… »

Harry consentit alors à bouger tout en grommelant une insulte envers les serpentards et leur gentillesse très mal placée. Draco quant à lui le suivait de peur qu'il ne tombe.

Harry ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et se laissa tomber dans son lit comma une masse. Draco le regarda quelques instants.

« Tu devrais au moins enlever tes chaussures tu ne crois pas ? » Harry ne répondit rien si ce n'est un grognement sourd. Visiblement il commençait à s'endormir.

Le blond s'approcha de lui et commença à le déshabiller. Il lui enleva ses chaussures ses lunettes, sa robe de sorcier mais n'osa lui enlever le reste. Il le mit un peu plus sous les draps et le recouvrit. Il fit apparaître une potion de dégrisement pour le lendemain matin qui s'avérait difficile. Il le regarda une dernière fois et se dirigeât vers la porte de la chambre.

« Tu pourrais dire bonne nuit. Vien faire bisou. » Draco manqua d'éclater de rire. Un Potter saoul est très câlin… Draco revint alors sur ses pas et se pencha au dessus d'Harry.

Le brun se retourna alors et tomba sur les prunelles argent de sa némesis. Ils restèrent quelques instant les yeux dans les yeux et sans savoir trop pourquoi les bouches se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre finissant par se toucher.

C'était un baisé chaste mais passionné. Draco savait qu'il ne devait pas profiter du fait qu'Harry ait bu mais il ne pouvait pas ôter ses lèvres de celles d'Harry. Il se retira alors qu'Harry essayait de le rapprocher et d'intensifier leur baiser. Harry regarda Draco, déçu. Il s'assit dans son lit et prit les mains de Draco. Il le tira à lui et l'embrassa.

Draco ne se déroba pas faisant taire sa conscience du mieux qu'il pu appréciant chaque mouvement d'Harry sur ses lèvres, dans sa bouche, sur ses joues. Jamais il n'avait été embrassé comme ça. Jamais aucun homme ne l'avait ému à ce point en un seul baisé.

Harry se recula, s'allongeât et s'endormit sans un mot.

Draco resta coi, il regarda le brun quelques instants, se retourna et prit la porte comme un voleur.

…ooOoo…

Il se réveilla une barre en travers de la tête. Jamais il n'avait eu une aussi belle gueule de bois. Il ouvrit un œil et le referma immédiatement. Le jour qui transparaissait sous les lourds rideaux de taffetas, l'éblouissait.

Il essaya de se remémorer les événements de la veille au soir mais ne se rappelait de rien. Il ne se souvenait que d'une chose. Il se souvenait d'avoir embrassé quelqu'un mais qui ? Il passa son bras au travers du lit au cas ou sous l'emprise de l'alcool, il ait ramené quelqu'une qui l'aurais raccompagnée voire plus. Non, il était encore habillé. Alors qui était-ce ?

Il attrapa ses lunettes à tâtons sur le chevet et les enfila. Il entrouvrit les yeux et vit un flacon sur la table marqué 'Bois moi'. Il s'exécuta et bu l'infâme mixture d'un trait. Il remercia la providence d'avoir placé cette potion sur sa route puisque quelques instants après, son mal de crâne s'était dissipé. Il se leva alors. Se déshabilla entièrement et se rendit à la salle de bain.

Il sortit un dizaine de minutes plus tard une serviette roulée autours de sa taille. Il s'habilla rapidement et sortit les clés de sa voiture à la main. Il passa chez ses meilleurs amis récupérer son fils puis se rendit au ministère ou il devait signer quelques papier.

Il fut déçu de ne pas voir Draco. Il était déjà passé et la secrétaire lui indiqua qu'il était reparti très vite après avoir signé les déclarations. Il la remercia et retourna à sa voiture.

Il lui restait une chose à faire avant que tout soit réglé… Une chose qui quand il y pensait lui faisait naître une boule douloureuse dans la gorge…

Il mit le contact.

Il eu beau tourner en rond des heures dans le quartier, il finissait inexorablement par trouver le cabinet des avocats Malfoy et Zabini. Il finit par se garer.

Charly s'était endormi à l'arrière de sa voiture. Il le regarda dormir paisiblement ne souhaitant pas le déranger. Il resta donc assis ne bougeant pas de son véhicule. Charly commença à bouger quelques instants plus tard probablement à cause de l'immobilisation du véhicule. Harry le regarda alors que ses petits yeux argent s'ouvraient.

Il avait ce regard, le même que celui qui… Non, il n'avait pas fait cela pas… Ce n'était pas possible. Harry se retourna et projeta violement sa tête contre le volant klaxonnant à tout va dans cette position. « ET MERDE ! » Un policeman s'approcha de lui et le voyant, il se redressa s'excusant au passage.

Il finit par sortir dignement de sa voiture, il ouvrit son coffre et en sortit la poussette de Charly. Il la déplia, ouvrit la portière et mit son fils dedans. Il ferma sa voiture à clé et traversa la rue.

Il marcha sur le trottoir quelques instants avançant vers la porte du cabinet. S'il avait pu y aller à reculons il y serait allé ainsi.

Il poussa la lourde porte de bois. Il pénétra dans le couloir. La secrétaire l'accueilli un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonjour Monsieur Potter. Comment allez vous ? » Harry hocha de la tête sans vraiment répondre. « Maître Malfoy est dans son bureau. »

« Merci. » Harry avança vers le bureau et frappa à la porte.

Une voix filtrée au travers de la porte lui intima d'entrer. Il ouvrit et pénétra dans le bureau. Draco était assis la tête tournée vers la fenêtre.

« Bonjour Potter. » La voix était plus froide que jamais.

« Je suis passé au ministère mais tu n'y étais pas. J'ai signé les papiers et me voici pour regler ce que je te dois. » Draco se retourna mais ne le regarda pas pour autant. Charly se mit à sourire dans sa poussette.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un comptable ? Figure toi que je ne le suis pas Potter. Alors sors de mon bureau et paye ma secrétaire. Au revoir » Draco se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre sous l'œil étonné d'Harry. Devant la voix cassante du blond, il sorti sans ajouter un seul mot du bureau.

Il arrive devant la secrétaire et eu toutes les difficultés du monde à parler. Il regrettait il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il regrettait mais il le regrettait. Il appréciait sa relation avec Draco mais vu son erreur de la veille il s'en voulait terriblement.

« Je venais simplement régler ce que je devais à Malfoy. » sa voix était fragile un peu cassée. Il semblait ailleurs.

« Tout va bien ? » Harry hochât de la tête. « Les honoraires de maître Malfoy s'élèvent à 1379 gallions 277 noises et 15 mornilles. »Harry hochât de nouveau la tête.

« Je ne les ai pas sur moi. Je suppose que cela ne vous gênera pas si je vous fais une dérogation pour aller directement les prélever sur mon compte à Gringotts. » Julia acquiesça avant de sortir un papier.

« Nous avons quelques papiers à vous faire remplir dans ce cas… » Alors qu'elle tendait un papier à Harry, une tornade blonde sortit de son bureau.

« Tu sais quoi Potter je ne veux pas de ton argent dégage je ne veux plus te voir. Vas t'en immédiatement. N'oublie pas ton fils. » Charly se mit à pleurer dans sa poussette alors que Draco retournait dans son bureau claquant la porte au passage.

La jeune femme soupira et regarda Harry droit dans les yeux alors que Blaise sortait de son bureau.

« Ecoute Harry je vais me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais je serais toi j'irais voir dans son bureau ce qui se passe il tourne comme un ours en cage ce matin et ça m'énerve. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé hier soir après que vous soyez parti mais je crois que toi seul peux faire quelque chose. » Blaise regarda Harry avant de continuer. « Je sais que tu es le seul qui réussisse à lui 'parler' dans ces cas là… » Harry regarda Blaise et se dirigeât vers la porte laissant Charly entouré de ses baby-sitters habituels…

Il entra dans le bureau. Draco regardait par la fenêtre un verre de Whisky à la main.

« Blaise, si tu viens me faire la morale, ça ne vaut pas le coup et retourne à tes moutons. Je veux rester seul. » Harry s'assit sur dans un des fauteuils qui faisaient face au bureau.

« Je ne suis pas Blaise. » Harry avait à peine murmuré ces paroles. Draco se retourna fulminant.

« Je n'ai pas été assez clair ? » Les yeux de Draco lançaient des éclairs.

« Que se passe t'il ? C'est par rapport à hier soir ? » Draco se leva.

« Vas t'en ! » Harry resta confortablement assis. « Potter dégages. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir… » Harry ne bougeât pas. « Je t'ai dit de dégager. » Harry sursauta alors qu'un vase explosait non loin de lui. Il resta cependant stoïque.

« Je ne bougerais pas tant que tu ne me diras pas pourquoi tu m'en veux ? » Draco s'assit derrière son bureau alors qu'il reprenait son souffle. Ca ne lui arrivait jamais de perdre pied ainsi.

Draco resta muet. Harry resta quelques instants sans rien dire. Puis après avoir longuement pesé ses mots reprit la parole.

« Je n'aurais pas du t'embrasser. Visiblement tu m'en veux pour ça alors, adieu. C'est dommage, je commençais à t'apprécier. » Harry se leva sorti du bureau et referma la porte derrière lui.

Une fois dans le hall, il prit la poussette de son fils, prit Charly dans les bras alors qu'il se déplaçait à quatre pattes. Il sortit sous l'œil étonné de Blaise et de sa fiancée.

Harry arriva rapidement à sa voiture, mit Charly dans son siège auto, replia la poussette la mit dans le coffre, s'assit à la place du conducteur et se mit à pleurer.

* * *

**Voilà chapitre fini… On ne me tue pas je ne fais que des happy-end souvenez vous en…**

**Donc que va t'il se passer au prochain chapitre ? Rogue va-t-il danser dans les couloir de Poudlard ou va-t-il annoncer à tous les élèves qu'Hamtaro va sauver le monde ? Draco va-t-il finir sa bouteille de Whisky ? Harry va-t-il aller à un entraînement de Quiddich une fois dans sa vie ? Hermione et Blaise préparent ils un mauvais coup ?**

**Vous saurez tout cela dans un prochain chapitre de MPMM…**

**Bon il serait très urbain de votre part de me confier vos impressions dans une reviews ça me fait plaisir et ce n'est pas la mort pour vous (merci à Dop pour la centième d'ailleurs… et aux autres pour les autres…)**

**Review please…**

**Allé gros bisous. A très vite.**

**Dinoushette**


	10. savoir aider ses amis

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) tout le monde… Un autre chapitre pour un autre weekend… Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire car toujours surprise du nombre de hits et de reviews… j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira... En tout cas Merci…**

**Titre : **Mon petit mec et moi

**Auteur : **Dinoushette…

**Couple :** Draco & Harry (encore des hésitations ?)

**Rating : **M pour Yaoi et lemon probables… (Euh beaucoup plus que probables en fait.)

**Résumé **: une femme, un homme, un divorce, un enfant, une bataille entre les parents… Et l'amour on en fait quoi ? Yaoi drarry. Pas de M-preg. Résumé pourri…

**Disclamer :** Toujours pas JKR…

**Note Personnelle : (oui encore…) Ma jum vu qu'hier c'était notre anniversaire je t'offre ce chapitre en attendant ce que tu sais… je t'adore…**

**Read & Enjoy

* * *

**

**CHP 9 : SAVOIR AIDER SES AMIS**

Il avait froid. Non pas qu'il fit particulièrement froid en cette saison de l'année, mais il avait froid. Un froid saisissant qui vous transperce pour ne jamais ressortir de vous.

Il se leva et enfila un pull qui traînait dans la pièce à même le sol. Il soupira avant de s'asseoir dans un vieux fauteuil plus que défraîchi.

Il resta quelques instants les yeux dans le vague contemplant, d'une moue concentrée, un des coins de la pièce. Il ne se retourna pas vers la bibliothèque qui se trouvait derrière lui, alors qu'il faisait léviter jusque lui un gros livre poussiéreux.

Il caressa la couverture de cuir. Elle était d'un très beau cuir rouge Gryffondor. Il était doux au toucher.

Harry resta quelques instant un peu ailleurs, ne sachant s'il allait l'ouvrir ou le reposer. Il ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais feuilleté, pas qu'il n'en ait jamais eu l'envie, mais le courage lui manquait toujours. Il tourna la lourde couverture.

La première page le fit sourire, mais il se fana vite. Trop de souvenirs…

Dumbledore, bienveillant, des étincelles de malice plein les yeux, le regardait souriant.

C'était une des premières fois ou il avait l'occasion de voir un portrait de son ancien directeur, mentor et ami. Harry renifla avant de rire doucement. Le portrait venait de lui faire un clin d'œil et de s'enfuir sans autre préambule. Il tourna la page. Un petit mot tomba au sol.

'_Potter,_

_Normalement ces albums ne vous sont offerts que lors de la réussite de vos aspics mais étant donné la situation actuelle…_

_Courage Harry._

_Minerva Mac Gonnagal_

_Directrice de Gryffondor._

_Ps : j'ai rajouté des photos retrouvés dans un tiroir je pense qu'elles vous intéresseront.'_

Harry sourit de nouveau lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur un portrait tout aussi bienveillant mais cette fois de son ancienne directrice de maison. Harry l'avait toujours vu comme une femme un peu sévère qui s'emportait parfois facilement, mais d'un discernement sans faille et d'une justice à tout épreuve. Pourtant le portrait montrait une autre facette de sa personnalité, la femme qui veille sur ses élèves tout comme leur propre mère, une femme complice de leurs joies de leurs peines… et parfois de leurs blagues…

Harry releva la tête quelques instants empêchant de toute ses forces, une larme de s'écouler d'un de ses yeux. Il venait de réaliser combien sa directrice avait compté dans sa vie. Elle et Molly avaient réussi à combler le vide de sa mère dans une période de sa vie qui avait été particulièrement difficile.

Il tourna de nouveau la page et tomba sur la première photo de sa promo. Le seul constat qu'il pu en tirer était que quasiment la moitié était morte ou à Azkaban. Il se chercha sur la photo.

Il était à coté de Ron, sur son autre coté, se trouvait Malfoy.

La seule chose qui pouvait dire à propos de la photo était l'absolu différence entre ses deux enfants. L'un était distingué, alaise, hautain attirant le regard… L'autre un petit mome un peu peureux, timide et discret… Deux opposés et pourtant….

Sa gorge se serra. Il tourna la page…

…ooOoo…

Une main se posa sur son épaule le faisant sursauter. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être assoupi, cependant, les courbatures qu'il ressentait, étaient quand à elles bien significatives.

Il regarda la main et en reconnu le propriétaire. Il fit apparaître un fauteuil face au sien. Elle s'assit.

« Harry, je suis passé je n'ai peut-être pas eu raison, mais je m'inquiétais. Tu devais passer dîner et vu que tu n'es pas venu… » Le brun baissa les yeux, évitant un regard qu'il connaissait trop bien. Un de ces regards plus pénétrants que l'occlumentie. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache et elle saurait. Il savait qu'avant de quitter cette pièce, elle saurait. Elle avait toujours tout su.

« Je me suis simplement assoupi et je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. Je suis désolé. » La jeune femme soupira comme elle en avait l'habitude, dans un sourire désespéré.

« Tu devais venir il y a trois jours Harry. » Elle se tu. Il semblait un peu stupéfait de cette nouvelle. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être endormi dans cette position et il lui semblait que c'était hier qu'il devait aller manger chez eux…

A vrai dire les derniers temps il avait tellement eu de mal à dormir une seule nuit que de savoir qu'il avait dormi une journée complète ne l'inquiétait pas trop. Enfin depuis la chute de Voldemort plus rien ne l'inquiétait comme avant.

« On est quel jour ? » Elle le regarda plus que surprise.

« On est mardi pourquoi ? » Harry se leva d'un bond et se mit à faire des ronds dans le petit salon.

« Hermione, je devais récupérer Charly hier. Ginny ne devait le garder que ce week-end. » Hermione se leva à son tour et regarda le brun dans les yeux. Pendant combien de temps avait il dormi ou plutôt depuis combien de temps n'avait il pas dormi pour avoir besoin de dormir aussi longtemps. Elle lui posa une main sur son bras droit.

« Harry, c'est justement pour cela que je viens. » Harry alla couper Hermione mais elle accentua la pression de sa main. « Ne t'en fait pas. Charly est chez Molly. Ginny est passé hier mais tu ne répondais pas, elle t'a laissé un mot, te disant de passer chez Molly prendre Charly. On s'inquiétait. Tu ne venais pas et ce n'est pas ton genre. » Harry tira sur son bras et s'assit dans le siège, les yeux dirigés vers le sol.

« Je… » Harry ne pu finir sa phrase. Hermione se rapprocha de lui.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Harry ? Depuis le divorce tu n'es plus le même. On pensait que le fait d'avoir la garde de Charly te donnerait une nouvelle impulsion mais… mais tu ne manges plus, tu ne dors plus, et je te retrouve là regardant de vieilles photos. » Harry détourna désespérément le visage. Il ne voulait pas voir ce regard qu'il savait plein de reproche. Il ne voulait pas voir ce regard perçant qui l'avait toujours mis à jour. Elle s'accroupi à ses cotés

Il s'enferma plusieurs minutes dans un mutisme pesant. Hermione ne disait rien ne voulant troubler les pensées de son ami.

Il soupira.

« Harry. Tu peux me parler je saurais t'écouter… Je ne suis pas n'importe qui. » Harry la regarda un peu plus déterminé.

« Je dois aller chercher Charly. Je vais te laisser. Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est rien je fais simplement quelques cauchemars en ce moment ce n'est pas un drame. Tu me connais, j'ai toujours eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. » Elle le laissa se refermer un peu. Il se leva et avança jusque la porte de la pièce.

« Tu es sûr que ça n'a rien à voir avec Malfoy ? » Harry se retourna et fondit en larme, la main posée sur la clenche.

…ooOoo…

Cela devait bien faire un quart d'heure qu'Harry pleurait dans les bras d'Hermione. Il n'avait encore rien dit. Hermione lui passait une main dans le dos dans un geste maternel réconfortant. Harry se calmait petit à petit respirant plus calmement.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Je croyais qu'il devenait mon ami... Et il ne veut plus me voir… » Sa voix était très basse. Plus qu'un murmure mais à peine. « Je n'aurais pas du… J'ai tout gâché… » Harry fondit de nouveau en larme.

Hermione ne comprenait pas réellement ce qui s'était passé entre Harry et Draco mais elle commençait à se douter ou plutôt à imaginer…

« Harry, vous avez… Vous… vous… » Elle n'arrivait même pas à finir sa phrase, non pas qu'elle soit prude mais l'idée de son meilleur ami et de Draco la surprenait énormément.

« Je… Je l'ai embrassé… » Hermione manqua son souffle et se mit à tousser. « Je n'aurais pas du. » Elle le regarda un peu désappointée.

« Harry ne te reproche rien. Tu sais bien que ça a toujours été un connard… » Harry rigola doucement.

« Il a peut-être toujours été un connard mais… Il ne m'a pas repoussé du moins pas tout de suite… Le lendemain, il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me voir… Et crois moi quand on croit avoir gagné un ami, ça fait bien plus mal que tout… » La voix d'Harry mourut dans sa gorge. La dernière syllabe avait fait mal très mal. Il regarda Hermione de ses yeux émeraude lessivés de tant de larmes et de tant de fatigue.

« C'est ce que je disais, c'est un connard de première… » Harry la regarda étrangement.

« Oui c'est un connard… Mais il a toujours été là quand j'avais besoin de lui… Et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai autant besoin de lui. Hermione j'ai peur… » L'ancienne préfète sourit faiblement à son ami. Les larmes d'Harry commençaient à s'assécher alors qu'il s'endormait de nouveau.

Elle attrapa sa baguette et le fit léviter jusque sa chambre. Elle l'allongeât, envoya plusieurs parchemins, et finit par s'asseoir dans un fauteuil observant Harry, endormi.

…ooOoo…

Blaise se leva le plus rapidement possible tout en essayant de ne pas réveiller le corps endormi à ses coté. Il bailla plusieurs fois.

Qu'elle idée de donner des rendez vous si tôt ?

Il s'habilla rapidement, passa dans sa cuisine pour avaler un café et transplanna.

Il arriva dans une rue qu'il connaissait bien. La rue principale de pré au lard. Le village était encore endormi, bien que quelques maisons allumées montraient que leurs habitants commençaient à se lever. Il se hâta et prit une ruelle sombre avant d'entrer dans une des tavernes un peu étrange du village.

Il savait qu'elle serait, à l'attendre. Elle était toujours en avance. Il la repéra rapidement puisque seule dans le pub mis à part le serveur.

« Bonjour Zabini. Tu es en retard. » Blaise s'assit face à la femme.

« Granger, quelle idée de mettre des rendez vous si tôt le matin. » l'ancienne gryffondor soupira.

« Weasley, et pour ton information, c'est un des seul moment mis à part le soir ou je peux avoir assez de temps à t'accorder pour discuter de ce que tu sais. » Blaise manqua d'éclater de rire devant la tournure de la situation. Même s'il n'en avait pas vu beaucoup au cours de sa vie, il lui semblait que la situation ressemblait à un vieux film moldu, un policier en noir et blanc. Tout laissait transparaître cet univers, le rendez vous, les lieux, l'absence de personnes, le serveur essuyant des verres au comptoir. Le serveur s'approcha d'eux le faisant sursauter.

« Vous prendrez quoi ? » Il n'eu pas le temps de répondre que la brunette avait déjà commandé deux cafés. Le serveur parti et revint quelques instants plus tard.

« Bon Weasley, je suppose que tu ne veux pas me voir pour faire la discussion. Plus vite on a fini plus vite je retourne à ma grasse matinée. » Hermione soupira.

« Comme je te le disais dans ma lettre, j'ai un gros problème avec Harry et je voudrais savoir, enfin si tu le sais, pourquoi Draco ne veut plus revoir Harry. » Blaise leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je en sais malheureusement pas quelle mouche a piqué Draco. Ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il déprime depuis quelques temps et qu'il va très mal suffisamment mal pour ne plus pouvoir travailler correctement. Je l'ai donc forcé à prendre des vacances pour qu'il se repose. Mais à vrai dire j'ai l'impression que ça ne sert à rien. » Hermione sembla désespérée.

« Et nous on fait quoi ? Et tu n'as aucune idée de pourquoi Draco ne veux plus voir Harry ? C'est par rapport au baiser ou… » Blaise lui coupa la parole abasourdi.

« Baiser ? Quel baiser ? Je ne suis au courant de rien… Draco a mis Harry à la porte du cabinet mais n'a jamais voulu me dire pourquoi mais ça explique bien des choses. » Blaise avala une gorgée de café fumant avant de continuer. « Promet moi de ne jamais dire ce que je vais te dire, à personne, même à Weasley, enfin Ron. Draco a su très rapidement qu'il préférait les hommes aux femmes. Enfin il l'a su quand on était à Poudlard et son fantasme numéro un, son béguin plus tôt ou ce que je croyais être son béguin, était tout simplement Harry. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre mais a fini par craquer. On est devenu espion un peu pour ça, même si nos convictions étaient la vrai raison. Enfin, après la mort du lord, Draco a mit très longtemps à se faire à l'absence de Potter et je me suis alors rendu compte du réel lien qu'il avait pour lui, même à sens unique. » Blaise s'arrêta quelques instants. Hermione l'invita à continuer. « Il a fini par l'oublier. Pourtant quand Harry est venu lui demander de l'aider à obtenir la garde de Charly, j'avais dit à Draco de faire attention à lui et comme d'habitude il n'en a fait qu'a sa tête. Le jour du procès, il m'a avoué s'être rendu compte qu'il l'aimait toujours. » Hermione le regarda interloquée.

« Mais ou est le problème dans ce cas ? « Blaise rigola doucement.

« On parle de Draco Malfoy ! Tu me dis qu'il y a eu un baiser et je pense savoir quand cela c'est produit. Le soir du procès nous sommes sorti et Harry avait pas mal bu. Draco se sentait responsable de lui et l'a accompagné. Je suppose qu'Harry l'a embrassé à un moment ou à un autre. Seulement Harry savait pour l'homosexualité de Draco. Il a du croire qu'il se fichait de lui à cause de l'alcool et ne sachant pas le mal que ça lui ferait… » Blaise chercha ses mots quelques instants. « Draco est très fier. Il ne supporte pas qu'on se moque de lui, surtout quand c'est Harry. » Blaise fini sa phrase et Hermione explosa.

« Il faudrait qu'il descende de son pied d'estale, le petit prince… Harry va mal, Charly le demande quasiment en permanence. Autant Charly on peut l'occuper autant Harry, je ne peux pas l'empêcher de déprimer. Je sais qu'on ne devrait pas s'en mêler. Mais moi j'en prends le risque… » Blaise lui sourit.

« Je marche… » Hermione sourit un regard pétillant et mystérieux dans les yeux.

« Alors, on fait quoi ? »

…ooOoo…

Harry savait qu'il aurait du refuser. Enfin Hermione avait raison ce n'était pas bon de rester enfermé par un si beau temps. Aussi avait-il accepté ce pique nique en pleine nature.

Comme a son habitude, elle avait tout organisé. Elle était passé la veille lui donner le portoloin et après avoir longuement parlé avec lui, il avait du avouer que c'était le moyen de locomotion le plus simple.

Bien que retissant, il le prit, Charly dans les bras, ses affaires miniaturisés dans sa poche.

Il devait avouer qu'elle avait raison le paysage était magnifique, la vue splendide, le temps parfait. Bref tout était réuni pour passer une merveilleuse journée, sauf que Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas là. Il les attendit quelques instants mais ils n'arrivèrent pas.

Il regarda son fils posé dans l'herbe. A quatre pattes il explorait les environs. Le spectacle qu'offrait Charly était trop adorable pour y mettre un terme. Harry s'installa rapidement d'un coup de baguette.

Il entendit jurer au loin et se retourna. A genou dans l'herbe quelqu'un venait d'apparaître. Inconsciemment, Harry se saisit de Charly avant de s'approcher de l'inconnu.

La personne se releva. Harry resta quelques instants sans voix.

« Malfoy. » L'homme releva la tête et ses cheveux blonds balayèrent son visage.

« Potter… »

* * *

**Niark niark niark… fin du chapitre…**

**Moi méchante ? Non ! Je ne fais que mon boulot…**

**Bon il serait très urbain de votre part de me confier vos impressions dans une reviews ça me fait plaisir et ce n'est pas la mort pour vous (merci à Dop pour la centième d'ailleurs… et aux autres pour les autres…)**

**Review please…**

**Allé gros bisous. A très vite.**

**Dinoushette**


	11. savoir se faire comprendre

**Désolé pour le retard, la semaine dernière je n'ai pas pu publier vu que le chapitre est venu difficilement… en tout cas j'espère qu'il vous plaira… A propos, je ne pourrais pas publier la semaine prochaine (et peut être celle d'après…) je pars en vacances avec mon chéri… (je ne m'en veux pas , je vous préviens… je profite de mon chéri qui part deux mois en mer… )**

**Titre : **Mon petit mec et moi

**Auteur : **Dinoushette…

**Couple :** Draco & Harry (encore des hésitations ?)

**Rating : **M pour Yaoi et lemon probables… (Euh beaucoup plus que probables en fait.)

**Résumé **: une femme, un homme, un divorce, un enfant, une bataille entre les parents… Et l'amour on en fait quoi ? Yaoi drarry. Pas de M-preg. Résumé pourri…

**Disclamer :** Toujours pas JKR…

**Read & Enjoy

* * *

**

**CHP 10 : SAVOIR SE FAIRE COMPRENDRE **

_A genou dans l'herbe quelqu'un venait d'apparaître. Inconsciemment, Harry se saisit de Charly avant de s'approcher de l'inconnu._

_La personne se releva. Harry resta quelques instants sans voix._

_« Malfoy. » L'homme releva la tête et ses cheveux blonds balayèrent son visage._

_« Potter… »_

Draco renifla dédaigneusement. Il regarda partout sauf en direction de Harry ou de Charly. Charly, ce petit monstre lui manquait énormément, sa petite frimousse, son caractère bien trempé malgré son age…

Harry posa Charly à terre, qui rejoint Draco à quatre pattes avançant difficilement sur cette mousse spongieuse. Une fois arrivé à destination, il attrapa le bas du pantalon du blond et se redressa sur ses pieds avant de tomber à la renverse sur ses fesses. De toute ses forces Draco essaya de ne pas craquer, de garder son masque froid, de ne pas prendre Charly dans ses bras…

Harry quant à lui essayait simplement de conserver son calme. Il avait tellement de remords, tellement de chose à dire à cet homme, mais par ou devait il commencer ? Par le simple fait qu'il s'en voulait terriblement pour ce qui avait pu se passer, ou par le fait qu'il commençait à se demander si en fait il n'en voulait pas plus…

Charly regarda Draco et désespéré devant l'attitude du blond, il s'assit dans la pelouse, boudant, ses petits poings serrés, les bras pliés sur sa poitrine.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes ne bougeant pas ne se disant pas un mot ; se jetant de temps à autre un regard furtif tout s'assurant que l'autre ne l'ai vu.

Toute personne extérieure aurait pu trouver cette situation fort comique, mais la tension qui régnait entre eux était palpable et plus les minutes passaient plus la tension montait.

Charly regarda son père puis Draco. Obstiné, il attrapa de nouveau le bas du pantalon du blond et se mit sur ses jambes. Bien que tenant difficilement sur ses deux jambes, il resta accroché fermement ses deux petits poings enroulés dans le tissu.

Draco regarda alors la petite frimousse concentrée de l'enfant et forcé de constater l'entêtement du jeune Potter, craqua et le prit dans ses bras. « Tu obtiens toujours ce que tu veux… » Murmura t'il à l'oreille du petit qui se contenta de lui faire un grand sourire et de lui poser deux lèvres très humides sur la joue.

Draco sourit. Un sourire sincère, un de ceux qu'il ne faisait que très rarement. Il devait avouer que malgré les problèmes qu'il avait avec Harry, le petit Charly n'y était en rien coupable. Il se sentait heureux en cet instant. Lui qui ne serait probablement jamais père se sentait si bien cet enfant dans les bras. Cet enfant qu'il savait aimer de tout son cœur cet enfant qui l'avait apprivoisé. Il avait trouvé son petit prince et ne pas l'avoir vu pendant ces semaines lui avait fait mal. Bien sur il avait souffert de plus que de l'absence du fils de son ennemi, il avait également difficilement enduré l'absence du dit ennemi.

« Potter, ton fils est exceptionnellement rusé, il réussi même à faire plier le plus vil des Serpentard. » Harry sourit au serpentard.

« C'est un bébé, il ferait même craquer le terrible professeur Snape. » Draco manqua d'éclater de rire, alors qu'il se rappelait de la dernière fois ou Harry avait vu l'actuel directeur de Poudlard ; il déchanta rapidement alors qu'il se rappelait la fin de la soirée.

« Severus a craqué sur les bébé depuis longtemps. Dans ma prime enfance, il s'occupait plus de moi que ne le faisait mon propre père… Enfin. Charly est un enfant à part, très clairvoyant, il a une intelligence magique hors du commun. » Harry soupira bruyamment avant de baisser la tête.

« On va sûrement lui brider ses pouvoirs pour qu'il puisse entrer à l'école. Sa puissance fait de lui un enfant dangereux pour les autres et pour lui-même. Il est parfois incontrôlable lorsqu'il est vraiment en colère. Heureusement cela n'arrive que très rarement mais il est imprévisible. » Harry regarda le ciel quelques instant empêchant ainsi une larme de sortir.

« Je croyais que tu souhaitais à tout prix éviter cela qu'il devait apprendre à découvrir ses pouvoir. » Harry évita le regard interrogatif du blond.

« Justement, il en découvre l'étendue trop vite. Il essaie de reproduire les sorts que je peux faire et ça devient très dangereux par moment. Imagine qu'il face chauffer son biberon magiquement et qu'il s'ébouillante. Tant qu'il faisait simplement léviter des objets ça allait mais je commence à avoir très peur de ce qu'il est capable de faire. Il vient d'avoir dix mois, ne sait pas parler mais sait faire apparaître ses peluches, les fait léviter dans toutes les pièces de la maison… Je me demande si ce n'est pas mieux qu'il découvre sa magie à l'école, encadré par d'excellents professeurs comme nous avons pu le faire. » Draco regarda le petit bout de chou avant de répondre.

« Je comprend ta peur mais je ne sais pas si c'est la bonne solution. Résoudre un problème en en posant un autre… C'est très poufsoufflien comme réaction, je croyais que les gryffondors étaient fier et courageux pas peureux et fuyard… » Harry réfléchi quelques instants avant de mettre les deux pieds dans le plat.

« Tu t'y connais dans ce genre de réaction. » Draco se figeât.

« De quoi tu parles ? » Il avait répondu sèchement. Harry soupira, les yeux au sol très intéressé par une tache d'usure sur une de ses chaussures en peau de dragon soit disant inusable.

« Tu sais de quoi je veux parler. » Draco détourna son regard du brun préférant observer le lac qui s'étendait non loin d'eux. Il posa Charly à terre qui protesta un peu, mais se mit rapidement à crapahuter dans la mousse. Il feint de ne comprendre.

« Justement non j'ai un peu de mal à m'en souvenir… » Harry répondit rapidement

« Ta réaction de notre dernière entrevue. Je t'avoue que j'ai du mal à la comprendre. Je suis peut-être bête mais… » Harry ne fini pas sa phrase à la recherche de ses mots.

« Ma réaction était on ne peu plus claire. Je maintiens ce que je disais. » Harry rigola doucement, un rire amer, un rire désespéré qui fait mal à l'âme.

« Malfoy, tu es un petit con trop prétentieux pour avouer tes faiblesses ou quoi ? Dis moi ce que je t'ai fait le soir du procès pour te mettre à ce point dans une rage envers moi qui t'oblige à repousser mon amitié. » Draco resta quelques instants choqué aux propos d'Harry.

« Tu ne t'en rends pas compte Potter ? Je ne suis pas un défouloir. Est-ce que tu te rappelles au moins que tu t'es ridiculisé devant Severus Snape ? Tu te souviens ? A voir ta tête je ne crois pas. Alors je dois me rappeler de choses dont ton esprit embrumé par l'alcool ne se souvient pas. Je n'ai pas à expliquer des réactions légitimes. » Harry éclata de rire.

« Te dérober est légitime, je t'ai connu plus courageux. Je me souviens de toi me laissant caché sous une cape d'invisibilité dans un train retournant sur Londres… Je me souviens de toi cherchant pendant des heures entières, comment arriver à pieger Voldemort dans son propre manoir, à nous aider à découvrir les derniers horcruxes au péril de ta vie… Je me souviens de toi cherchant à me faire obtenir par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables à obtenir la garde de mon fils… Et maintenant, sous prétexte que je t'ai embrassé tu te dérobes ? » Draco ferma les yeux. Il se sentait mal, si mal…

« Ce n'est pas du courage, je ne veux pas de ta pitié, je ne veux pas que tu te moques de moi une fois de plus. Je ne le supporterais pas. Je ne veux plus… » Il fit quelques pas dans la mousse et se laissa tomber à genou. Charly s'approcha de lui rapidement et le regarda longuement. Draco ferma les yeux. « Je ne le veux plus. »

Harry regarda le blond interloqué. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Draco se livrer ainsi. Il avait perdu son masque et se confiait vraiment. Et ce qu'il entendit lui fit un peu peur. Il pensait Draco plus fort mais… Il s'accroupi à ses cotés posant une main rassurante dans son dos.

« Pourquoi je me moquerais de toi ? Draco, je ne suis plus le gryffondor malingre et un peu stupide. Alors oui je me suis moqué de toi à Poudlard, mais toi aussi. Souvent tu as été plus loin que moi dans les insultes, pourtant je suis passé au dessus. Tu sais si je t'ai blessé dernièrement je m'en excuse. » Draco tourna la tête et le regarda quelques instants. Finalement il s'assit dans l'herbe.

« J'ai peur Harry. Simplement peur, je ne suis pas sur que tu comprenne le vrai sens de ce qui c'est passé. Enfin si tu sais ce que ça signifie mais… « Harry le coupa soudainement.

« Je sais très bien ce que ça signifie. Je te rassure, tu n'es pas un test… Je ne cherche pas à te faire de mal… » Draco le regarda surpris.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? Je ne sais pas si tu réalises vraiment les conséquences Harry, on vit dans un monde cruel pour les gens légèrement différend. Regarde comment ils ont traités le professeur Lupin, juste parce que c'est un loup-garou... Je veux dire une relation entre homme est très mal considérée dans le monde sorcier… Ils peuvent être très cruels… » Harry le regarda quelque peu désemparé.

« Tu crois que je ne sais pas comme ils peuvent être cruels ? Je n'étais même pas majeurs quand ils ont fait de moi leur sauveur… Alors crois moi je sais ce que c'est que de se faire pointer du doigt, d'entendre chuchoter sur son passage… Je réalise très bien les conséquences. » Draco hocha négativement de la tête. Harry savait être une parfaite tête de mule.

« Ils vont t'enlever ton fils… Ils vont te calomnier… te forcer à quitter le monde sorcier… Ils vont très loin quand ils le veulent… » Draco se tu quelques instants. « Heureusement pour moi personne ne s'est encore intéressé à ma vie privée, sinon je peux dire adieu à mon travail, plus personne ne viendrait demander mes services. » Draco reprit difficilement sa respiration avant de continuer. « Enfin, en ce moment je n'ai aucune vie privée. » Il rigola amèrement. Harry ne le comprenais plus ou était le Draco des grands jours, le Draco qui se fichait de ce que pensait les autres, celui qui avait réussi à lui faire obtenir la garde de Charly. C'est ce Draco là qu'il avait appris à connaître et à apprécier…

« Draco, arrête. Personne n'a besoin de le savoir et encore moins la presse. On peut aller doucement et voir comment ça évolue. Ou au moins rester ami… » La voix d'Harry tremblait entre ses lèvres purpurines.

Draco fixa ces lèvres qu'il savait douce pour y avoir déjà goûté. Il se demanda quelques instants le goût qu'aurait les lèvres d'Harry aujourd'hui. Il les désirait plus que tout, ces deux bouts de chair tendres douces et humides. Poser ses lèvres et se laisser emporter. Savoir si Potter disait vrai savoir s'il voulait un peu plus que leur amitié encore un peu branlante. Il voulait franchir ces centimètres plus que tout. Tester, goûter martyriser, violer cette bouche suave qui le rendait désespérément fou.

Ils s'approchèrent doucement l'un de l'autre. Lentement…

« Ah, c'est sympa comme endroit. Tu avais raison Granger. » Ils se retournèrent brusquement s'éloignant l'un de l'autre.

« J'ai toujours raison Zabini. Et arrête de m'appeler Granger… C'est Weasley maintenant. » Blaise éclata de rire laissant apparaître un sourire parfait peuplé de dent blanches.

« Oui mais les Weasley sont trop nombreux donc je conserve Granger c'est plus simple. » Hermione sourit à son tour.

« Bon alors que dis-tu d'Hermione, Blaise ? » Blaise acquiesça.

« Mione-chérie, au lieu de te mettre d'accord avec Blaise sur la façon dont nous devons nous appeler aide moi à deminiaturiser nos affaires. Parce qu'avec ta fille qui veut s'échapper de mes bras ce n'est pas très facile. » Ron était en retrait bataillant avec sa fille et la victoire ne paraissait pas évidente. Hermione attrapa sa fille qu'elle posa à terre.

Draco regarda Harry contrarié. Harry paraissait un peu déçu. Il attrapa Charly et se leva suivi rapidement par le blond. Ils avancèrent vers leurs amis un peu plus loin.

« Salut. Vous nous rejoignez pour en finir j'ai bien cru que nous serions seul cet après midi… » Blaise sourit étrangement à la phrase de Draco.

« On venait juste vérifier que vous ne vous entretuez pas. Avec vous on ne sait jamais… » Blaise adressa un clin d'œil à Hermione qui sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Oui on ne sait jamais ce que vous nous réservez comme catastrophe… Enfin, si on mangeait ? » Ron embrassa la joue de son épouse alors qu'il ouvrait un énorme panier de pique nique.

Harry rigola devant l'air très intéressé de son meilleur ami à l'évocation du mot nourriture. Pour cela Ron ne changerait jamais.

Ils s'installèrent sur la mousse et apprécièrent tous ce moment passé ensemble loin des conflits qui les obligeaient à se haïr lors de lors scolarité.

…_ooOoo…_

L'après midi passa vite. Les enfants avaient paisiblement dormi à l'ombre tandis que les adultes s'étaient remémorés de vieux souvenirs qui les concernaient tous. Des souvenirs heureux d'une rivalité quelque peu oubliée.

Hermione et Blaise étaient content du résultat de leur action, Harry et Draco se reparlaient.

Blaise lui n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer les regards en coin, les sourires timides et il imaginait très facilement les mains moites et les hormones en ébullition.

Harry et Draco quand à eux, regrettaient de ne pas avoir pu finir leur conversation. Tant de mots à se dire, tant de phrases en suspend… Ils n'arrivaient quasiment pas à se quitter des yeux.

Alors qu'ils rigolaient tous bruyamment une petite voix s'éleva de la couverture où dormaient les deux enfants.

« Papa… » Harry sursauta regarda son fils et se mit à pleurer. Charly venait de dire clairement son premier mot. Draco se retourna vers Harry et le regarda dans les yeux un immense sourire accroché aux lèvres. Harry sortit alors de sa béatitude et se leva pour attraper son fils.

Harry le serra quelques instants dans ses bras le couvrant de baiser. Ron maugréa dans sa barbe sans que personne ne l'écoute vraiment. Hermione finit par le taper sur le bras.

« Si tu as quelque chose à dire, parle… Au moins je te comprendrais ! » Les anciens serpentard éclatèrent de rire. Ron regarda son épouse exaspérée.

« Je disais qu'Harry avait de la chance, le premier mot de Lily a été livre. On voit comme elle aime son père. » Les rires redoublèrent. Harry regarda son meilleur ami étrangement.

« Dis toi qu'elle tien de sa mère… » Hermione fronça les sourcil et fit la moue avant de continuer.

« Et qui sait celui-ci dira peut-être balai… » Ron regarda Hermione abasourdi alors que les autres avaient d'immenses sourires accrochés sur le visage. Il attrapa les mains de sa femme et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Tu… Tu es… » Draco coupa Ron devant les difficultés qu'il éprouvait pour finir sa phrase.

« Je suppose que la fin de la phrase est Hermione mon ange, tu es enceinte ? et je pense qu'elle te répondra affirmativement Weasley. » Ron tourna la tête vers Draco.

« Ta gueule Malfoy, c'est personnel. » Draco leva un sourcil sarcastiquement. Alors qu'Hermione obligeait Ron à la regarder.

« Oui Ron nous allons avoir un deuxième enfant. » Le roux s'approcha de sa femme lui caressa le ventre quelques instants avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Draco et Blaise firent semblant de vomir tandis qu'Harry semblait désespéré de la réaction puérile des vert et argent.

Le brun s'assit au coté du blond et lui confia Charly le temps d'attraper le goûté du petit ange. Draco regarda le couple avant de réagir.

« Euh, on veut pas déranger mais il y a des enfants ici et personnellement je ne souhaite pas que vous continuiez. » Harry ne pu alors empêcher sa main d'heurter l'arrière de la tête du blond, entremêlant ses doigts aux doux cheveux. Il frissonnât à ce contact, tout comme Draco. Le blond se reprit rapidement. « Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? » Les gryffondors levèrent les yeux au ciel. Charly éclata de rire.

Harry récupéra son fils et commença à lui faire manger une compote qu'il semblait bien apprécier.

Lily May se réveilla rapidement. Ron s'occupa d'elle. Hermione prit alors la parole.

« Dis moi Blaise, tu t'y mets quand ? Je te verrais bien pouponner d'ici peu… » Il manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive.

« Euh… » Draco écouta son ami ne pas répondre avec un grand intérêt, les yeux exorbités la mine embêté, il paraissait s'attendre à avoir pas mal de problèmes.

« Ce qu'il essaie de dire c'est qu'il attend que son mariage soit passé, mais que malheureusement, il a du oublier un rendez vous important qui devait avoir lieu cet après midi et que notre chère Julia lui a rappelé en permanence ces derniers temps. » Blaise fit un vague sourire désolé à Draco avant de disparaître. « Je savais que j'avais raison. »

Hermione regarda alors sa montre avant de taper sur le bras de Ron. « Il va être temps qu'on y aille, rappelle toi que nous mangeons chez Neville et Luna ce soir. Il faut que nous nous changions. » Ron acquiesça. Hermione ramassa leurs affaires d'un tour de baguette.

« Je ne sais pas pour vous mais j'ai passé une très bonne journée. Nous devrions en faire plus souvent. » Ron acquiesça de nouveau tout en activant un portoloin. Harry s'approcha du couple les embrassa, embrassa sa filleule avant qu'ils ne prennent leur moyen de transport.

Pendant quelques instants, Draco s'était senti de trop, et maintenant qu'il se retrouvait de nouveau seul avec Harry, il se sentait encore plus mal à l'aise. Les images du début de la journée venant le hanter.

Il regarda le brun qui jouait avec son fils.

« Je vais devoir y aller moi aussi. J'ai des affaires qui m'attendent à Londres. On se revoit rapidement. » Harry se retourna pour lui répondre mais il avait déjà transplanné.

Harry déçu regarda son fils.

« Bon il ne reste plus que nous. Je range et on rentre à la maison. En plus, il commence à faire froid. » Harry diminua leurs affaires et les mit dans sa poche. Il transplanna.

…_ooOoo…_

Depuis une bonne heure déjà il regardait la pluie tomber au travers des vitres de son loft. La pluie brouillait la vue donnant sur la tamise.

Un orage avait éclaté, et depuis la pluie ne cessait de tomber et lui de la regarder.

Il essayait tant mal que bien d'oublier toutes les paroles que sa Némésis lui avait dit, mais en vain.

Il soupira une énième fois. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants et son regard se fit plus déterminé.

Il enfila rapidement une paire de vieilles baskets moldues. Il ouvrit la porte, prit l'escalier qu'il descendit rapidement, avant de s'engouffrer dehors.

…_ooOoo…_

Harry regarda l'horloge. Neuf heures. Il venait de réussir à endormir Charly malgré l'orage au dehors.

Il entra dans la cuisine et demanda à Dobby, l'elfe de maison qu'il employait, de lui préparer à manger trop fatigué pour le faire lui-même.

Il retourna au salon et alluma la télévision. Il zappa rapidement. Avant de l'éteindre.

Un éclair zébra le ciel, vite suivi par le tonnerre qui gronda fortement. Le courant sauta. Il se trouva dans le noir quelques instants. Il alluma des candélabres.

Un autre éclair alluma entièrement la pièce. On frappa à la porte d'entrée. Il sursauta.

Il se dirigeât vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit un peu inquiet.

Il sursauta à la vue de la personne devant lui.

Draco Malfoy se trouva là, trempé jusqu'au os, ses cheveux dégoulinant d'eau.

Harry ne pu rien dire qu'il avait déjà prit la parole.

« Promets moi que tu veilleras à ce que je garde mon caractère de serpentard insupportable… » Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que deux mains s'étaient posées sur son cou.

Draco s'approcha un peu plus du brun, et franchit les derniers centimètres qui le séparaient de ces lèvres qui l'avaient tant tenté toute la journée.

Il l'embrassa.

* * *

**Alors ? Bon j'avoue qu'une partie du chapitre m'ai venue je ne sais trop comment et je m'en excuse mais j'espère que ça vous a plu…**

**Du coup, il serait très urbain de votre part de me confier vos impressions dans une reviews ça me fait plaisir et ce n'est pas la mort pour vous **

**Review please…**

**Allé gros bisous.**

**A très vite.**

**Dinoushette**

**ps: etre urbain est une expression française du XIXèm siècle signifiant sympathique. ;)**


	12. savoir tomber les barrieres

**Hello everybody… Bon je ne saurais trop m'excuser du retard mais bon… Vous savez ce que c'est !**

**Titre : **Mon petit mec et moi

**Auteur : **Dinoushette…

**Couple :** Draco & Harry (encore des hésitations ?)

**Rating : **M pour Yaoi et lemon probables… (Euh beaucoup plus que probables en fait.)

**Résumé **: une femme, un homme, un divorce, un enfant, une bataille entre les parents… Et l'amour on en fait quoi ? Yaoi drarry. Pas de M-preg. Résumé pourri…

**Disclamer :** Toujours pas JKR…

**Pas de rars trop de retard… Mais merci à tous pour vos mots d'encouragement, vos coups de gueule parfois, vos félicitations également… Et milles excuses pour le retard.**

_**A ma jum, un an qu'on se connaît... je t'adore… et merci pour la correction….**_

**Read & Enjoy

* * *

**

**CHP 11 : SAVOIR TOMBER LES BARRIERES**

_Draco s'approcha un peu plus du brun, et franchit les derniers centimètres qui le séparaient de ces lèvres qui l'avaient tant tenté toute la journée._

_Il l'embrassa_.

Harry resta coi quelques instant. Il se demandait même s'il ne rêvait pas cette scène. Mais si c'était un rêve les sensations étaient si douces qu'il ne voulait jamais se réveiller.

D'un coup l'orage au dehors, la nuit, la panne de courant n'existaient plus, seul draco existait pour lui, ses lèvres douces, sa langue mutine, ses mains dans son cou… son corps pressé contre le sien dans une étreinte salvatrice.

Il recula légèrement tout en continuant à embrasser Draco. Il le fit ainsi entrer et ferma la porte derrière eux.

Un rideau fut refermé dans la maison d'en face…

Draco grelotta. Harry rompit alors leur baiser. Il s'éloigna de lui légèrement.

« Tu es trempé. Entre, installe toi devant le feu, je vais te prêter des vêtements secs. » Draco hocha la tête. Harry l'embrassa furtivement avant de disparaître rapidement de l'entrée de la maison.

Draco soupira avant de porter sa main à ses lèvres. Il n'y croyait pas, il venait d'embrasser l'homme qu'il avait toujours aimé. Il entra après avoir laissé ses chaussures trempées dans l'entrée.

Un elfe de maison s'approcha de lui et lui tendit une serviette et une tasse de thé fumante alors qu'il venait de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Tenez maître Draco. Il doit se sécher. Harry Potter m'a dit de lui préparer son thé. Dobby a fait comme maître Draco aime. Dobby sait comment maître Draco aime son thé. Mais Dobby ne pas avoir la tasse préférée de maître Draco, la tasse avec les petits lapins. Dobby être très désolé. » Draco regarda le petit elfe de maison qu'il connaissait fort bien. Il le retint avant que Dobby ne se frappe la tête contre la table basse en verre. « Dobby ne doit pas parler à maître Malfoy. Dobby doit être puni. » Draco le regarda désolé.

« Non Dobby, je ne suis plus ton maître. Tu es libre. Tu n'as pas à te punir. Et s'il te plait, ne parle jamais à Harry de cette tasse moldue… Merci pour le thé. » Dobby hocha la tête avant de disparaître. Harry pénétra dans la pièce à cet instant.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais un elfe de maison… Hermione le tolère ? » Harry regarda le blond étonné et posant les affaires qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

« J'en ai trois à vrai dire, Dobby, Winky qui sont libres, et Kreattur que j'ai hérité de Sirius. Tu es au courant pour la lubie d'Hermione ? Enfin bref. Je t'ai amené de quoi te changer. Je vais vérifier si Charly dort bien et je reviens. Au fait, je te promets de veiller à ce que tu restes mon petit serpentard au caractère insupportable. » Il ressortit de la pièce laissant au blond le temps de se changer.

Draco se leva et attrapa les vêtement, composés d'un gros pull vert, un débardeur blanc, un pantalon noir un peu baggy et une paire de chaussettes. Il commença à enlever son jean tant bien que mal, la pluie l'avait rendu un peu plus rigide qu'à l'accoutumé. Il ôta sa chemise et son pull d'un seul geste se retrouvant en sous vêtements dans le salon.

Harry réapparut alors dans le salon. Il détailla le corps du blond. Il était réellement magnifique malgré les cicatrices qui barraient son dos. Il ne se demandai même pas comment il avait pu se faire ces cicatrices, la guerre lui en avait offert autant voire même plus. Les muscles du blond roulaient sous sa peau dans un balai envoûtant. Harry laissa son regard descendre un peu plus et ne pu s'empêcher d'observer attentivement la superbe paire de fesse de son petit ami. La seule chose que son esprit embrumé par le désir le laissait penser était la beauté de ce dernier. Il dégageait quelque chose d'envoûtant que lui seule possédait.

Draco se sentait observé et prenait encore plus son temps pour se changer. Il commençait à enfiler son pantalon lorsqu'Harry signala enfin sa présence d'un raclement de gorge.

Draco se retourna, le pantalon encore ouvert et sourit à son désormais petit ami. Harry avala très difficilement sa salive alors que ses hormones avaient dépassé le seuil limite… Il ne se priva pas d'admirer au passe le superbe torse du blond. Il devait faire beaucoup de sport pour obtenir ce dessin parfait. Chaque muscle était ciselé sans être trop apparent. Il avait une petite cicatrice sur son épaule droite et un tatouage sur ses abdominaux, une phrase stylisée _'hoc volo, sic jubeo, sit pro ratio voluntas'_

« Merci pour les vêtements. » Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rougir.

« Tu es magnifique. Ton tatouage est superbe. Et la phrase va bien à ton caractère… je le veux, je l'ordonne que ma volonté tienne lieu de raison… » Draco rigola doucement alors qu'il enfilait le débardeur.

« Blaise trouvait ça un peu prétentieux. Il n'a plus rien dit quand il a su que c'est la devise des Malfoy. » Harry fit un peu la grimace. Bizarrement autant il pouvait aimer Draco pour ce qu'il était maintenant autant son ressentiment pour la famille Malfoy l'assenait encore.

« C'est sur… » Harry s'assit sur le canapé et se mit à jouer avec une bougie devant lui.

« Remarque il avait raison … J'ai plus rien à voir avec eux. Ce n'est pas pour le nombre de fois où je suis allé voir mon père à Azkaban… Je ne leur dois rien. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment j'ai pu t'envier d'être orphelin. Enfin je sais que tes parents devaient être géniaux et tout mais les miens ayant été ce qu'ils étaient… Bref, je ne vais pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je ne suis pas là pour ça… » Draco souri à Harry comme si ce dernier était le plus délicieux des repas pouvant lui être offert. Il s'assit à ses cotés. « Où en étions nous avant que je ne me change ? » Harry passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Tu veux que je t'aide à te rappeler ? » Harry posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Draco. Il se décolla rapidement de lui.

« Je crois que ça me reviens à l'esprit… » Draco se pencha de nouveau vers Harry et épousa ses lèvres des siennes.

C'était un de ses baisers qui vous retournent le cœur. Un baiser enivrant, un baiser passionné mais fragile. Un baiser tendre, langoureux. Leurs langues s'effleuraient comme si ils s'embrassaient pour la première fois. Leur souffle se saccadait malgré eux et ils se sentaient tremblant comme s'ils embrassaient pour la première fois.

Rapidement le baiser se fit encore plus intense et les mains se mirent à bouger sur les corps, à se toucher, à se caresser légèrement. Chaque effleurement était une douce torture qui les faisait frissonner.

Les mains se firent plus agiles, plus pressantes et ils se retrouvèrent allongé sur le canapé dans une position des plus équivoque. La raison n'existait plus depuis longtemps et seul le désir parlait pour eux. Comme deux amants qui ne s'étaient pas vus depuis une éternité, ils se mirent peau contre peau, chaque geste en amenait un autre.

Ils n'avaient pas rompus leur baiser. Ils étaient dans un autre monde. Un monde où ne vivait que leur amour, leurs désirs refoulés, les sentiments cachés trop longtemps.

Un cri retenti brisant cet instant magique. Draco se releva rapidement.

« C'est Charly. J'y vais. Il a du faire un cauchemar, excuse moi Draco. » Harry se sentait horriblement gêné.

« Laisse j'y vais. Ça me fait plaisir. » Draco avança jusque la porte tout en enfilant le débardeur qu'il venait d'enlever. Harry le regarda sortir de la pièce, légèrement frustré et déçu mais comment expliquer à un bébé un besoin d'intimité ?

Harry soupira avant d'attraper son tee-shirt et de l'enfiler. Il se leva et parti 'espionner' Draco et son fils. Il resta à l'entrée de la porte n'écoutant que les bruits, ne regardant pas l'intérieur. C'est alors qu'il surprit une conversation surréaliste.

« Charly, je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre pour toi mais il va falloir qu'on se partage ton papa… Je compte bien qu'on reste ensemble lui et moi. Alors je te change parce que tu es trempé, mais après tu dors d'accord ? Je te promets qu'on profitera de lui autant l'un que l'autre… » Harry sourit timidement à ses paroles. Draco pouvait être si mignon quand il voulait… Il ne pu malgré tout s'empêcher d'entrer.

« Coucou vous deux, je voulais voir si vous vous en sortiez. Et apparemment oui. » Draco regarda Harry quelques instants avant de reporter son attention sur Charly dont il finissait de reboutonner un body sec.

« Je pense qu'il a fait un cauchemar. Il était trempé, je l'ai changé du coup. »Charly regarda son papa et lui sourit avant d'attraper son pied et de le mettre dans se bouche. Draco le regarda riant doucement… « Profite de pouvoir mettre ton pied dans ta bouche, moi je peu plus le faire. Remarque je ne vois pas à quoi ça me servirait. » Il attrapa Charly et le posa dans son lit. « Maintenant tu vas te rendormir… » Harry ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Tu sais c'est en enfant, il n'est pas sous imperium alors ça m'étonnerais que ça marche… » Harry s'approcha du lit et embrassa son fils. Ce dernier s'allongeât alors et s'endormi. Harry resta un peu estomaqué.

« J'ai un don particulier faut croire… Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde… » Draco bomba légèrement le torse. Harry le regarda sarcastiquement.

« Dit plutôt que c'est un coup de chance… » Draco s'indigna.

« Non… » Il éclata de rire tout en sortant de la chambre. Harry le suivi et laissa la porte entrouverte.

« Je maintiens ce que je disais… » Le ventre du brun gargouilla. « Tu n'as pas faim ? » Draco acquiesça.

« Un peu j'avoue. » Il avancèrent jusque la cuisine et préparèrent à dîner dans une ambiance légère.

Ils mangèrent rapidement discutant de tout et de rien, beaucoup de Charly…

Ils s'installèrent ensuite dans la chambre d'Harry pour regarder un film. Ils s'endormirent avant la fin dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux ; simplement heureux.

…ooOoo…

Blaise tournait en rond devant son bureau depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Draco n'était pas là… Ce n'était pas à son habitude d'arriver en retard. Il était même passé chez lui pour se rendre compte de son absence. Il avait découché… Ca ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas.

Draco devait être le seul à ne jamais arriver en retard un vendredi matin. Mais les faits étaient là, il était absent.

Blaise soupira une énième fois, exaspérant encore plus Julia qui s'efforçait d'ignorer l'état d'énervement de son homme. Mais là ce fut une fois de trop.

« Tu sais rester dans l'entrée à tourner en rond ne le fera pas arriver plus vite. Je suis certaine qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé. Il a du sortir hier soir et trouver quelqu'un pour la nuit. Ce ne serait pas la première fois. » Blaise s'affala sur une chaise qu'il venait de faire apparaître devant le bureau de la jeune fille.

« Je connais Draco depuis longtemps et je sais qu'il n'irait pas chercher ailleurs tant qu'il a la possibilité de terminer ce qu'il a commencé avec Potter. » Julia rigola doucement tout en évitant le regard noir de Blaise.

« Blaisounours, arrête un peu. On ne sait même pas ce qui se passe entre Dray et Potter… » La secrétaire ne termina pas sa phrase puisque Draco venait d'entrer et Blaise venait de lui sauter dessus.

« Mais ou diable étais-tu ? Je commençais à m'inquiéter, tu as vu l'heure ? Nous avons une plaidoirie cet aprem'… Ca se prépare tu sais… » Draco le regarda halluciné.

« Du calme Blaise. J'étais… J'étais là ou j'étais. Maintenant excuse moi, j'ai du travail. » Draco poussa la lourde porte de son bureau et s'assit à sa table de travail. Il resta quelque instant souriant bêtement aux souvenirs de la soirée d'hier. Les lèvres d'Harry, ses bras autour de lui… Il sentait encore l'ivresse des tous premiers baisers et dieu qu'il aimait ça.

On frappa à la porte. Il savait que c'était Blaise aussi ne répondit-il pas, préférant rester plongé dans ses pensées.

Blaise entra tout de même.

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'entrer. » Il répondit sèchement.

« Dray, tu me la fais pas… Je te connais. Qui a-t-il qui te rende aussi joyeux ? Et qui en plus te mets en retard le matin ? » Draco sourit doucement.

« A ton avis ? » Blaise le regarda étonné.

« Me dit pas que… » Draco le regarda navré. Il s'approcha de son meilleur ami

« Je ne te le dirais pas alors. Excuse moi maintenant j'ai du travail. Et je dois réserver un restaurant. Dis moi, jouer les nounous ce soir ne t'intéresserait pas ? » Blaise le regarda incrédule.

« Je… Enfin, tu… et avec… Ce n'est pas vrai ? Dis moi que c'est pas vrai… » Draco éclata de rire.

« C'est pas vrai… »

« Draco ! Je suis si heureux pour toi… Enfin pour vous deux… Je te laisse… Je ne t'ennuie pas plus. » Blaise sortit de la pièce le sourire aux lèvres. Draco ferma la porte derrière lui et se mit enfin au travail.

Sa journée promettait d'être longue avant qu'il ne retrouve son gryffondor adoré…

…ooOoo…

Charly boudait, et de mémoire d'Harry Potter c'était bien la première fois de sa vie que son fils lui faisait la tête depuis aussi longtemps.

Voilà deux heures que le petit chat refusait tout ce que son père lui proposait. La seule chose qu'il demandait était « Aco ». Et lorsque, comme à son habitude, il lui donnait son dragon en peluche, ce dernier se retrouvait expulsé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Visiblement, Charly voulait un autre Aco… ou plutôt Draco.

Harry était plus qu'embêté. Il savait que Draco plaidait une affaire importante aujourd'hui, à vrai dire tout le monde le savait étant donné que la gazette du sorcier en parlait depuis plusieurs jours. Mieux fallait-il ne pas l'ennuyer…

Pour autant, ça ne réglait pas le problème actuel loin de là. Il prit alors une solution de secours… Se rendre chez ses meilleurs amis dans l'espoir que son fils oublie un peu l'actuel petit ami de son père… Même si le père en question serait bien volontiers allé voir son serpentard préféré.

Il rassembla quelques affaires, et prit une cheminette en partance pour chez Ron et Hermione. Il arriva quelques instants après son fils dans ses bras. Personne n'était dans le salon.

« Coucou, y'a quelqu'un ? » Il entendit des pas se rapprocher de lui. Hermione entra dans la pièce.

« Salut vous deux. » Hermione attrapa son neveu avant de l'embrasser.

« J'espère que je ne te dérange pas… » Hermione soupira.

« Enfin Harry, tu ne nous déranges jamais… Et je suis toute seule à la maison. Ron est parti avec la puce chez Molly. » Hermione regarda son neveu et son meilleur ami sous tous les angles. « Bien… Charly nous sort une dent et toi tu me caches quelque chose. » Harry la regarda surpris.

« Moi, non rien… » Malheureusement pour lui il avait parlé beaucoup trop vite pour qu'Hermione le croie un seul instant.

« Raconte. En attendant, si tu veux je passe un baume sur les gencives de ton fils, tu verras il sera moins bougon… » La brunette s'assit dans un vieux fauteuil moelleux avant de faire apparaître un onguent. Charly se calma immédiatement .

« Euh… non je te cache rien. » Hermione lui fit un regard percent.

« Je te connais depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que si… » Harry soupira.

« Bon. J'avoue. Voilà, je viens de prendre une décision… J'arrête le Quiddich. » Hermione resta sans voix et manqua d'ailleurs de laisser tomber Charly à cause de la stupeur.

« Quoi ? Attend… Ton entraîneur le sait ? Et tu vas faire quoi maintenant. » Harry sembla déçu de la réaction de son amie.

« Mione, j'ai un fils dont j'ai la garde, il est temps que j'arrête de me mettre en danger inconsciemment. Et mon entraîneur n'est pas mon père. Je sais que c'est la meilleure solution. C'est pas comme si j'avais pas un sous… Je veux dire… J'ai plus envie. Quiddich oui mais en hobbie. Je trouverais un travail pas trop prenant, pas trop dangereux et c'est ainsi… Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision. » Hermione soupira.

« Tu as décidé ça quand ? » Harry regarda son fils qui jouait avec une mèche de cheveux d'Hermione.

« Bien j'y pense depuis un moment mais j'ai réalisé hier… » Hermione le regarda de plus en plus surprise.

« Et qu'est ce qui t'a fait réaliser que tu arrêtais le Quiddich ? » Harry rougit légèrement.

« Un petit changement dans ma vie… » Hermione l'incita à continuer d'un mouvement de tête. « Je… enfin… hier… Dracoetmoisommesensemble… » Hermione manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive. Elle avait très bien comprit malgré la rapidité des mots d'Harry.

« Enfin ! J'ai cru qu'on allait devoir vous coller ensemble pour que ça évolue. Bon maintenant, vas-y doucement pour annoncer à Ron. Je vais préparer le terrain, c'est préférable. Je suis contente pour vous. « Elle lui fit un immense sourire. « Au fait, Draco est au courant que tu arrêtes le Quiddich ? » Harry eut un soudain intérêt pour ses chaussures.

« Euh… » Bon ok, Draco n'était pas au courant et il se demandait comment il lui annoncerait. Heureusement pour lui, il lui restait tout l'après midi pour y penser. Il fallait lui le dire…

* * *

**J'espère que avez apprécié. Bon je ne donne pas de dates mais un chapitre prochainement promis…**

**Du coup, il serait très urbain de votre part de me confier vos impressions dans une reviews ça me fait plaisir et ce n'est pas la mort pour vous !**

**Review please…**

**Allé gros bisous.**

**A très vite.**

**Dinoushette**


End file.
